A new addition
by mabelreid
Summary: Sequel to Facing the Demon. jjreid. JJ is pregnant, Reid is terrified, fluff, angst, and laughs abound.
1. Two Tests

**A/n I don't own CM no copyright infringment in intended.**

** Two Tests**

_Tick… Tock… Tick…. Tock_

JJ watched the timer inch closer to the large zero. Who knew that three minutes could feel like an eternity? She sat on the edge of the counter, and counted the seconds. Her hands were shaking so hard, she'd hardly been able to set the timer. She told herself that now was not the time to panic.

**One minute had passed**.

Her feet began to swing back and forth, nervously. Her mouth was so dry she could hardly swallow. This was interminable, and all because they hadn't been careful.

_Sure, they were married with good careers, and Spence loved her as she loved him, but were they ready for this? Was this what she truly wanted? Would he be happy or angry? _

**Two minutes had passed.**

Now her heart was pounding so hard, she felt faint. She'd never known that just contemplating this could cause some many emotions to well up inside her at the same time. There was fear… nervousness… panic… and yes - even elation.

**Ding**

It was time to look. She didn't want to look. What if it was positive? Oh God…what if it was negative? What would she do in either case?

_Come on girl show a little backbone… go look at it! _

_No, if I don't look at it, then I can continue to live in blissful ignorance._

_Do you really think you can do that? _

_Yes… I can… I'll just walk away, and nothing will change._

_Al right, let me ask you this… can you keep it from him?_

She turned, and looked at the test. It was positive! _Oh God… it's positive! _She began to cry. They were tears of relief, and happiness, because before that moment, she hadn't realized how very much she wanted a baby with him.

_Spencer… what will he say? _

They'd had this discussion; he was terrified of passing on his mother's mental illness. She didn't have that concern, how could a child created from their love be so cursed? Maybe it was naïve, but she didn't think it was possible.

Anyway, it was still too early to worry about those things. She wouldn't believe it was true until she'd seen her doctor. She would go today, and then it would be real. Still she couldn't help herself; she began to sing softly as she exited the bathroom, and entered their bedroom. She joined Spencer as quietly as she could on the bed. She had deliberately waited till he'd been asleep to perform the test. She didn't want to upset him, or distract him from his job, till it was a known fact.

If he'd noticed her worry, he hadn't said anything about it. She had tried hard to hide it from him. It was hard enough to surprise him. He was after all, one of the best profilers in the BAU. She was glad that Gideon was distracted with his own baby. He hadn't said anything about what she hoped for, and she didn't have to make lame excuses he would see through immediately. In fact, it was Stephanie's pregnancy that had started her thinking about a baby. She'd seen all that her sister in law had been through to have a baby. She'd killed the man, who'd damaged her, but she hadn't given up, and now she had a one year old daughter. Diana was so beautiful - all of the tests and bed rest had been worth it just to have her.

JJ awoke the next morning with a smile. She had dreamed of babies all night. She dressed warm because it was a chilly November day, about three weeks before Thanksgiving.

She got into their SUV, and was pretty quiet on the drive to work. Spencer didn't say anything to her about her silence. He was used to her thinking about cases during the commute, and he left her to her thoughts.

She didn't know how she was going to get through the hours, till her afternoon doctor's appointment. She decided to tell Spence, that she was going to do some early Christmas shopping, and she crossed her fingers that they didn't get a case.

He kissed her in the SUV after they parked. Their one rule was to keep their relationship out of the office. It had preserved the peace in their marriage so far. It also kept tongues from wagging in the office gossip circuit.

She had been surprised at how many of her girlfriends at work, had been upset with her when she'd first hooked up with him, and then married him. He would be astounded to hear how many women in the office had been nursing crushes on him. Some of them still did, even though she'd made it clear, that she was able, and willing, to kick the ass of any woman who so much as looked his way. So far she hadn't had to make good on that threat.

They parted ways; he went to his desk and was confronted by Morgan, who always had some teasing remark to make. They all knew it was in good fun; after all he was like a brother to Morgan. As she crossed to her office she watched him banter with Morgan, and then tackle the endless paperwork. It was time for her to do the same.

They hours dragged by, and they flew by at the same time. Then it was time for her to go to her appointment. Then she had to wait in the office. Then she was in a room, and waiting for Dr Sharon Campbell.

"Hey Jen… how are you?"

The doctor breezed in the door, and stepped over to hug her. They'd been friends going back to college. She refused to see any other OB, especially a male doctor. They just didn't seem to understand some of the problems women have, and Sharon did understand.

She explained her symptoms that she was a week late, and she'd been suffering a little from what she thought, was morning sickness. She'd lied to Spencer, and said it was the flu. But it was going on long enough, that soon he wouldn't believe it anymore, which is why she needed to know for sure if she was pregnant.

Sharon did all of the necessary tests, and told her she would call her as soon as they knew for sure. She assured her friend that physically all was well, so that if she was pregnant, she and the baby would be fine.

When she returned to the office, she stood for a moment looking at him, and wishing she knew the results so she could run to him, and tell him the news. She turned around before someone saw her staring at him, and went to her office. Oh the waiting…it was killing her!

Just as she was getting up to leave for the evening, her phone rang. It was her Doctor.

"Jen, I have good news for you."

JJ sat back in her chair; her legs would no longer hold her. Her hands began to shake once more.

"I'm pregnant… Sharon. Her voice was barely over a whisper.

"Yes, about five weeks."

She couldn't help it; she squealed and then began to cry.

"Hey Jen… you ok?"

"Oh… you have no idea Sharon… thank you… thank you so much!"

They made arrangements for her next appointment, and then JJ hung up the phone. How was she going to tell Spencer? This was going to require planning. She hurriedly fixed her makeup, and checked to see if it would be obvious she'd been crying. She didn't want him to know, not just yet anyway.

There was a knock on the door. She called a distracted "come in" and in walked her sweet husband. She smiled broadly, and got up to kiss him.

"Hey, what's the occasion, babe. You never kiss me in the office."

"I'm just glad to see my gorgeous husband."

Spencer flushed red. He'd never gotten used to hearing her say things like that to him, but he liked it… a lot.

"Well come on then… let's get out of here… I'm starved."

"So you're feeling better then?" His beautiful eyes showed such concern, that she almost broke down, and told him them… almost.

"Oh yeah - I feel great!"

She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the office, not caring who saw them.


	2. The father to be

**A/n The same warnings apply**

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters. **

**Thanks to all who have reivewed, you keep the muse fed.**

Spencer Reid was no fool; he knew something was going on with his wife. He was intensely curious to know just what she was keeping from him. He knew that he was more likely to get information by using his eyes, then by pushing her for an explanation. She would tell him when she was ready. Until then, he would have to be patient, and investigate on his own.

He'd noticed several things in the last few days. She seemed distracted… upset… happy, and nervous. She would be sick in the mornings, and then perk up by the end of the day.

_For the life of him, he couldn't figure it out! Maybe it was time to ask Morgan, or Garcia? Surely they would know what was going on_.

He'd considered involving Gideon as well, but Diana was his world, and right now she had a little cold that was upsetting both his boss and his sister.

He loved little Diana, she was so cute. She was beginning to have a little personality, and she seemed to love her uncle. He was still afraid of her. Even though he'd held her just hours after she was born, he was still in awe of her.

Jen was much better with her. Whenever they babysat for Stephanie and Gideon, he let his wife do all the work. He kept as far away as possible, unless the baby was asleep. Only then would he get close to her, and talk to her, or touch her hand, hesitantly. He shook like a leaf whenever he had to hold her. He was angry at himself for his fear of her. After all, she was only a baby, and logically he shouldn't be afraid of a baby… right?

_He wanted to get over his fear of children. What if he and JJ had a baby? How would he handle that eventuality? Would he be afraid of his own child, or would love for the baby come natural to him? Would nurturing his child be simple? _

This is something he knew he needed to talk to JJ about, but every time he thought about it, he was busy with a case, or something else was going on in their lives that forced it back on his list of priorities.

The truth was… that he was afraid she would be angry with him if he told her he wasn't ready for fatherhood. He was also afraid she might laugh, and make light of his insecurities. But, no… she wouldn't hurt him that way. She'd always understood him, and all the things that made up what she called his "Reidness." From the strange trivia he spouted, to his lack of fashion sense, and his awkward, shy manner that was so disarming. She loved him, and said his "Reidness" was very sexy. He figured one day he would believe it.

He couldn't let his fears about babies; distract him from what was wrong with JJ. He would do his own research and find out. Then if it was something really big, like she was sick, he'd be prepared. He could be loving and supportive when she told him. Yes, that would work, and maybe he wouldn't need to talk to Morgan or Garcia. After all he didn't want to embarrass Jen, by asking for advice about her from the rest of the team.

Research was easy; he simply pulled all of the relevant medical data from his brain. It was accumulated from all the medical books he memorized. Cross referencing her symptoms was easy too; he rejected many diagnoses, including pregnancy. It didn't occur to him that she would keep anything from him, so the thought that she might be pregnant wasn't within the realm of possibility. Besides, she was on the pill so he wasn't worried No it had to be something else, he was sure he could find out in record time, then he would have to be patient, and let her come to him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Morgan can I talk you?"

It was another day of paperwork, and the endless boredom that came with the job, when they were in between cases. He'd decided to ask Morgan what he thought might be bothering JJ. Another two days had passed. Jen was still sick in the mornings, but now she was always happy, she seemed to glow. He liked it, it made her very sexy. She seemed to feel that way to, and he'd been reaping the benefits of that mood for a couple of days.

"Sure kid…what's up, you look exhausted?"

"I'm alright," Spencer said, he wasn't about to tell Derek the reason for the circles under his eyes.

"I wanted to ask you something about JJ."

"Sure, but you know your wife better than we do now, what can I tell you about her?"

"It's nothing personal… well I guess it kind of is but-"

"Hey Reid… talk to me… and speak in coherent sentences please."

"Sorry, well it's like this," He explained what he'd seen in JJ lately, and as he spoke Morgan began to grin widely.

By the time Spencer had explained all he knew, Morgan was trying not to laugh. He sometime forgot the for all the kid's brains, he was still very naïve, and ignorant about the fairer sex.

"So, what do you think?" Spencer was so caught up in his own worries, that he didn't see the expression on Morgan's face.

Morgan thought for a moment. How was he going to break the news to his partner? Obviously, the younger man didn't consider a pregnant wife to be one of his concerns. He would have to tread softly.

"Spencer, have you ever thought that JJ want's to tell you what's wrong, when she is ready. She wouldn't appreciate it if she knew we were having this conversation, buddy."

"I know that's why I have to ask you not to say anything to anyone, ok."

"Ok, buddy I'll keep my mouth shut, for JJ."

"So what do you think, do you think she might be seriously ill?"

"Reid, I hate to be the one to tell you this, but JJ's pregnant."

"No… Morgan she can't be… she's on the pill." He was adamant that this was not true.

"Spencer, you've got to stop living in denial, besides the pill is only ninety-seven percent effective. Haven't you been using other protection, man?"

Spencer flushed red and said, "Ah - no not since we got married we decided that-"

"Whoa, I don't need to know the details buddy, but the fact is that if you've be going "bare back" so to speak, it is possible that your wife is pregnant."

Reid's face was so purple now that Morgan thought he might pass out. He grabbed the younger man's arm, and led him into the round table room. He shut the door and told Reid to sit down.

"Hey buddy, I'm sorry to upset, you but you have to face the possibility that you are going to be a father."

_No I don't have to face it. I can pretend this conversation never happened, can't I._

"Reid… hey earth to Reid!" Morgan snapped his fingers in front of the younger man's eyes. He didn't like the way Reid looked.

He looked like he would pass out at any minute. Morgan pushed the young man's head down to his knee's, and told him to stay right there, he would get him a glass of water.

When Morgan returned, Reid's color was better. His breathing wasn't as loud and harsh as it had been.

"Morgan, what am I going to do?"

"You're not going to panic, Reid. You have to talk to your wife, find out if she is pregnant, and then go from there. Until you know for sure, stop worrying about it." He gave Reid his best reassuring smile, and shooed him out of the room.

When he was sure the young man was at his desk, he went to talk to Garcia about the new development.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dr Stephanie Gideon answered the phone at the Virginia Health and Human Services center. It was her direct boss, and they spoke of funding problems that never seemed to go away. In the middle of this conversation, her cell phone beeped. She read the text message.

_need to talk to u S_

She wrapped up her call, and called her brother back. He sounded in a near panic, and for a moment she thought something had happened to JJ.

"Spencer… please slow down, I can't understand you."

"_Stephanie, I have to ask you something, but I don't want to talk about it on the phone, can we meet for lunch?" _

His tone told her she needed to drop everything and see him. She agreed to meet him, and terminated the call. It was a good thing it was a slow day in the lab, no posts for her to attend to. She called her secretary Kat, into her office, and told her to reschedule her afternoon. Kat wasn't happy, but she did as she was told with out further complaint, when Stephanie told her Spencer was in trouble. Kat nursed a harmless crush on him, and would do anything for him.

She'd told him to meet her halfway, about thirty minutes from Richmond in a little town called Yancey. There was a café she liked there, and since she beat him there, she watched him enter the café. She was shocked at his appearance. He shook when she hugged him. She wouldn't let him talk till their food arrived, and he'd eaten some of it.

He'd stopped shaking by that time, and was less pale. The story tumbled out of him in a disjointed rush. She was astounded to hear what he thought was going on with her sister-in-law. When he asked her what she thought, she told him that she couldn't say one way, or another with out seeing a pregnancy test result. She gave him the same advice as Morgan had, and told him to talk to JJ. He didn't seem placated by her response. It took her awhile, but she finally got him to tell her what was really going on.

"Stephanie, I'm afraid, what if I can't take care of my own child?"

"Spencer that's ridiculous, and you know it, you're going to make a great father."

"How can you say that when you know how children react to me?"

_So this was why he was so upset._

"Spencer, not all children are alike, Diana loves you."

"She's only a year old, what does she know about me?"

"That you're her uncle, and you love her, in spite of the fact you are too terrified to come near her, unless she's sleeping."

Reid stared at her in amazement; he didn't think anyone had noticed how he avoided his niece. Sure he was always bringing her little gifts, and toys, but he stayed away physically unless there was no other choice.

"You didn't think I hadn't noticed did you?"

"I was hoping," He said rather foolishly. He should have known better, after all she was trained as an observer.

"Look… the bottom line is you need more experience with kids, babies to start with."

"I don't like the sound of that, what are you up to."

"Nothing, I am going to let Diana do all the work."

"Stephanie I-"

"Trust me Spencer, you won't be sorry. I'll see you on Saturday if Diana's cold is better; it'll be just you, me, and the baby, ok?"

He couldn't say no because he knew she was right, but that didn't mean he had to like it. Stephanie took his silence as consent, and after a few more minutes of chatting and finishing lunch, she left him to his thoughts.

He stayed in his chair for a long time, staring into the afternoon, not seeing anything.


	3. I have something to tell you Spence!

**A/n Same warning apply. **

**Disclaimer: I own only my own characters and this plot. I own nothing of CM no copyright infringment is intended.**

JJ sat back and sighed. Her preparations for the evening were almost complete. She hoped that Spence would perk up when he saw what she had done. He'd been acting strange for a couple of days, ever since a difficult case in Denver. Usually he would shake off a difficult case quickly, now that they were together. She had ways of distracting him, but none of her tricks were working. Maybe he would be happy when she told him the news.

Meanwhile…. In the bull pen, Reid was sitting at his desk, his chair swinging back and forth, as he worked hard to look like he was working. Elle wasn't fooled; she came over and leaned a hip on his desk. He didn't acknowledge her. She stared down at him, and he remained unaware she was even there. Something was really wrong, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Reid… hey Reid… wake up!"

"What?" he looked up at her with uncomprehending eyes, "Do we have a case Elle?"

"No, we don't have a case."

"Did you want something Elle - I'm busy with all this paper work."

"Yeah I can see that, why don't you tell me what's bothering you, maybe I can help."

_Maybe I should talk to her; she's a woman she'll know what to do_.

He opened his mouth to speak, and felt his phone vibrate. Turning away from Elle, he read the text message.

_r u ready to go home J :P_

His heart began to pound in his chest just as it did every time Jen looked at him or spoke to him lately.

_5 mins kay S _

He sent back, and shut the phone.

He turned back, and found Elle still staring at him. "Ah - listen Elle, can we talk later?"

He grabbed his satchel, stuffed a couple of files into it, turned off his computer, and got up to leave. As he passed by Elle she put a hand on his arm and said quietly, "You can talk to me you know that right?"

"Yeah, listen it's nothing important, I'll see you Monday."

Elle watched him walk away; she didn't like the exhausted look in his eyes. Then she shrugged her shoulders and told her self that he's JJ problem, let her deal with it.

Morgan entered the bull pen at the same time Reid was leaving. He said hello to the younger agent, and was nonplussed when he ignored him.

"Hey Derek, what's up with Reid, he's been wondering around in a daze for a couple of days now."

Morgan explained to her what he thought the problem was. Elle's large eyes went even larger, and she said, "Oh, we have to start a baby pool right now."

"No… I promised him I wouldn't say anything till he knows for sure."

"Come on Derek, you've already told Garcia, which means it will be all over the office anyway."

"How did - oh never mind." Morgan grumbled as he watched Elle disappear into Penelope's office. He had a feeling the next several months were going to be the longest of his life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual the couple met at their SUV. Spencer climbed into the passenger seat; he hated to fight traffic and would drive only rarely. He leaned his head back on the seat, and dropped off almost immediately. JJ frowned over the dark circles under his eyes. She hadn't noticed them before, and she realized that he was having trouble sleeping again. She wondered what was bothering him. She hoped that the news of the baby would perk him up a bit.

When they got home she woke him up, and told him to get changed into something casual but warm, they were going out for the evening. The weather was cooperating. It was cold but not stormy. He did as she asked his stomach in knots. He knew that this was it, she was going to tell him and he was so nervous he could hardly work the buttons of shirt.

He followed her instructions, and donned a sweatshirt and jeans. He was pulling on his coat when she entered the bedroom. She was very quiet as she changed out of her work clothes. She put on a soft white cardigan sweater and a brand new pair of blue jeans, her coat was blue, and it matched her lovely eyes. She put her arms around him, and in spite of his nervousness he smiled at her. How could he not, she was the best thing in his life

_Maybe it will be okay? _

_No, it won't, remember babies are scary little people that cry, remember your old nightmares._

_No, I'm not going to think about that, not now._

He pushed the images away, he didn't want to think about the dreams he used to have about a baby in a circle of light, and how he could never reach it in time before something happened to it.

_Maybe you should consider this is the root of your problem, Dr Reid_.

_I told you, I'm not listening to you; I'm going to be supportive of my wife! I'm not going to freak out when she tells me._

"Spencer, you ok babe."

"Yeah, so what's the plan… where are we going? He forced his tone to be light and happy.

"Not very far actually," she led him out onto the back deck of the house.

They had purchased the house just six months before in a suburb out side of Quantico. The lot the house stood on had a big back yard. He stood staring stupidly at the picnic table. There were candles every where, on the table, and on the railing of the deck, their flames fluttering in the light breeze. On the white table cloth stood a wrapped box. There was a small white card propped up against the gift. His name was written on it.

"What is all this," He asked once he could speak again. "My birthday was last month." He was trying hard to play along.

"Why don't you open the box and find out."

Her heart was pounding so hard. _What if he was angry with her, what if he was unhappy, or freaked out. _

_What if he's happy did you every think about that Jen?_

He approached the package like it was a bomb about to go off, his hand shook so hard, he could hardly pick it up, much less pull off the paper, but he made himself do it anyway. He lifted the top off the box and inside was a large book with gold covers. The front of the book read: **_JOURNAL _**in large block letters. He looked at JJ with confusion, she said, "Open it babe."

He opened it with fingers that still trembled. The first blank page was dated that day - November 10th.

On the inside cover, written in JJ's beautiful handwriting:

_For my dearest Spence, _

_Today marks the beginning of a wonderful journey._

_With all my love,_

_Jennifer._

"I don't get it babe." He was very confused.

"I know you should see your face."

They sat facing each other, their legs straddling the bench of the picnic table. She took his hands in hers and began to speak. She told him about her experiences over the last week, how she'd begun to suspect that she might be pregnant. She told him about the test she'd done, and her visit to the doctor.

"So it's official, we are going to be parents."

He couldn't speak. He'd lost the function of his vocal cords. For him, geeky Dr Reid, to be speechless was something of a minor event. He always had something to say, odd facts to recite even if no one cared. This time, he didn't know what to say.

JJ had prepared herself for this type of reaction from him. She hoped the journal would help him work through some of the fears he had. Then she was startled to see tears falling down his cheeks.

"Babe, what's wrong I-"

He put a hand to her mouth and said, "I'm okay, just overwhelmed and happy." He looked surprised to be happy.

JJ began to cry as well. He asked, "Hey, what did I say?"

"I was so afraid you'd be angry with me… I know how you feel about kids. I guess I was hoping you would feel differently about your own child."

"I'm not angry with you Jen, but I won't lie and say I'm not terrified. Thank you for the book, I am going to write in it everyday."

He leaned in, kissed her, and for awhile he pushed back the fears in his heart. He wanted to put on a good face for her sake.

She got up, and went into the house, he paged through the book absently counting the blank pages. She came back out with a bottle and two glasses.

'Hey, you can't have any of that till after the baby comes," He scolded her gently.

She grinned up at him and said, "Its sparkling cider, okay for me, and the baby on board."

He laughed out loud, and she sighed inwardly with relief, it had been so hard for her to do this, but it looked like everything would be okay.

They toasted each other and the baby. He said. "I forgot to ask, when are you due?"

"It looks like the Fourth of July."

"That could be fun, our baby born to the accompaniment of fanfare and fireworks."

"Not in the hospital room, I hope."

"No way babe, it'll be just you, and the doctor and-"

"Whoa, wait just a minute buster; you're going to be right there with me."

He turned white, and she began to laugh heartily.

"Ah - Jen I don't think I should see you like that, I-"

"Spencer Reid, how many times have you seen me naked, it's not like you're going to see anything new! Hey babe are you listening to me?"

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention; you distracted me with the "seen me naked" part of that remark."

She slapped him on the shoulder, and began to shriek with laughter when he started to tickle her. Then he stopped suddenly and said, "Sorry, I forgot."

"Hey, I am not going to break you know, and neither is the baby."

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you or the baby."

"Dr Reid if you don't take me to bed this instant-"

He shushed her by kissing her so deeply she lost the ability to think straight.

Later on he lay with his head on her still flat belly. "Did you know that right now the baby's vital organs are forming, along with the brain, and the beginning of the spinal column? The heart is also beating now, and circulating blood. He's also getting arm and leg buds."

"Well, that's great, but I don't think your going to hear the heart beat without an ultra sound machine."

He moved up to lie face to face with her. "I'm sorry if I caused you worry about my reaction to all of this, I never want to hurt you."

"I know, babe."

He suddenly shot up, and out of bed, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants, and headed for the door.

"Hey Spence, where's the fire?"

"I forgot about the journal, it's late and I have to write something."

He took off down the hallway leaving JJ with a smile on her face. He returned a minute later with the book and a pen. He sat down in the big comfy chair in the corner they always fought over, and began to write. When he was done he looked up at her, and held out the book.

She said, "That's only for you babe, I won't look at it or read it unless you want me to, so be honest in recording what you feel, and think about all of this."

He handed the book to her, and nodded his head. She was crying when she finished reading the entry.

He was dismayed; he hadn't wanted to make her cry.

"Hey, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to upset you." He joined her back on the bed.

"No it's not that, I'm just so overwhelmed by all of this, that was a lovely thing you wrote."

He blushed and she kissed him, "Now about the delivery!"

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. You all are awesome, especially when you remind me of things I have forgotten to mention in the story or if you give me ideas. My muse thanks you all. Any suggestions for a cute nickname for baby Reid till he or she is born, let me know**


	4. Adventures in babysitting, kind of

**A/n Some of this chapter is drawn from my own experiences. I never had a lot of babysitting experience and have no children of my own, so it was difficult with my nieces and nephews when they were small.**

**The same warnings apply to this chapter **

**Disclaimer: I own my characters, but not CM. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**This is the last of the prewritten chapters, so updates will be slower**

An outing with Diana

Spencer paced nervously, as he waited for Stephanie to arrive with Diana. Why had he agreed to this outing in the first place?

_You're doing it for Jen and your baby… genius, so get it together, and show us all you're not intimidated by a baby! _

"I'm not intimidated by a baby," he repeated to himself. How long would it be before he believed it?

He was dismayed to find out that Stephanie was including him in a play date she had set up for Diana. She had a friend from Kansas that had moved up with her husband, and baby boy that was the same age as Diana. His name is Steven, and Stephanie said he was as cute as a button.

_I don't get that, what does as cute as a button mean anyway. I never understood that saying. _

_Don't get off on a tangent big boy, there's the doorbell, now go face the music._

Jen beat him to the door, and was exclaiming over her little niece. Stephanie now knew that Jen's pregnancy was official, as Reid had called her first. They hadn't told anyone in the office yet. He'd just found out the night before, and today was Saturday. Gideon knew though, and had heartily congratulated Spencer when they'd called Stephanie.

After speaking to Spencer, Stephanie had laughed with Jason over her brother's obvious panic. Gideon knew he shouldn't laugh, but he couldn't help it. And when the rest of the office found out, he wanted to be able to keep a sober face.

Stephanie maintained a straight face, but she winked at JJ, as she handed Diana off to a protesting Spencer. She reminded him that he promised her a whole day together.

Diana grinned at him, as he held her awkwardly in his arms. It was a little disconcerting to see Gideon's eyes looking back at him from her little face. Her dark hair curled around her face in little ringlets. She was a breathtakingly beautiful child.

"Um-hi," He squeaked.

She laughed, and reached out to grab at his hair, yanking on it jubilantly. He yelped and JJ giggled. Spencer glared at his wife. She was getting entirely too much pleasure out of his discomfort.

Diana began to squirm in his tight embrace. She began to cry when he didn't move. He didn't know what she wanted, and looked helplessly at the two traitorous women in front of him.

"Don't look at me big brother, I told you that she would be your responsibility for the day, you're a smart guy, you can figure out what she wants all on your own."

He gave Stephanie a look that promised her he would get her later. The big brother remark was an insult he well knew, as they were twins, and he was only three minutes older then her.

He tried to relax, and observe the baby like he would a difficult puzzle, but she was still squirming, and wailing in his arms. She was looking at the floor, and trying to slip out of his grasp. It dawned on him that she wanted to get down, which was just fine with him. He put her down awkwardly, and was amazed when she toddled away from him to her mother_. When had she learned to walk_? Stephanie laughed at the look on his face.

"You see Spencer, if you'd spend more time at our house, instead of hiding from an innocent baby, you'd know that she's walking now."

What she said made perfect sense, and was logical, but that didn't mean he was going to offer to baby sit every night.

A strange look crossed JJ's face, and she muttered something like, "Excuse me." She turned, and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door. Spencer was getting used to this, and no longer commented on her sudden visits to the porcelain god.

When JJ reemerged from the bathroom, Spencer was sitting on the couch, and Diana had toddled over to stand beside him. She smiled a smile that lit up her face, and reminded him strongly of his mother before her illness had taken over completely.

_Maybe this won't be so bad._

_Yes it will big boy, she's still a baby that can't tell you what she wants or needs, remember that before you get too confident._

He attempted once again, to silence the voice in his head that told him this was a bad idea. He looked at Diana, and she held out her arms to him. Taking this as a sign that she wanted to be held, he lifted her into his lap.

Stephanie and JJ pretended to talk to each other, but they were actually watching him try to interact with Diana. Stephanie smiled at JJ, whose eyes were suspiciously bright. He looked to adorable as he tried to play with his niece. She would smile at him, and JJ could see that he was beginning to melt.

"You better leave now, before she looses her sweet temperament, or he gets second thoughts," JJ whispered to Stephanie.

Stephanie nodded conspiratorially at JJ and stood up. "Come on Spence, we need to get going if we're going to make it to my friends place on time." They had thought to go to the park as the lovely Indian summer weather had made a late season visit a good idea. However, Diana's cold, now over forbade an outside outing for awhile

He stood up, still holding the baby, and followed his sister out to her SUV. Stephanie showed him how to strap Diana into the car seat. He kissed JJ and they were off. JJ stood watching till they were out of site, then she went into the house to call her family, and tell them the news.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer asked Stephanie to stop at the post office so he could mail his daily letter to their mother. Stephanie had also begun to write to her mother, but Diana didn't respond, or acknowledge her. Spencer knew this hurt his twin deeply. He knew she'd named her baby for their mother, because she hoped that something good would come out of the horror she'd faced with their Uncle Phillip. Stephanie hoped that one day she could take Diana to see her grandmother, and maybe then the family could heal.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie's friend Alisa, and her son lived in a town about thirty minutes from Spencer's home. He spent most of the drive catching up with Stephanie, and all the happenings in Richmond. She hoped that this would be a full day for her, and that she wouldn't get summoned to a crime scene, but like Spencer worked intruded on her life more than she liked at times.

Diana was content to play with her favorite toy during the drive. It was a large, blue, stuffed dragon that Spencer had given her for her birthday just weeks ago. Stephanie said she wouldn't sleep without it.

"You see Spence… you do know how to give a child happiness."

"So I gave her a toy she likes… that doesn't make me an expert on child care."

"You think I'm an expert on child care… Spence I was never a child myself. What do I know except to love them, and try to do what's best for my daughter, and I don't always know what that is?"

"But you have Gideon to help you, he's done this before!"

Stephanie began to laugh heartily, "The last time Jason took care of a baby was over twenty five years ago, he was as clueless about Diana as you are, brother of mine. You should've seen his face the first time I talked him into changing her, and it was a messy diaper."

"So your point is what, that everyone has trouble with parenthood the first time?"

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean, I look confident now, because it's been a year. Let me tell you a story, and feel free to laugh. Jason and I do, now that some time has passed."

"When Diana had diaper rash as a small baby, I completely freaked out. I took her to the hospital; I thought she had some terrible disease. The doctor was really nice, he didn't laugh at me or anything. All though I am sure the nurses did after I left."

"But you're trained as doctor, didn't-"

"I never had any experience with babies, Spence. By the time I was old enough to baby sit, I was already in college working on my doctorate."

"What about Gideon, what did he say?"

"He was very supportive. He didn't laugh at me till a lot of time passed, and I could laugh about it myself."

"But that was just diaper rash, what if I really mess up, like drop him or something."

"Spence, babies are very resilient, if they weren't we wouldn't have lasted as long as we have as a species. You're not going to hurt this baby in any away, I promise."

He hoped with all of his heart that she was right. In spite of his fears, he was already halfway to being in love with the little person growing inside JJ.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The home was large and white with dark green shutters and a large front lawn. They knocked on the front door. It was answered by a petite woman with red hair and large green eyes.

"Stephanie, how are you," She said hugging Stephanie, and making faces at Diana whose delighted laugh made everyone smile, including Spencer.

She backed away from the door to let them into the house. As they were walking into the large living room, Stephanie introduced Spencer to her friend.

"Alisa, this is my twin brother Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid."

Spencer flushed as he always did when he had to talk to a woman he didn't know.

"Ah - hi," he said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Dr Reid, Stephanie talks about you all the time. This is Steven," she said gesturing to the baby playing with a stuffed dog on the floor. Stephanie was right; Steven was a cute little boy with blond hair and blue eyes.

Spencer lowered the car seat to the floor, and bent down to take the baby out and put her on the floor. She promptly toddled over to Steven with her dragon. He and Diana appeared to get along. They stayed on the floor, and seemed to play together well.

"Steven adores her, he cries every time she has to leave."

"Yeah, it's cute," Stephanie said, throwing her daughter a proud glance. "She's going to be a real heartbreaker in about twenty years.

"Not if Gideon can help it, he won't let her out of the house with a boy till she's thirty," Spencer remarked.

And if Gideon didn't, Spencer would make sure his Diana didn't have trouble with amorous young men.

_Wait, your Diana… I thought we didn't like her?_

_I never said I didn't like her, I only said she scared me._

_Whoa, scared as in past tense? Are you getting over your fear Dr Reid?_

_No, I'm not, so leave me alone. _

"So, Stephanie tells me you are a profiler for the FBI, what's that like," Alisa asked him breaking through his internal battle.

He was used to questions like that, and they talked for awhile about his job and the FBI. Alisa's husband was a police officer. She was familiar with the uncertainty of the private lives of law enforcement personnel.

Spencer had been wishing that morning before his twin arrived, that he would get a call saying they had a case. He'd never wished for that before, especially on a Saturday, which he supposed showed how desperate he'd been to avoid this trip.

He actually thought he would get through the day unscathed, when Diana began to cry. Stephanie looked at him and gestured to the baby. A look that clearly said, she's all your's. He went to her, and lifted her into his arms. She wasn't happy that he'd responded to her, and not her mother. She began to wail so loud, that he was afraid Alisa would think he was hurting her.

To Alisa's credit she wasn't thinking anything of the sort. Stephanie had told her friend the reason for this outing. Alisa thought it was very sweet that Dr Reid was trying so hard. She thought that his wife must be a very lucky woman. In fact, he reminded her of her own sweet husband. He kicked ass on the force, but was really good with Steven. Maybe she would introduce him to Spencer. It would do the poor man good, to speak to another man who'd been terrified of becoming a father for the first time.

As for poor Dr Reid, he tried everything he could to calm his niece, and nothing was working. He tried her dragon, but she didn't want that. He checked to see if she needed a new diaper, thank god that was a no. He tried to stick the pacifier in her mouth, but she spit it out again after sucking hungrily on it for a moment. He observed this and decided she was hungry; after all it was after the noon hour. He looked at Stephanie; if Diana was hungry there was nothing he could do about it, right.

"She's hungry Spencer, there's some applesauce in the diaper bag." He was stunned.

_She didn't expect him to feed Diana, did she?_

Stephanie and Alisa began to spread out a little picnic on the floor since they couldn't go to the park. Stephanie handed him the container of applesauce, and a small spoon. They sat at the other end of the room with Steven, and tried desperately not to laugh.

Diana was still crying hard, and squirming around in his arms. He decided it was impossible to open the food, and hold onto her at the same time, but he managed it and dipped the spoon into the fruit.

By the time he'd finished, Diana had applesauce from head to foot, and he'd been liberally splattered with it himself. At least she'd stopped crying, which was a relief to his ears. Then he tried to clean her up a bit with some napkins and bottled water, Stephanie had brought. This made her cry, and turn her head away from him. He was exhausted by the time his sister finally took pity on him, and took her daughter, at which time, the baby promptly stopped crying.

"You see, she does hate me," He said, frustration coating his voice.

"She doesn't hate you; she just wanted her mother, sometimes that's all they want. If you start spending more time with her, she will get used to you and taking care of her will be easier."

The afternoon wore on, and there were no more incidents. Stephanie took care of the diaper change in spite of her promise to make Spencer do it. He'd done more that his share that day. She would get him to do it some other time.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At about three pm, another SUV pulled into the drive way. Spencer thought, _oh nice someone else to witness my humiliation at the hands of a one year old child. _

Alisa got up and went out to meet the man getting out of the vehicle. He greeted her with a kiss, and put an arm around her as they walked back into the house.

"Dr Reid this is my husband David, David this is Special Agent Dr Spencer Reid."

David grinned and shook his hand hard. Spencer fought the urge to wince as the other man squeezed his hand firmly.

"That's quite a title; you're the FBI agent Stephanie's told us about?"

"Yes, that's right, and Alisa said you're one of DC's finest."

"Correct, I'm just here to pick up my son, we're on our way to a Redskins game with some of my buddies on the force."

Yeah, David thinks that Steven is old enough to sit through an entire football game, me I'm not so sure.

"Come on Alisa, he'll love it."

Alisa smiled indulgently at him and said, "Babe, Spencer and his wife are going to have their first child, they just found out this week."

David's smile was even wider as he looked Dr Reid up and down. He said to Spencer with remarkable insight, "I bet you're totally freaked out, am I right?"

Spencer flushed deep red; he didn't want to admit to this man that he was scared witless. He nodded and David said, "Hey man, don't be embarrassed, when Alisa told me she was pregnant you could've knocked me over with a feather. I was an only child, and had not the first clue what to do with a baby.

Spencer wondered if this was all a set up to make him feel better about impending fatherhood. He decided that even if it was, he didn't care. It was great to meet someone else, who'd experienced the same doubts and fears.

David was saying, "You should've seen both of us the first month. What a time that was, trying to figure out what one cry means versus the other, and changing diapers, no way man. But we did learn, and I did get over my distaste of diaper changing. I wouldn't trade this little guy for anything in the world. In our line of work you need to have something positive to keep you from going crazy, Steven and Alisa are mine."

"Hey, how did he get top billing," Alisa said with mock sternness.

David slapped her bottom and kissed her. "You know just where you are on my list of priorities, darlin."

She looked adoringly at him, and then turned to get Steven into his coat for the game. Spencer observed all of this, and recognized the look Alisa gave her husband. He'd seen Stephanie look at Gideon that way, and he'd seen Jen look at him that way, thought he still didn't believe she could see him like that. Nearly two years of marriage hadn't cured him of all of his insecurities.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer and Stephanie left just after David and Steven. They were going to meet Gideon at Spencer's and have dinner. Spencer was grateful that Gideon would be around, maybe he would take over watching out for Diana and he could relax.

No such luck, Gideon was in cahoots with Stephanie and Diana was Spencer's responsibility for the evening. He did have better luck feeding her, and she spent most of the evening on his lap playing with various toys. She tried to pull on his hair again, but he saw it coming this time and avoided her hands.

When she fell asleep on his lap, Stephanie rose and came over to take her away from Spencer. It was her bedtime he supposed. Curiously, he didn't want to give her up, and at the same time he was glad that Stephanie was taking her into her capable hands.

Gideon observed the emotions running across the young agents face and smiled to himself. Stephanie had read her brother right; a little time with Diana was working wonders for his brother-in-law.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you enjoy your day, babe." Jen pulled on a tee shirt with the sweats she was wearing to bed.

"Hmm… " He was bent over his new journal writing furiously. When he was done he would write his daily letter to his mother.

He wondered how his mother would incorporate JJ's pregnancy into her fantasy world. She still believed his job as a profiler was a big adventure like Percival, Merlin, and the Holy Grail. After the day he'd just had, he could get behind the whole "adventure" fantasy. He knew that it hadn't been a fantasy, it had been real, and he'd survived it intact, Ok, so there was still apple sauce in his hair, but that's what showers were for.

In fact, he'd decided that when it came to feeding his own baby, he would just dump him or her in the bathtub if things got messy. Yeah… that was the best thing, none of this trying to wash their face, he'd just go for the whole package at the same time.

He decided to write down this theory in the journal, it could be like research, and maybe he could publish a paper on it. His friends in the academic world were going to be so proud of him. See, this wouldn't be so bad after all!

While her dear husband deluded himself, JJ laughed inwardly at all he done that day. Stephanie had told her everything while they cleaned up from dinner, and Spence was playing chess with Gideon. She'd had a good laugh, but promised herself not to laugh when he told her, and she had been successful.

Now he was writing to his mother as he did every night. She wondered what Diana Reid would make of another grandchild. She wanted so much for her child to have all of its grandparents in its life. She hoped it would be possible one day.

Later on when he joined her in bed, Spencer laid his head on her flat stomach and talked to the baby for a long time. She smiled at him before closing her eyes. Maybe this would be okay after all.


	5. Telling the team

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM no copyright infringement is intended**

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or sent a PM. I respond to all reviews so please feel free to tell me what you think or make any suggestions. **

Monday morning rolled around too soon, and it was time to tell the rest of the office that JJ was pregnant. They had discussed waiting till she was into her second trimester, but in the end she'd realized that keeping a secret from the team, was more difficult than negotiating the high wire in a circus act. Privately, Spencer was relived, he knew that everyone already knew anyway, thanks to his uncertainties, but there was no reason to tell his wife that fact.

He admired his wife, she would get up in the morning, and start her day by vomiting her guts out, but she always got it together to go to work. She didn't move with the same energetic gait he was used to, but he didn't miss that. He thought she worked too hard, but she told him she would be careful, and if she was tired she would get rest. He believed her because he knew how much she wanted this baby. She wasn't going to do anything to jeopardize the pregnancy.

She had her first doctor's appointment in two weeks. He hoped no case would keep them away, he knew how important it was for her to see the doctor. She told him that if they did have a case, and it looked like they would be out of town, she would stay behind and go by herself. He didn't want to miss anything, and crossed his fingers that he would be able to go with her.

He went into the kitchen that morning, and watched as she pulled a box of crackers out of the pantry. She opened the box, and placed several of them into a small plastic container. She caught him looking at him and laughed.

"These seem to be the only thing I can keep down in the morning, so I'm taking some with me just in case."

"Okay babe, so tell me when does the morning sickness end?" He knew, but he wanted her to feel like he was really interested in the whole process.

"Well in theory at the beginning of the second trimester, or about 14 weeks. But I have to warn you, some women have morning sickness throughout their whole pregnancy. I hope that I'm not one of them."

"Me too babe, it hurts my stomach every time you run for the bathroom, I can't imagine what it's like for you."

"You know as much as I hate the whole losing my dinner thing, I don't mind in a way, because I'm so happy that we're having a baby." She stepped up, and kissed him softly, making him warm inside.

"I'm getting used to the idea," He said, without a trace of fear in his voice, but it was still there, deep in his eyes.

She didn't mention it because he was trying so hard. She couldn't be upset with him if he didn't turn handsprings at the thought of fatherhood.

"So, just what are we going to tell everyone today, and when, we have a case we need to deal with on my desk?"

"Where are we going this time?" He picked up the brown paper sack that carried her crackers, and followed her to the door of their house.

"New York City, a serial rapist," His eyes went dark and cold when she told him; he hated crimes against women and children.

"There is something we haven't discussed," he said, as they left the house and got into their SUV. "What are we going to do if we get cases with kids, how are we going to deal with the emotions they'll bring?"

She pulled the seatbelt over her lap and started the car. It had turned cold that morning, so she cranked up the heat, as she seemed to be more sensitive to cold and heat lately.

"I was thinking about that last night, and I think that we just have to be objective. We have to remember that the brutalized children we see aren't our baby."

Spencer turned on the radio, and dialed up some soft jazz to listen to on the drive.

"Do you think we can do that, babe?"

"We don't have a choice Spence, one thing the doctor is going to tell me, is to stay as stress free as is possible. I can't do that if I take these cases personally."

He wanted to take her into his arms. He had been so caught up in his own fears that he'd forgotten about their jobs, and how the stress would affect his wife and the baby. For the first time in all the years he'd worked at the BAU, he began to doubt whether or not he should do the work he did.

He loved his job, after all it had brought him Jen, and now through her… a child. He'd also found his twin sister, and because of her marriage to Gideon - the man he thought of as his father - he had a beautiful niece. And he had friends, Morgan, Garcia and Elle. He wouldn't trade any of his life now, for the loneliness he'd lived with for years.

"Jen, I know you are right, but I don't know if I can just shake off that type of case like it was nothing."

"I'm not saying that's what you have to do," She said glancing over at him, her face as serious as he'd ever seen it. "I am only saying that we have to separate what we see in the job from our lives. Please promise me that we'll always talk to each other. I think we proved that keeping secrets blows everything out of proportion to what it really is."

He knew she spoke of the last week, and her decision not to tell him right away about the baby. He knew she hadn't done it out of spite, so he couldn't be mad at her.

"Ok you have deal, from this moment on we share what we're feeling about everything, and nothing will be allowed to fester, or grow out of control."

"Good, I'd shake on it with you but since I am driving taking my hands of the wheel isn't the best idea."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan and Elle had both arrived at the BAU ahead of Spencer and JJ. They were currently discussing whether or not JJ had told Reid about the baby, and if so how he'd taken the news.

"I say he freaked out big time." Elle observed.

"You'll get no argument from me. I hope that he didn't faint, that would be so embarrassing," Morgan said, as he pictured the whole scene in his head.

"By the way did you put in money for the baby pool Garcia and I started?"

"Yeah, I did, and I put in some serious cash, so baby Reid better not let me down."

"Well all I can say is I hope that Spencer makes it through the pregnancy, then we can observe how he handles the baby."

"Elle, don't you think you should be worried about JJ instead?"

"Naw, are you kidding she can handle anything," Elle said, dismissing her friend with a wave of her hand.

Morgan was about to agree with her, when the elevators doors opened, and out walked the couple in question. As usual, they parted without an outward sign they were remotely more than coworkers. Morgan found it so amusing how they tried so hard to keep their marriage out of the work place. He often ribbed Reid about it, but the young man said it was the only way to keep their lives separate. He said they didn't want to get joined at the hip.

"Hey Reid you're looking much better today, anything special happen over the weekend."

"Morgan, why do you have to know about everything, can't a guy just come into the office, and go to work like other normal people."

"Come on kid, we are not normal people."

"That's for sure," a voice sounded behind them, Hotch stood there, his usual penetrating stare boring into Reid like a laser.

Out of all of his coworkers, Hotch was the only one that didn't know what was happening with the young profiler. At least that's what Reid thought, but like Gideon one could never be sure with Hotch. His gaze could read everything in your soul whether you wanted him to or not. Reid sometimes felt sorry for Jack, when the boy was a teenager, he wouldn't be able to get away with anything.

"I need everyone in the conference room, we've have a new case."

They proceeded up the stairs, and down the hallway, the usual grumbles flying around at the thought of a case this early on a Monday morning. Once they got into the conference room they all assumed their regular roles, Hotch and Gideon throwing around a very preliminary profile. Elle was going through the case files, and presenting facts on sexual crimes that were her specialty. Morgan put his two cents in on the stalking of the victims; he was their expert on obsessive crimes. JJ gave them the histories about the victims, their profiles, as well as what the New York police had found so far.

Reid was silent taking in everything, everyone was saying as he scanned the police reports at top speed and then more slowly. He was puzzled by the fact that the Unsub blindfolded his victims. He asked Elle what she thought, and she said she didn't know yet. She thought perhaps the Unsub didn't want them to see him, or he felt some kind of remorse for his crimes.

He and JJ didn't have the opportunity to announce their news on the plane to New York. They decided to tell everyone on the way back. Reid hoped this would be an easy solve so they wouldn't have to stay over night. He'd forgotten to pack the journal, and he didn't want to break his promise to write in it every night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luck was with them, and they were able to wrap up the case in one day. It turned out the Unsub was a badly disfigured man, who didn't want his victims to see his face. That was why he attacked them from behind, and blindfolded them. He got caught going after another victim. She managed to fight him off, and maced him. Because of the preexisting injuries to his eyes, he went to the hospital, and was found out to be the rapist.

Spencer knew that not all of their cases would be so simple, but he was glad this one was. He sat down next to JJ on the plane, breaking their rule of no affection at work as he put an arm around her. The team looked curiously at them.

"Guys, listen up, we have an announcement to make," JJ said squeezing Spencer's hand. She nodded at him and he spoke with out a tremor.

"Ah - I suppose you all have noticed that we've been acting strange for a few days."

"Define strange Reid," Morgan said with a grin. "How have the last few days been different from how you usually act?"

"Very funny Morgan," Reid was not amused.

"Ok kid, sorry I didn't mean to offend you."

"I'm going to have baby," JJ blurted out into the awkward silence following Morgan's apology.

There was silence for a moment as they were all startled by the bluntness of JJ's communication. Then there was a chorus of "congratulations," and "when are you due?" to a general approval of the possibility of a July 4th delivery.

After the plane landed, and the happy couple left, there was an argument amongst the rest of the team about the baby poll. Hotch said that he couldn't condone gambling in a federal law enforcement office, but he put down fifty bucks on the 30th of June, as the date the baby would make its appearance. He claimed that first baby's were almost always early. Gideon thought he was blowing smoke by saying that, but if the man wanted to lose his money, who was he to argue with him.

Morgan left them all to fill in Garcia, and that left Gideon and Elle arguing over the 3rd of July. They ended up with the same date, but different times.

JJ and Spencer had their own bet going. It was over who would win the baby pool they were sure was taking place under their noses. They got a kick out of the fact that the others thought they could bet on the baby, and not be caught out. That was okay though, their friends could have their fun, and they would enjoy watching them fight over dates and times.

Spencer wrote about it all in the journal, and to his mother. He couldn't wait to see what the next months would bring. JJ had been right when she called it an adventure. He was going to enjoy the ride.


	6. The Doctor's visit, number one

**A/n Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CM, please don't sue me.**

I think I must have been completely sleep-deprived or just plain crazy to take Spence at his word when he said he could handle accompanying me to the doctor. He said last night, that he'd been studying up on the internet, and knew exactly what to expect. Then he launches into a complete description of what my first visit will be like, including me getting on the table, and into the stirrups. It didn't seem to bother him at all when he told me what my doctor would do. He seemed to think it was completely fascinating. Of course that was a little unnerving. I decided to take this as a sign that my husband was a mature individual, able to go through this with me with out fainting or freaking out.

I asked him at least three times on the way to the clinic, and once when we sat down in the waiting room, if he were sure he could handle this. He repeatedly said he could, and by the fourth time I asked he was getting a little pissed off, so I backed off. I congratulated myself once more that he'd grown up, and was taking this pregnancy seriously. I apologized for doubting him, kissed him, and held his hand while he beamed at me for my trust in him. This I would find out in a matter of minutes had been misplaced, not badly, but still misplaced.

Then the nurse called us back to the examination room. I got disrobed, and ready for the exam, and he hopped up on the table. I was beginning to think my husband had been replaced by aliens; after all he was always Mr. Hygienic, and normally wouldn't go within ten feet of medical equipment unless he was sure it was sterile enough to eat of off. I doubted this was the case in this room. He just smiled at me, and swung his legs like a little boy.

I was thanking God when the doctor came into the room. I introduced him to her, and he jumped off the table, and shook her had enthusiastically. I explained that he would be staying for the whole exam. Sharon winked at me, and I thought for the hundredth time that day that this was a bad idea. It seemed to go well at first. She checked my vitals height and weight. She was very patient with all the questions Spencer was asking. I know Sharon and she was getting a kick out of him.

Then it came the moment for me to get up on the table, and into the stirrups. Now I hate this part of any physical, and it was worse with Spencer in the room. I decided that if he could watch I could endure it with out flinching. I watched him closely, and when Sharon placed her finger inside of me to feel the cervix, and check for enlargement of the uterus, I saw Spencer go green around the gills. It was at this point I ordered him to leave. If he was going to faint, or be sick, he could do it in the waiting room, where the nurses could deal with him. He left with out complaint, and as soon as the door closed Sharon began to laugh. I waited till she was through, and I had my clothes on again then I laughed as well.

She said she was impressed by how well he did. She told me that the week before; there was this patient that came in with her husband, a big burly guy. Totally macho, he was going to watch the whole thing, he could handle it. She said she hadn't even started the internal exam; he hit the floor when the woman put her feet in the stirrups. I didn't feel so bad after that. Still, I had to give my guy credit he was trying, and he is so cute to watch as he tries.

He wouldn't look me in the eye on the way home, even though I tried to be reassuring. He thought I had over reacted. To which I replied that he looked green enough to be a stand in for Kermit the frog. He didn't think that was at all funny. I thought it was pretty clever. I know I shouldn't laugh, but I couldn't help myself. He said that was fine, I could have my laughs, but next time he would be fine. I shudder to think of next time!

He really is looking forward to the next time, as I am because we get to have our first ultrasound, and I am very anxious to see my baby. There isn't anything that will make Spencer faint on an ultra sound is there?

The journal entry and his mother's letter should be interesting tonight. I wonder what Diana Reid will make of all this? Maybe she will be able to remember what having twins were like. Oh God, I hope we don't have twins, some how I don't see us with two babies at once. I better not mention it to Spence. He might have a heart attack at the thought!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you know I don't get women? They seem to think we can't handle anything. Is it all women that think this way, or is it just Jennifer? I mean I take the time to do some research on the internet about her first visit to the doctor, and she pats me on the head like I'm a cute little boy. It's annoying, and then when I kindly share all that I learned, her eyes glaze over. I know that everyone gets fed up with my rambling of obscure facts, and statistics, but really this is our baby, and she can't do me the courtesy of paying attention when I'm explaining the procedure to her. I found the whole process fascinating. You see I'm in touch with my feminine side, right?

Anyway, she asked me about ten times on the way to the clinic if I was sure I could handle the exam. I assured her with infinite patience that I could. Then she asked me another three times in the waiting room. I was out of patience by then, and was starting to get a little angry. She did apologize, but them she smiled at me like she was indulging a spoiled child. Jeez, what does a guy have to do to get respect anymore?

Finally we get called back to the room. I personally thought we had to wait too long, but Jen didn't seem to think so. Then while she's changing into those awful little jonnies they make you where for these things, I decided to take a seat on the table. My loving wife gives me the strangest look, and when I question what's wrong, she starts rambling on about how she can't believe I would get so close to the stirrups, seeing as how they are very un-sterile. I don't know why she thought this was strange, I mean sure I like things neat, and clean at home, but I'm not a total germ freak. Where does she get these ideas anyway?

Her doctor seems to be a very nice person. She is a friend of Jennifer's and while I trust my wife's judgment, I believe I am going to do a background check on her. I won't tell Jen of course, she would just get mad, and say I was incapable of trust. What she doesn't know won't hurt her. I'll get Garcia to do it for me, and I'll swear her to secrecy.

I just realized I'm getting off topic. So after introductions were made, the doc began the checks of Jen's vitals, her height, and weight. I asked a few well thought out questions, and I caught my disloyal wife rolling her eyes, and grinning at her "friend" they didn't think I noticed but I did. A guy can't even ask his wife's doctor questions with out attitude. I was doing fine when the doc started the internal exam. I knew exactly what to expect, and was fine and then for some unknown reason my wife is telling me to leave. She said in no uncertain terms, that if I was going to faint I should do it else where, and leave the doctor to her exam.

See I don't get it, I mean I may have been a little light headed, but it was probably my blood sugar crashing. Ever since Jen got morning sickness she won't cook breakfast anymore. I have to do it, and she rushed me out the door so fast, I didn't have time for anything other than coffee. When I told her after she was finished that I was fine, and she didn't have to kick me out, she made some smart remark about my resemblance to Kermit the Frog. Now I didn't appreciate that, and besides it's impossible for a human being to turn that shade of green.

Well it's time for me to make my daily journal entry. I'm going to be fair in my presentation of the day's events. After all if I'm going to count this as research, I have to be objective, right? I wonder what my mother will make of this letter. Maybe all the baby talk will help her to remember Stephanie. Then maybe she'll recognize her, if we go out to Las Vegas after the baby is born. I really want my child to know its grandmother.

I can't wait for the next appointment, we get to have an ultra sound, and see the baby. I can't wait to hear the heart beat. In a strange way I think that will make it real for me, hearing my baby's heart beat. Just so I am really clear, I will not faint this time!

**TBC**


	7. The case hits home

**A/n All the same warning apply. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. **

**_FBI Freeze, Get your hands in the air! _**Hotch pushed the Unsub to the wall of the small windowless room, and cuffed him. The man made no protests. How could he, they'd caught him red handed. Spencer lowered his gun, and went to check on the small figure chained to the wall. The small girl was ok physically, but she shied away from Spencer when he squatted down beside her.

"Hey Christina, I'm Spencer. We're going to take you home to your mommy, would you like that."

She regarded him for a moment, her small frame shaking. She was just five years old. It made Spencer's blood boil to think about what this man had done to her. If anyone ever hurt his child this way - well he wouldn't think about it. He promised JJ he wouldn't let the kids get to him.

It had been hard not to let this one get to either one of them. He remembered very well two days ago, when JJ had rushed into the bull pen with a new case

_Reid had been at his desk, playing poker with Morgan. Elle had been standing with her hip against his desk, talking to them about JJ's pregnancy. All of them wanted daily updates, regarding the progress of said gestation. Reid thought they were treating her like she was a thoroughbred brood mare, which had just been out to stud with the last winner of the Triple Crown. He knew they all had money on the outcome, but she still had little less then seven months to go._

_When JJ had come into the bullpen at roughly the speed of sound, he knew something really bad had happened. She hadn't moved with that much energy since before she got pregnant. He stood up abruptly knocking his cards to the floor in his haste._

"_Jen… what's the matter… you look like-"_

_She silenced him with a look. Their cardinal rule was broken. They didn't act like a married couple on the job, especially now that she was expecting his baby. She softened the blow by smiling at him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. _

_Dear God… what's happened now… he wondered, as she told them they had a case, and were needed in the conference room? _

_He rushed to catch up to her, as she fairly ran down the hall. Someone with legs as long as his shouldn't have trouble keeping up with her, but he did. He tried reassure her with a look, but seeing her face as he stepped up beside her, nearly stopped him in his tracks. She was trying not to cry. JJ never cried, not in the office. He knew she cared about all the victims they'd helped, but she never cried in front of her team mates. Spencer was the only one allowed to see her tears. Something was very wrong._

_When they all assembled, she began to talk, handing cases files to the team. Her eyes were bright, but she kept her voice under control. This particular unsub was kidnapping children, molesting them, and killing them. He would keep them for three days, raping them repeatedly. When they were dead, he would dump the bodies in the playground, posing them on the slide, or on the merry-go-round. _

_The victims were all female, between the ages of three and five. They were bouncing ideas around, as they usually did, when Spencer realized what was upsetting his wife. He was looking at a picture of the first victim, one the parents had given the police to help find her. She was a beautiful four year old girl with brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was sculpted like God had made it on one of his better days. He looked over at where JJ sat. Her face revealed nothing, but he knew what she was thinking._

_He looked at the photos of the other children, including the latest victim that had been snatched only twenty-four hours ago. The faces were so much alike, they could've all been related. From that moment on both he, and JJ worked on autopilot. They had to do their jobs, a small child needed them. What they couldn't forget was that each of these children looked just like Spencer, or like what JJ had pictured their child would look like! _

_They won the good fight again, finding the Unsub just twenty four hours later. They surprised him in the basement of his house with his last victim Christina Shelby. JJ had demanded to be allowed to go on the raid with them. Hotch finally agreed to it, provided she stay back till it was clear. Normally, he would never agree to such a thing, but he'd noticed the resemblance as well. His feelings as a father, over rode his better sense as a boss._

Now they had the man in custody, and Spencer was holding out a hand to a traumatized little girl. She pulled further away from him, fresh tears tracking down her tiny face. He heard the clink of chains, and watched as Elle unlocked the arm shackles from the wall.

"Honey… can we take those off your ankles," Elle said as gently as she could, moving to the girl's side.

Christina refused to let Elle touch her. Then JJ entered the room. She walked over to the little girl, and knelt beside her, talking softly. Elle and Spencer backed away when they saw Christina's eyes latch on to JJ. They kept the EMTs back, while JJ tried to convince the girl to let her remove the rest of the restraints.

"Hi sweetie, I'm JJ." She knelt down next to her, not getting to close. Christina sniffed, and whimpered when JJ held out her hand.

"Honey, can I take those chains off you, they must hurt."

The girl regarded her for a minute, and then stuck a leg out. JJ removed one shackle, and then another when Christina allowed her to touch her other leg. As soon as she was free of the chains, she threw herself into JJ's arms, sobbing loudly.

"I want mommy," she cried, breaking Spencer's heart.

"I know honey, shh… you going to go home now." JJ rocked the girl in her arms till she quieted. JJ refused to allow the EMTs to touch her. She talked Hotch into letting them drive the girl to the hospital, where her mother would meet them.

The girl didn't want to let go of JJ, and Spencer didn't want her carrying that much weight. They didn't know what to do till JJ said to Christina.

"Hey Christina, there's someone here you should meet."

She gestured to Spencer, who stepped forward hesitantly; he didn't want to make her cry again. The girl looked at him with tear filled eyes, and began to whimper again.

'No… honey its ok… this is Spencer, he's my husband, and a very nice man."

He waved at her, and tried to smile reassuringly. Christina's breathe began to hitch again. He was going to back away, but JJ shook her head.

"Sweetheart, do you know the story of Cinderella?"

Christina nodded her head, her eyes never left Spencer. He felt like he was playing the child's game red light, green light, and he was stuck on red light.

"Remember the handsome prince that gives Cinderella the glass slipper she lost at the ball? Well, Spencer is my handsome prince, and we know that handsome princes never hurt the princess, right?"

Christina nodded again, her thumb went to her mouth, and she began to suck on it as she listened to JJ tell the story.

"See, I can't pick you up, you're too big, but Spencer can take you to your mommy. Will you let him carry you out of here? I promise he won't hurt you; he's a prince just like in the story.

The girl watched him for a moment, and then she held her arms out to him. He picked her up off of JJ's lap, and carried her out to the car. She refused to move from his arms or lap when he sat down. By the time they reached the hospital, she was fast asleep with her head on his shoulder.

All of it was worth it to see the reunion of mother and child. All the ladies on the team cried, even Hotch looked suspiciously bright-eyed. Morgan didn't tease Reid about being a fairy tale prince, although he was sure he would remember to, at a later date.

The flight home was more subdued then usual. JJ and Spencer cuddled together on the bench, and no one said anything to them. They all knew how hard this case had been on them, and if they wanted to forget their rules, and hold each other, that was okay.

The Reid's arrived at their home fifteen minutes after the flight landed. Spencer carried their bags into their bedroom. He went looking for JJ, but she wasn't in the house. In spite of the cold December wind, she was out on the back deck, standing by the railing. He moved beside her, and for a very long time neither of them said anything to the other. Finally, she turned to him, and he saw the tears running down her face. He opened his arms, and she came into them, crying out all the pent up emotion she refused to show to the rest of the world.

"Spence, do you ever think we're wrong to have a baby?" She spoke into his shoulder.

"What… no… of course not, I love our baby."

"But what if something happens to our child?"

"Nothing is going to happen to our baby."

"You don't know that Spencer."

He pulled back from her, and looked her in the eyes, his hands on her shoulders.

"Honey, I know we can't protect him from everything, but we'll do out best, that's all anyone can do."

"I'm afraid Spencer, I was never afraid till now."

"Honey we have our first ultrasound in the morning. We'll see our baby, and he'll be safe and growing right here." He pressed a hand to her flat belly.

"Besides he has two parents that have badges, and carry guns, no one will dare mess with him."

She smiled, and flung herself back into his arms kissing him hard. When she let go of him, he said breathlessly.

"What was that for?"

"For being you, and letting me turn you into a fairy tale prince for a few minutes. For supporting me and the baby when you're terrified of being a dad, and most of all for loving me."

"I can't live without you," he whispered. "And I can't live with out our baby."

He led her into their room, and for awhile she forgot about horrible men that kidnap, and hurt innocent children. There was only Spencer, and their child.


	8. Surprise, Dr Reid

_**A/n all the same warnings apply. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own CM. No copyright infringement is intended. Any resemblance to persons' living or dead is purely coincidental.**_

When Spencer woke up the morning after the Christina Shelby case ended, he had knots is his stomach. Today was the day. He was going to see his baby on the ultrasound screen for the first time. He was excited, happy, and freaked out all at the same time. He hadn't felt this way, since the morning after he'd asked Jen to marry him.

Jen was already up, and in the shower, so he decided to make some coffee, with lots of lovely sugar. He knew he would get the evil eye from his wife, as he drank coffee in front of her. She had sworn off caffeine entirely. She said she was going to do everything she could, to have a healthy baby. Still, that didn't mean she couldn't be jealous of his consumption, of the wonderful smelling concoction.

While he waited for the coffee to brew, he put a bagel in the toaster, and pulled a container of cream cheese spread out of the refrigerator. Since the morning sickness was still bothering her, he left the eggs where they were. He liked scrambled eggs with lots of dill. Jen claimed the smell of the spice made her want to vomit. So he made do with bagels most mornings.

He poured the coffee, and added his usual amount of sugar. He spread a bypass inducing quantity of cream cheese on his bagel, and placed the two halves on a plate. He looked out the window, and saw that it had been snowing during the night, but the storm was over now. The sun was out, and the whole world was white, and silver, and ice.

He was just sitting down to eat, when Jen came in looking drawn, and worn out. He wished he could do something to make her more comfortable. The doctor said the morning sickness would be over by the end of her first trimester. The doctor estimated her at about ten weeks now; they would know for sure after the ultrasound.

"Baby, can I just sniff your coffee. I swear I won't try to steal it, and drink it."

"Uh huh… I've heard that before, you just stay on your side of the table. Keep your hands where I can see them.

"Oh very funny Special Agent Dr Reid, what are you going to do, arrest me for grand theft Java?"

She was slumped in her chair, and glaring at him. In spite of haggard appearance, and her sarcasm, she was still beautiful, and still damn sexy.

"I know that look Dr. Reid, and if you think you're going to get laid after I just threw up the entire contents of my stomach, your sadly mistaken, big boy.

"Come on baby, meet me in the bedroom. You can just lie there, and I'll do all the work."

In truth, he had no intention of bumping hips with his wife. Ok… he was a guy; he'd always be in the mood. But right now, he was just trying to get a rise out of her. He wanted to get her mind off of throwing up.

"Oh, yeah that'd be real romantic, besides sex with you is what got me in this condition in the first place, so I may never let you touch me again.

"Really… I'll bet you can't go a week with out trying to get me into bed."

"You don't want to take that bet Dr Reid; I may never be in the mood again, ever."

"Never is a very long time Jen. Haven't you ever done something you didn't want to do, and then after you did it, you were suddenly in the mood?"

"No!"

"You're lying to me Jen."

"What difference does it make?"

Nothing, I just want you to admit you're lying."

"That's never going to happen, buster. Now about this bet. I say you can't go a week, with out trying to get laid."

"Ok… what's the bet?

"The loser has to cook the winner, breakfast in bed for an entire week."

"You can't stand the smell of eggs, Jen how are you going to cook me breakfast for a week?"

"Oh… look who's Mister Confidence, what happened to the shy, awkward guy I married?"

"I threw him out, he was cramping my style."

"Cute Spence, very cute," She got up and turned for the bedroom. "You just go on eating that wonderful looking bagel, and don't give me another thought.

"I won't, and about the bet, do we have a deal?"

"Yes!"

"Did you take your prenatal vitamins, honey?" Spencer said this in such a syrupy tone, that Jen told him in no uncertain terms where he could go, and how to get there. Then she veered off into the kitchen for her vitamins.

He sat back, well satisfied with the exchange, and finished his breakfast. Hopefully, their little spat had gotten her mind off the case last night. He'd felt her tossing, and turning in her sleep the night before, and once she'd screamed. It hurt him to know how badly she'd suffered for those poor little girls.

He was glad they had the doctor's appointment today. He knew that once they saw the baby, she would cheer up. As for himself, he was very nervous. The doctor had recommended they do a transvaginal ultrasound, instead of a transabdominal scan. A clearer picture is obtained because there are no abdominal muscles, and other obstacles to go through. He reminded himself that seeing the speculum, or the probe for the procedure, was no cause for fainting.

He now had more respect for his wife than he'd ever had before. He knew all the things to expect during pregnancy, but to actually see them happen; well he knew he wouldn't handle it as well as she was so far.

Still, he hoped that once the morning sickness was over, his good natured wife would return. As for the bet, he was confident he would win it with no problem. He'd been used to "going it alone" as it were before Jen. He could do it again. He finished his excellent breakfast, and headed for a nice, long, hot shower. The doctor's visit was going to be a breeze this time. He was singing as he entered the shower.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time Jen refrained from questioning Spencer about his nerves. She resigned herself to the fact that if he was going to faint, he would faint. At least they would be in a medical clinic. And, he'd told her after the last appointment that he felt like she had been really patronizing the last time. She'd been having so much fun teasing him; she didn't realize she was hurting his feelings. She was tempted to tell him to just deal with it. The mood swings were going to get a lot worse in the coming months.

There were several pregnant women in the clinic. She looked at each of them in turn, and wondered how she would look in the later months of pregnancy. The thought depressed her. She didn't want to turn into an unattractive whale. What if Spencer stopped loving her because she was fat, and ugly?

"Hey, what's wrong babe?"

Spencer had been watching her, and he had a pretty good idea what was bothering her. This was the part of pregnancy he dreaded the most, the constant reassurance that she was beautiful, and that he still loved her. Ever since she had told him she was pregnant, he'd watched other pregnant women, in the course of his daily activities. He never thought any of them were unattractive, and that went triple for his wife.

"Spence, will you still love me when I am fat, and awkward?"

"Honey of course I will, I don't care how you change."

"You're not just saying that, you really mean it."

"Of course I do, you're the most beautiful woman in the whole world and you always will be."

She knew he was humoring her, but it was nice to hear the flattering things he had to say. Her confidence had waned a little in the last few weeks. She figured it was because she was always tired now. She prayed every day that the morning sickness would end soon, and she could get back to normal. She knew that she wouldn't be normal like before baby, but maybe she'd get some pep back.

She squeezed his hand, and they continued to wait impatiently to be called back to a room. Now that she was here, her heart had started to pound like it was trying to play the Minute Waltz. She looked over at Spencer; he smiled at her and looked utterly serene. Was it an act, was he really nervous on the inside and hiding it successfully.

"Jen, it's going to be okay."

"I know I'm just nervous that's all."

"I'm nervous too, but it's going to be great, we get to see our baby for the first time, I'm really excited.

He did have the look of a kid on Christmas morning. She tried to match his mood. She was just relaxing when the nurse called them back to the exam room. Then her heart began to race again. She told herself to calm down; she didn't want a lecture from her OB about her blood pressure.

Because it was another internal exam, she had to don the hospital jonnie again. _Why don't the make these things close all the way in the back? Who has the coordination to tie up the stupid ties on their own? _This she thought, with growing resentment toward the medical profession_. Why were so many things in medicine so uncomfortable? _Spencer was keeping up a steady stream of useless facts, to try and distract her, and she was trying to let him do it. He was trying so hard, she had to appreciate it.

She sat on the table, and forced herself relax, and breathe, it was going to be okay. Spencer smiled at her from the chair he currently inhabited. Once again she asked herself what she'd done right to deserve such a kind, and gentle man like her husband.

When her doctor opened the door about ten minutes later, Jen had succeeded in relaxing. Now she felt excited again.

"Hi Jen… how are you Spencer? You guys ready to see your baby?"

"Hey Sharon," Jen's voice wavered a bit, and Dr Campbell smiled to herself.

Nervous first time parents were cute. She noticed that Spencer seemed to be the calm one this time around. She kept an eye on him while she asked JJ questions about how she was feeling. She sympathized with her regarding morning sickness, and assured her once again, that it would be over in a few weeks.

JJ was very happy to see that her blood pressure was okay. She got weighed, and then it was time for the scan. Spencer came over to her side, and took her hand while the nurse came in, and draped a sheet over JJ from the waist down.

"Okay Jen you remember this part from all of your physicals. Just take a couple of deep breaths, and relax."

Dr Campbell picked up the speculum, and it disappeared under the sheet. Jen grimaced, and squeezed Spencer's hand. She turned her head to look at him, and he was frowning so she smiled at him. After a minute, or so the doctor turned to adjust the screen on the ultrasound machine. Then she picked up the probe, covered it in jelly, and then it too disappeared under the sheet. JJ watched Spencer but his eyes were glued to the screen of the machine.

After a few seconds a noise began to be heard it was rhythmic, and very fast. Spencer realized this was the heart beat, and his eyes grew wide.

"There's your baby's heartbeat. One hundred and thirty-nine beats per minute."

He looked once more at Jen, and saw the tears running down her face, the widest smile he'd every seen on her face.

"Here we go, baby Reid is in the house."

Spencer watched as the doctor began to point out different features. He watched as the doctor began to smile. He thought he could see tiny little arms, and legs, but something was wrong there seemed to be too many arm, and legs. Wait, isn't that an extra head. He looked up at the doctor in confusion, not willing to believe what his eye told him. Jen hadn't noticed anything, but she did notice Spencer's face, he'd gone as white as the sheet that covered her.

"Dr Campbell is everything ok," fear filled her voice, and her heart began to race.

"Everything's fine Jen, you're definitely at ten weeks. Oh, and by the way, you have twins."

Suddenly, the pressure on the hand Spencer had been holding was gone. She heard the thump as he hit the floor. He'd fainted after all.

**A/n Okay, it's it boys, girls or one of each for the Reid's. Let me know what you think **


	9. And the winner is

**A/n I'm sorry for the long wait on this chapter, real life interfered for a while, but that's all done now. I was able to get into my new place several days earlier than I thought. Thanks for your patience. As usual the same warnings apply, and I don't own CM, only my own characters. **

When Spencer opened his eyes, he was still lying on the floor of the doctor's office. There were two sets of eyes staring down at him, one beautiful cobalt blue, and the other cinnamon brown.

"Hey Dr Reid, you ok?" He heard the amusement in the voice of his wife's doctor.

"What happened," he pushed his hands through his hair, and regarded the doctor curiously. He was confused, he thought he remembered hearing a heart beat from the ultrasound machine and - oh yeah… the babies, two of them. He was going to be a father to twins. He started to get up, but the doctor said.

"Hey Spencer, stay where you are for a minute, I want to check your blood pressure."

"I'm fine doctor… just surprised that's all." She ignored his protest, and wrapped the cuff around his arm.

"Honey are you sure you're okay?" JJ knelt beside him, and he was ashamed that he'd put that look of concern in her eyes.

"Yeah Jen, just embarrassed." He hugged her hard after the doctor said his pressure was normal. "We're having twins… can you believe it?"

He pulled her up with him as he got to his feet. The doctor gave them some print outs of the images from the ultrasound. The print outs were black and white, and looking at the babies was like looking at two little aliens. Of course he was smart enough not to make that observation out loud. Well, at least he knew that time would change that perception.

His face felt like it was returning to it normal shade of pale. He felt just vain enough to wonder what Morgan would think of his fainting. He shuddered to think what he would do with that information, along with the whole Prince Spencer thing from the case the day before. It appeared that his life was going to be hell at the BAU for awhile. He sighed, put his arm around his wife, and left the doctors office.

He was so wrapped up in his own thought, that he pretty much ignored JJ on the way home. Fortunately she was very quiet, and it never occurred to him as he watched the black top roll by, that she could be upset.

JJ did notice that Spencer wasn't talking; she didn't try to draw him out because she didn't know what to say. She was afraid if she spoke she would cry, her insides felt like she'd just been on a high speed rollercoaster. Which is pretty much what she felt every morning, when she was worshiping the porcelain god. Of all the things she thoughts she would hear at the doctor's visit, finding out she was carrying twins was pretty low on the list.

_Damn it, how had this happened? Well ok I know how it happened, but why now? I love my Spence, and I want to have children with him. I just thought it would be one at a time. What are we going to do with an instant family?_

After obsessing over the issue of twins for most of the drive she was a little surprised to find the when they reached home the nauseous feeling she had was gone. Now she was restless, and amazingly enough considering her thoughts -very horny. She followed Spencer into the house, and when he turned to ask her again if she was okay, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him hard. He tried to protest for a moment but it was only a token protest, and the next thing he knew she ripped his new white button down shirt open. They stumbled into the living room, and he pushed her down on the couch.

When JJ collapsed on top of Spencer some time later she couldn't speak, both of them were too busy trying to get their breath back to do much more than lay on the floor. He didn't complain about Jen "attacking" him, though he was sure he would never look at the sofa in quite the same way again. He also realized that sitting was going to be a challenge for a couple of days, as he thought he probably had rug burns on his backside.

"So does this mean I won our bet?" He was extraordinarily pleased with himself. He had been prepared to wait out the week, but he was very happy Jen had broken first.

Oh the damn bet. She had actually forgotten all about it. "Yes, Spencer you can gloat now," she said, as she climbed off of him, and began to get dressed.

"I don't want to gloat; I want to know what's bothering you." He grabbed, and pulled her down, wearing only her panties, to lie on top of him again.

"Why does something have to be bothering me?" She wouldn't look him in the eye as she spoke, which only confirmed his suspicions.

"Okay… lets list them shall we, one we just found out we're having twins. You already know how I feel about it because I fainted, real masculine, huh." She started to speak, and he shushed her with a hand to her mouth.

"Second, you'd never risk losing a bet like the one we made this morning, because you're way too sick to eat, let alone cook at breakfast time. Third, you never just get up, and get dressed after sex; you love to cuddle with me. So… tell me what's wrong?"

"Damn it Spencer, do you constantly have to profile me?" He was surprised at the anger in her voice, but there was something else in it as well, he just wasn't sure what it was.

"I'm not profiling you babe, I'm concerned that -"

"Yes… you are… I can't do anything that does fit the mold you've made for me to live in, without you questioning me." She interrupted him with a snarl; he really didn't get how hard it was to be married to someone who always knew your thoughts, and feelings. As hard as she tried sometimes, he always saw through her, and it could be so maddening.

"That's not fair Jen, and you know it." Now his back was up, how could she accuse him of using profiling tricks on her? He would never do that to her on purpose.

"Isn't it, you freak out at the prospect of fatherhood, and I'm supposed to be all understanding, and supportive. But I'm not allowed to feel anything. Tears were falling now, and he realized he hadn't even thought about her feelings, and he was appalled that she was so upset. How is it, that he didn't see how stressed she must have been all these weeks?

"That's not what I'm saying Jen. Babe please… look at me." He put a long slim finger under her chin, and lifted her eyes to his. Her sapphire eyes were shining with tears, and he almost didn't say what he needed to tell her, but he knew he had to say it out loud.

"When I went to high school, I was a kid. Even if I'd been the same age as all the other students, a girl like you would never have looked at me twice, except to tease me."

She started to protest that his assessment wasn't true, and he said, "Please let me finish, when I was barely old enough to think of myself as a man, I started work at the BAU. I met you, and you were the most beautiful women I'd ever met. Remember our first date? What a disaster that was."

"Spencer I-"

"Come on baby, you know it's true. And after that, I thought I'd never have another chance with you. Then a miracle happened, you said you loved me, and my world changed forever in an instant." The tears in her eyes overflowed at this pronouncement. How could she be upset with him after he said that?

"Babe, I've always known what loving you meant. He placed a hand on her belly. "It meant that someday we have a baby together. I hoped it would be one at a time, but as terrified as I am at the prospect of two at one time, I still love them, and their mother."

"Spencer I'm so sorry, I've done everything wrong. I never told you that I'm scared too. The thought of being a parent frightens me more than I've ever been. What are we going to do Spence, how are we going to raise two babies, and have careers?"

"Who said we both have to go back to work, I can stay home with them."

"Oh right… you're going to play Mr. Mom to twins!"

"Hey…I could do it; you always say I can do anything."

"Angel, that's not what I'm saying, I know how much working at the BAU does for how you see yourself. You're important to the team, and everyone respects you. I don't want you to lose that."

"Who says I'll lose it, I can work from home. I can still consult with the team."

"It's not the same thing as being there, and you know it."

"We have to decide something Jen; I don't want you to give up your job either."

"You're right, but I don't want the shock of this to push us into a premature decision that one, or both of us will regret. I don't want to lose you because you resent me, or I resent you."

"Look… we have almost six and half months to decide what to do, so let's just table this for now.

"Okay babe, but you promise me you'll think about it.

"Of course, now why don't you tell me what's on the menu for breakfast in the morning?"

"You're not really going to make me cook for you are you?"

"Well yeah, I won fair and square."

"Okay, but if I puke in your eggs -"

"That's disgusting, how am I supposed to eat eggs after that image."

"That's what you get for forcing me to cook in my condition." She pulled away, and stood up to get dressed. He stayed where he was hoping she would be up for round three, but she headed for the kitchen instead. Sighing he got up, and redressed except for his shirt, which was ruined now that Jen had torn it open.

"Ok… you don't have to cook, but what do I get for winning?" He called after her.

"I won't tell Morgan, or Stephanie that you fainted this morning, deal?"

How could he say no to that, he'd been prepared to offer her just about anything she wanted to keep that little piece of gossip out of Morgan's hands. Stephanie was an added bonus. Still, there was no reason to make Jen think she was doing him any favors, she might change her mind.

"Al right you drive a hard bargain, Mrs. Reid. He did his best to put a "you win" tone in his voice.

He walked into the kitchen, and stood gaping as she piled cream cheese and strawberry jam on an onion bagel.

"Oh, that's awful, how can you eat that?" More importantly how was he going to face a bagel again after this image in his head?

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." He couldn't believe she was enjoying that.

"So I assume it's safe to say the dreaded strange cravings portion of pregnancy has struck."

JJ nodded, and he realized that a good portion of the next months would be spent fetching ice cream, or pickles, or whatever for her from the market at all hours of the day, and night. Oh well, he'd just make sure that he got his favorite snack food while he was at it, to counter act the effect of seeing her eat things together that were never meant to be mixed.


	10. Snow day

_**A/n Thanks to all who continue to review or send personal messages. As usual, this is for you.**_

_**The same warnings and disclaimer apply.**_

When JJ awoke, and began her daily visit to the toilet to puke, it was snowing. Not a blizzard thank God, just tiny little flakes that the kids out side where trying to catch with their tongues. She stood at the bedroom window a few minutes later, and wondered when the desire to do that had left her. Would her babies do that when they were grade school age? She supposed they would.

_What kind of kids would they be full of energy, and athletic like her . Would they be like Spence, sweet and gentle, with large intellects? Or would they be a mix of both of us. _

She hoped they would be like her wonderful husband, only less socially awkward. She knew if either one of them had anything to say about it, the kids wouldn't suffer through childhood the way Spence had. She wouldn't allow it. If they were really smart, she'd make sure they went to private schools for gifted kids, so they could have friends with the same talents.

_Hey… you're thinking really far ahead Jen, shouldn't you be worried about things like, when the morning sickness will end, or how much longer you'll fit into your wardrobe? _

She supposed it was a little early to worry about such things. Maybe it was the snow that put her in the mood she was in, or it could be just the surging hormones. She place a hand on her stomach, and thought maybe she should write in a journal like Spence did every night. Last night he'd sat up late with his book, and the letter to his mother. She wondered what Diana Reid would make of twins. Would she finally remember her own daughter?

Her thoughts continued to chase themselves around in her head, and eventually she was thinking about names for the babies. That was another consideration, did she want girls, or boys, or one of each. She told herself with a smile, that it didn't matter; all she wanted were healthy babies. She remembered as a little girl, playing with dolls, and dressing them up. She had declared one day with deep solemnity, that she only wanted baby girls when she grew up. Of course she was seven at the time, and her mother just laughed, and assured her that she wouldn't care when the time came. She giggled at the silly little girl she had been, and a sleep filled voice said behind her.

"What are you laughing at, oh wife of mine?" Spencer sat up in bed, and began wiping the sleep out of his eyes.

JJ moved to the bed, and sat down beside him. He was so cute in the morning, his hair mussed, and his eyes blinking as they adjusted to the morning light. His desire to wake up late, had once been a sore spot in their relationship, she was a morning person, and he was a night owl. Eventually she'd stopped teasing him about it, and he stopped complaining when she would kick him out of bed on the mornings they had to work.

"I was just thinking about when I was a little girl. I told my mother when I was seven, that I only wanted baby girls. I liked playing dress up, and girls had the cutest clothes."

"Is that what you want, two girls?" He didn't care; if they were girls, he wanted two little carbon copies of his Jen.

"I don't care baby; I just want them to be healthy. So tell me, what do you want Spence, boys, or girls, or one of each."

"I don't care Jen, as long as they look like their beautiful mother."

"I want them to look like my handsome husband." She smiled when he flushed, would he ever see himself as an attractive man?

"I was also thinking about names." His eyebrows went up, and he said, "Isn't it a little early to make that decision Jen?"

"I suppose, but it's worth thinking about." She slapped his blanket covered leg, and said, "Come on lazy man, get your cute ass out of bed, we have to go in today."

He pouted, and she giggled again. "Can't we call in sick today?"

"No… you can't call in sick. We have a case we need to get working on, and the good news is that I don't think we'll have to go out of town this time, it's just a consult. Besides, you were the one complaining about all the paper work on your desk."

"Okay, but I got dibbs on the shower."

When he entered the kitchen awhile later, he found his lawfully wedded wife sipping tea, and munching on crackers. There were times when he was envious of her. Being pregnant was kind of cool after all, people paid lots of attention to you, and fell all over themselves making sure you didn't do things, like lift heavy stuff. In a few months the babies would be kicking, and feeling their movements inside of you would be pretty neat in his opinion. However, he'd never envied the morning sickness, or the mood swings.

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she reached up to squeeze it tight. "What are you thinking, Spence?"

"I was thinking about how great it must be for you to have two little people growing inside you. I wish I could experience it."

"You mean you want to throw up every morning, and have swollen ankles, mood swings, hemorrhoids, back pain-"

"What about getting all the attention from people, and feeling the babies kick you." He gently interrupted her.

"I suppose you're right Dr Reid, maybe the good out weighs the bad. I just wish it was over, and they were here so that I can see them, and hold them."

"It's going to be over soon enough and then the real fun begins."

He walked away to hunt up a bagel, which he ate with out the strawberry jam. Jen seemed to be handling things better that morning. He hoped this was a sign that everything was going to be all right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By the time they reached Quantico, it was really snowing. Spencer decided that if they weren't needed at a scene somewhere in another state, he was going to turn around, and get Jen back home. He didn't want to get snowed in for the sake of paper work. It could wait until another day. He thanked God for the parking garage, and their four wheel drive SUV.

As usual they kissed each other in the SUV, and by the time the exited the elevator, they resembled barely friendly coworkers. They others on the team thought this was hilarious, but they never laughed in front of the couple. Spencer was amazed that Morgan didn't tease him about their attitude, but he didn't realize that Morgan understood the wisdom of trying to keep work, and personal lives separate. One of these days he wanted to try the same thing with Penelope.

As usual the bull pen was buzzing, Morgan and Elle were chatting at their desks. Morgan was trying to find out who Elle's latest boyfriend was. Elle was successfully evading his inquiries, and Spencer could see it was irritating his partner. He mentally thanked the powers that be that he was married, and didn't have to endure match making attempts from Morgan. In fact, now that he wasn't the object of Morgan's teasing, he quite enjoyed seeing someone else on the receiving end.

Of course it didn't last long, as soon as Morgan saw him, he turned his teasing on the young agent. "Well, if it isn't Prince Spencer, how may we, your humble servants, be of service to your Royal Highness?"

"Shut up Morgan."

"Oh come on, I have a present for you," Morgan said as he reached into his desk, and before Spencer could stop him, he plopped a brightly colored birthday crown on Reid's head.

"Morgan, can't you just let it go for once?" He yanked the crown off of his head, and threw it in the waste paper can.

"Oh come on Reid, you have to admit it was funny."

"At least Jen got the job done, didn't she." He said, extremely proud of his wife.

Morgan decided to change tactics. "So, how was the doctors visit yesterday?"

"It went just fine Derek."

_Remember Spencer, if you don't say it, he'll never know you fainted, and you won't have to listen to him laugh about it for the rest of your life._

"So Derek, how's Penelope these days." Good Reid… distraction is good.

He'd never seen Derek Morgan blush before, and knew he'd hit a nerve. Hopefully his partner would stay distracted for awhile. Maybe he would talk to Garcia, and see what she could do about that.

"I don't know what you're talking about Reid." Morgan knew that Reid was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was, maybe Garcia could sweet talk it out of him.

Hotch entered the bull pen, just as Reid was about to make a sarcastic remark about Morgan and Garcia. His face wore it's usual grim look. Actually, he'd schooled it to look that way before approaching the team. He'd seen, and heard a little of the conversation ,and had actually smiled, but it wouldn't do to let the team see it. After all, someone had to be the straight man.

"Everyone, lets get up to the conference room, we're talking to Sheriff Peters on conference call." Hotch said, and turned away expecting to be followed, which of course he was.

The team had been requested to consult by the Sheriff. He had a serial rapist on his hands. He had some good suspects, but he needed help narrowing them down with a profile, and other information from the BAU. Spencer was glad that this was all they had going for the day as judging by the snowfall, they might have a hard time getting home.

"What do you think Gideon, does he need us to come to Colorado, or will this call suffice." Hotch asked the unit chief.

He secretly hoped they would be staying at Quantico, he was as anxious as Reid to get home, and spend time with Haley and Jack. If the snow quit, he could use Jack as an excuse to go play in it. Haley would know better, but he'd risk her laughter for the chance to build a snowman with his son.

"Personally I think he's your garden variety rapist, disorganized and random. He'll be caught with the profile we give Peters. I don't see us having to go to Denver today."

Had it been anyone but Hotch, they wouldn't have seen how happy Gideon was, not to be going out on a case. Ever since he'd met, and married Stephanie, he was more grounded and relaxed. He was content to spend time with his wife, and Diana instead of chasing psychos all over the country.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The team sat around the conference table eating lunch. It was still snowing, and everyone was hitting the road after they ate, and before they got snowed in.

"So JJ, when are you guys going to tell us about the ultrasound. I know you have pictures, so lets see them." Garcia said, in a slightly whinny tone that had Elle laughing.

"Geez, Penelope, when did you get so demanding. JJ asked, quiet seriously. She knew the others were just as curious, but leave it up to Garcia to say what the other wouldn't.

"JJ come on already, I wanna see the Baby genius."

"All right, keep your shirt on."

Spencer pulled the ultrasound pictures out of his satchel, and with a sly look at JJ handed them to Garcia. Morgan noted the look, and became extremely suspicious, what were the love birds up to. He watched Garcia study them for a moment, then she looked at JJ and said with a very apologetic tone.

"Honey, I hate to tell you this but they look like little alien babies, are you sure Reid's the father."

Everyone laughed, and then the room suddenly got very quiet. "Wait, did you just say they as in more than one." Morgan's eyes were the size of golf balls, and Reid was worried they might pop out of his head.

"Well of course she did, we are having twins so the correct grammatical form is plural."

"Wait just a God damn minute, when did you," Morgan said, pointing at JJ. "Start sounding like him,"

He turned, and pointed at Reid. "Is this a married thing, or what?"

Then he turned on Garcia as everyone laughed, and yanked the ultrasound picture out of her hands. He studied it for several minutes before rounding on her again. "How could you possibly see two babies, it looks like what you see on a TV screen with really bad reception."

"I just have a talent, I suppose."

He glared at her, and she finally broke down. "Derek Morgan you should see your, face. Reid called me last night, and talked me into a little practical joke on you."

"So I suppose you're all in on it too." Morgan said annoyed that at last Reid had gotten him, but good.

"Well of course, he called Stephanie yesterday, and it's not like she wasn't going to tell me, and it just got out of hand from there." Gideon said, proud that Spencer had pulled off a good joke on Derek, especially after all the teasing he had to endure from his partner.

"Ok, all right, but watch your back, because I will get you for this," he said, eyeing Reid.

"Oh I'm scared Morgan."

The banter went on for the rest of the meal, and when they finished it was time to head out. The snow had tapered off somewhat, and the roads were clear for now, but it was supposed to crank back up at regular commute time.

Gideon was the first to go as he had the longest drive. JJ and Reid headed out next, with Morgan's threats of revenge still echoing in their ears.

Garcia was in her office, she lived the closest, and it took more than a snowstorm to keep her away from her "children." A knock came at her door, and she turned to see Morgan staring at her.

"Come on gorgeous, you're not still mad at me are ya."

Something in his eyes set her belly on fire, he was looking at her in a way she never expected to see, and it left her quite speechless, which was a first.

"I might forgive you if you take off with me right now, leave your babies, and venture out into the snow."

"What did you have in mind sugar?" She hoped it was what she'd wanted for a long time.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you."


	11. Snow day part two

**A/n thanks to everyone that has reviewed. You help keep me on track with your suggestions or reminders of what I have forgotten.**

**The same disclaimers and warnings apply.**

Garcia was in her office, she lived the closest, and it took more than a snowstorm to keep her away from her "children." A knock came at her door, and she turned to see Morgan staring at her.

"Come on gorgeous, you're not still mad at me are ya?"

Something in his eyes set her belly on fire, he was looking at her in a way she never expected to see, and it left her quite speechless, which was a first.

"I might forgive you if you take off with me right now, leave your babies, and venture out into the snow."

"What did you have in mind sugar?" She hoped it was what she'd wanted for a long time.

"Why don't you come with me and I'll show you."

"Okay, but if we're going out in that snow, wait till I properly sheathe my feet." She reached into a plastic bag under her desk, and withdrew a pair of fluorescent green moon boots. Looking up at him she said.

"You laugh, and I'll never speak to you again Derek Morgan." He practically bit his tongue in half trying not to laugh. On the one hand in was hilarious, on the other hand those boots were just so -well Penelope.

"Where did you get those monstrosities, girlfriend?"

"Hey… you honestly didn't think I walk around in the snow in heels did you? I may do a lot of things for my vanity, but breaking my neck isn't one of them."

"Well hurry up, and put them on, they'll work well for where we're going anyway."

"And where would that be," She didn't like the light in his eyes, and wondered what kind of payback was in store for helping Reid. She followed him to the elevators, and he was silent on the ride down.

When they reached the parking garage, he turned to his SUV and she said, "Hey gorgeous, that's a whole lot of vehicle, but I've got my own car and -"

"Don't worry Penelope; I'll bring you back to get your car." He held open the passenger side door for her, but she dug in her heels.

"You're scaring me Derek, and that isn't easy to do, I am not getting in that car with you, till you tell me where we are going.

His face changed in an instant, and he broke out into a big grin. "Come on sweetness, show me how fearless you are, and take a ride with me. I promise we aren't going far."

_Damn the man, he was just so cute, how was a girl in her right mind to say no to him._

"All right sweet thing, I'll trust you for now, but you better not be planning anything-"

He leaned over, and cut her off with a chaste kiss to her cheek. She got into the vehicle with out further protest, the cheek still tingling from contact with his beautiful mouth.

He started the truck, and put it in gear, when they exited the garage he turned left instead of right, and drove toward the back of the military training facility

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Spencer, the snow has tapered off for now; we have a few hours before it's supposed to get bad again, so let's just go in for a little while."

She turned her dark blue eyes on him, and as usual it was impossible for him to say no to her. How did she do that, just look at him, and he was ready to grant any request. Did all women have this talent, or was it just his wife. Elle, or Stephanie, or Penelope didn't have this affect on him. It was very strange; maybe along with his research on father hood, he could throw in the persuasive power of a wife's eyes.

"Okay babe, but just for a few minutes, I want you to be home safe when the next part of this storm hits."

"Jeez, Spence when did you become such a worry wart." She was prevented from getting out of the SUV, by his hand on her arm. The look in his eyes stopped her from leaving the vehicle, and she shut the car door.

"Hey… what's wrong?"

"I just want you, and the babies to be okay."

Honey, I know that, but you have to let me do what I have always done in the past, you can't be so overprotective, or you'll drive me nuts. Remember the doctor said the keep the stress to a minimum." He nodded, "Well, when you pester me about things like driving in a snowstorm, you make me more nervous than I would normally be."

"I'm sorry Jen; I didn't mean to make things worse." He really did look upset, so she leaned over a kissed him.

"Its okay babe, just back off from now on ok," she said, in a deliberately light tone of voice.

It worked because he smiled, making his beautiful brown eyes light up. She wondered how it was that his eyes did things to her that no one else's did. All of the guys on the team had intense eyes, but Spencer was the only one who could make her go weak at the knees with a look.

Taking a deep breath to clear her head of his affect on her, she said, "Let's go shopping!" He heaved a long suffering sigh, and she laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder before getting out of the car.

He got out, looked up at the sign that said "Welcome to Baby World." How much of a work out was his credit card going to get this time?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek drove carefully down the snow covered dirt road. The Expedition made the trip easily, and he parked at the end of the lane, and got out of the truck. He walked around to the passenger side, and opened the door.

"Where are we Derek?" There was nothing to be seen but woods and more woods. She didn't even know this part of Quantico existed, and was glad not to know. It looked lonely, and since it was cloudy, it was a little depressing, why had Derek brought her out here.

"It's a little place I found last year, come on with me, and I'll show you my favorite spot."

She took his offered hand, and he led her through the woods. He knew the path even with the snow. So far there had only been a few inches, so walking was relatively easy.

"Hey G-man… don't you watch horror movies." She was walking behind him, and he was keeping the branches of pine trees from unloading their burdens of snow on her head or face.

"Yeah… so what," it wasn't much further, but he wasn't going to tell her that. His breath came out in white plumes, and their feet crunched over the virgin snow, leaving foot prints for the animals to wonder about.

"So you know that when ever the couple goes into the woods alone, that's when the killer jumps out, and - Oh sugar, it's beautiful. How did you find this place?"

The woods had suddenly opened, and at the same time a little bit of sunshine pushed down through the pewter sky. The white rays hit the water of a small blue lake, the size of a small swimming pool. The water wasn't frozen, and it sparkled in the sunlight. He led her over to a fallen log of the big elm tree that had blown over in the last storm of the summer. It made a perfect bench, after he'd brushed the snow away.

"I found this last summer, I needed to get away from everything after Elle was shot, so I drove out here to the end of the firing range, and found the road and trail to the lake. This is the first real cold we've had, so I don't know if it freezes or not."

"It's so pretty out here with the undisturbed snow on the ground, and the trees, and -"

He stopped her with another kiss, this time to her lips. It happened like it was the most natural thing in the world. She didn't fight it; it was as if they had been waiting for this moment, this perfect moment for as long as they had known one another.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid stumbled out of Baby World thirty minutes later loaded down the shopping bags full of diapers, baby wipes, clothing, toys, and a bunch of other things. Of course JJ had to buy two of everything. He'd tried to stop her from buying clothes, by pointing out that they didn't know the sex of the babies yet. She got around that by buying things both sexes could wear, and she chose colors that weren't gender specific.

He gave up trying to stop her, even when she found matching cradles, which a shop employee was loading into the back of the truck.

"I hope you're able to put those together, because I'm terrible with a hammer." Spencer informed her as they got into the SUV, and belted in.

"It can't be that complicated Spence, I'm sure that together we can handle it." She wanted to laugh out loud at the look on his face; instead she maneuvered the car out of the parking space, and drove out of the parking lot.

"I hope you're right," He said, watching the traffic, and wondering if the snow would hold off till they were home again.

"I am, so stop worrying." The light changed to a green arrow for her left hand turn onto the entrance ramp for the 95 freeway. She began the turn, and with the sound of tearing metal, and screeching brakes, the SUV was broad sided to the passenger side, just behind Spencer's seat.


	12. Stephanie knows

_**A/n Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, you are all great and you keep me motivated in this story. **_

Reid didn't hear the crash, it was just there, like darkness, or the smell of ozone after a rainstorm. There was a jolt, and a burning sensation on his face when his head made contact with the side window. He felt a swooping sensation in his stomach, as though he'd just begun the descent on a high speed roller coaster. Everything moved slowly, and also quickly, the next thing he heard was the sound of blaring car horns, and squealing brakes. Then all was quiet again as he tried to move, and found he lacked the strength to even turn his head. He tried to look at JJ. He needed to know if she was okay, but blackness drew him down in its embrace.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie Gideon was surprised by two things, that Jason was home so early, and that he'd been in the mood he was in. He had entered the door, kissed her hello as he always did, and asked where Diana was. She told him she was taking a nap and he'd said, "Good" then he'd taken her to their bedroom, and then he'd just taken her. That was okay with her, she was always ready for him, he was a generous and kind lover, but he was demanding as well. At the moment, he lay on top of her, as they tried to remember how to breathe.

"Wow, that was incredible, but what's the occasion, babe."

"Do I have to have an excuse to make love to my beautiful wife?" He stroked a hand over her sweaty brow, and pushed back her hair from her face. She tightened her arms around his waist, he had a great body for a man his age, and she was thrilled that he was hers.

"Well no… I'm not complaining, you just took me by surprise, that's all."

"I hope I didn't hurt you… "

"God no… it was wonderful as always, but you never come home early from work, and you don't like sex in the middle of the day, now that we have Diana toddling around."

"Are you attempting to profile the profiler, wife?"

"Oh no… I would never attempt that with you Jason, you're too good."

"Hmm… flattery earns you another kiss." His mouth touched hers, and his tongue probed her mouth, sending more chills down her spine.

"Damn… you kiss good! But you didn't answer my question." She gently chastised him when he released her mouth again.

"I think it's the snow, all the whiteness and purity, there's nothing clean about what I do. You're the purest thing in my life; accept for my little princess in the other room. I guess it just made me appreciate what I have." He smiled down at her.

"Well… then here's to hoping it snows everyday." Gideon laughed, kissed her nose, and rolled off of her. She moved to put her head on his bare chest, and she said, "So, why are you home early, no cases today?"

"No, we just had a consult with a sheriff in Denver. After trying to catch up on some paperwork, I decided to do as the others, and leave before the storm cranked up again."

"I'm glad, we haven't spent a lot of time together lately, and I missed you."

"I missed you too… my sweet girl." His hand petted her hair, she loved it when he did that after making love to her, it was soothing, and more intimate then any other act between them.

"How long do we have before the munchkin is up and about?"

"She just went down before you got home, so another hour maybe." She moved quickly to straddle him. He'd taken her by surprise now she was going to - Jason jumped in surprise, and terror when she let out a scream, she fell off of him to the bed, and began to wail in complete misery.

"Stephanie… baby… what is it?" He moved to lean over her, and saw her eyes were squeezed shut as if she were trying to shut out a horrible sight.

"Stephanie, answer me, what is it?" Her eyes popped opened, and he was shocked at the look in them. He hadn't seen her look this way since the day she'd killed Phillip Matthews.

"Spencer… have to go… in trouble… Jason please…" Her voice was barely a whisper, and her eyes looked past his.

"Stephanie, look at me… look at my eyes!" He commanded. She ignored him, and continued to wail.

She had done this before, only the reaction was much stronger than normal. Usually when a bond between twins existed, it was between identical twins, but Spencer and Stephanie had always been able to sense things about each other. It had begun when they were separated, in the form of dreams. Then they'd found each other, and since then they had been able to sense if the other was in trouble, or undergoing severe stress.

When Diana had been born, Spencer had to be sedated at the hospital, because his blood pressure began to spike when Stephanie was delivering. In fact, it matched hers perfectly, while this was normal for the stress her body was under at the time, it was dangerous for him. The doctors had to put him out, till it was over. Morgan had thought this extremely funny, and had begun to call them Luke and Leia when they were together, and he made bad jokes about the Force.

There had been other incidents, and there were times when something would happen to one of them, and the other didn't sense anything. Gideon didn't know if this was because they had been separated at the young age of three, or if there was another reason. All he knew was that it was strong, and it was real for them. If Stephanie said something was wrong, then he would take it seriously.

He grabbed his pants off the chair where he'd so unceremoniously thrown them just a little while ago. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, and hit the speed dial for Spencer's cell phone. It rang, and rang then went to voicemail. Even though he knew it was futile, he left a message for Reid to call him back ASAP.

He tried JJ next, and when there was no answer for her, he began to be scared for real. He really believed something terrible was happening. He turned back to Stephanie, and saw she was sobbing quietly into her pillow. "Honey, are you ok, what's going on?"

"I can't feel him anymore, there's nothing… just nothing but blackness."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ma'm… can you hear me…, ma'm!" JJ eyes fluttered open and for a moment she didn't know where she was, or what had happened, then if all came rushing back. She tried to push against the hands that where on her.

"Let me go, my husband -"

"Ma'm, you need to stay still!" There was a face above hers, older with graying blond hair, and blue eyes. He wore a fireman's hat, and she panicked at the sight of it.

"Are we burning… we have to help Spence… let me go!" It was cold, and snow flakes were beginning their lazy spiral to the ground again. She couldn't understand why they weren't helping Spence. Her neck hurt badly, and she couldn't turn it to see if he was okay.

"**Help my husband… please!" **She screamed once again

The hands that had been trying hold her moved away for a moment, and she felt a prick in her arm, soon the blackness claimed her as well. The paramedics placed a brace around her neck, and she was placed onto a gurney, and rolled quickly away to the waiting ambulance.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gideon was about to place a call to Hotch when Diana began to cry. Stephanie tried to rise, but Gideon pushed her gently, but firmly back on the bed. "No sweet girl, stay here, I'll get her." She let him go without complaint. He threw off the covers, and went to the closet for a robe, belting it as he left the room.

Diana was sitting up in her crib, sobbing when he came into the nursery. He smiled at her, and she immediately stopped crying, and held out her little arms to him. He scooped her up, and said, "What's all this fuss, princess.

Her tearstained face turned up to his, and a little hand reached out to grab at his nose. In spite of what had just happened with Stephanie he began to chuckle. It appeared she needed to be changed, so he took care of that, and carried her into the kitchen to make up a bottle. When she had the bottle, she wanted to get down, so he put her down and reached for the phone extension on the wall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Aaron had taken Jack out to construct a snowman. They had progressed to the head, and Hotch was looking for something to represent eyes, when his phone vibrated. He sighed when he saw the number. It had been fun while it lasted, but it looked like the fun was over for now.

"Hotchner," He said, not bothering to hide the irritation in his voice.

"_Aaron, it's Jason, there's something wrong with Spencer, and I can't get through to his cell or to JJ's," _he said, without preamble.

Of all the things he'd expected, a call telling him Reid was in trouble was the last thing he'd thought. "If you haven't talked to him, how do you know something is wrong?"

"_Stephanie told me, it's bad this time, I haven't seen her this upset since…"_

"Ok, Jason, what do you want me to do?" Hotch was familiar with the bond between the twins, having seen it in action himself, and he knew if Stephanie felt something was wrong then it probably was.

"_Do you know anyone in police dispatch that can check, and see if there has been an accident, or anything involving them that has been reported?"_

"I still have a couple of friends among the DC detectives, I'll see what I can find out. Jason, is Stephanie ok?

"_She's completely upset, and was nearly catatonic, but she coming out of it. It would help her to know that Spencer is okay."_

"All right Jason, I'll get on it now. Hotch ended the call and sighed, it looked like it was going to be a long afternoon and night.

"Is everything ok," Haley asked, seeing the familiar look in his eyes that said he would have to leave her and Jack once again.

Hotch quickly outlined the situation for her, and she told him to go, and find out what had happened to the Reids. She remained with Jack finishing the snowman, but her thoughts were with Stephanie who'd become like a sister to her, and with JJ and Spencer.

It took three phone calls, and half an hour, but Hotch was able to find out about the accident ,and which hospital Spencer and JJ had been taken to. He called Gideon, and relayed the facts to him as he knew them. He was getting into his SUV as he dialed Morgan's cell phone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan pulled the SUV into the parking lot at Jesse's Diner, his favorite place for coffee in the morning. He and Garcia had spent the best part of two hours at the lake talking, and making out like a couple of teenagers. He would have loved to stay there the entire afternoon, but she began to complain about the cold. He suggested getting hot coco at the diner, and then he said he would drop her back at the BAU so she could go home, and get changed. He wanted to take her our for a proper date. Then it all went to hell when his cell phone rang.

"Morgan," He said testily, why couldn't real life leave them alone for one night?

"_It's Hotch, we've got bad trouble Derek."_

"Man, please don't tell me we have a case." He saw Garcia roll her eyes, and he nearly laughed.

"_No, there's been an accident, it's JJ and Reid."_

"What do you mean, what kind of an accident, what happened, where are they are they ok?"

"Derek slow down, and let me tell you!"

"Sorry, Hotch but you scared the hell out of me." Morgan was surprised to realize that his hands were shaking.

"_I'm sorry to put it that way Derek. There was a car accident, and both of them have been taken to the hospital."_

"Which hospital… where, Derek asked, as he restarted, and car and reversed out of the parking space.

"_Mercy General, but Derek I don't-"_

The connection went dead as Morgan snapped his phone shut, and sped out of the parking lot without another word.


	13. The waiting is the hardest part

**A/n thanks to everyone that has read and reviewed this story. Virtual hugs and chocolate to all of you!**

The doors to the emergency room crashed open, and the gurney carrying Spencer rolled through them. "We've got a white male, twenty five years old involved in a car accident. Patient unconscious upon arrival at the scene, pupils' equal and reactive, blood pressure 110 over 76. Possible concussion and lacerations to the right side of the face, patient is stable."

"Ok, get x-rays and a cat scan." ER doctor Roger Altman ordered.

JJ's gurney came through the doors a minute later. "White female, about twenty seven years old. Patient alert at the scene but extremely agitated, she was given a sedative. There are contusions about the torso, Blood pressure 120 over 85."

Dr Altman gave orders for her care, and as she was wheeled away to x-ray; he turned back to the EMTs. "Do we have ID on these two?"

"Yeah, they're FBI agents, Special Agent Jennifer Jareau Reid, and Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid. They're with the BAU at Quantico."

"Ok, the bureau needs to be informed they are here." A nurse at the front desk heard this, and said, "I'll call Quantico, and tell them what we have."

"There's no need to do that, I'm their supervisor." Hotch said, from behind Dr. Altman.

"Who are you?" The doctor was surprised that the man knew his agents were in the hospital, but he didn't ask why, the man had a look that said "don't question me!"

Hotch pulled out his badge, and held it up for the doctor's inspection. "I'm Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner, Behavioral Analysis Unit."

"Agent Hotchner, both of them are stable for now, it looks like your Agent Reid is the worst off, and he's in x-ray right now."

"Dr Altman, you should know that Agent Jareau is pregnant, I believe she is about ten weeks along."

"Thank you for the information Agent Hotchner, we're taking some pictures of her head just as a precaution, but it looks like she is okay. I'll order an ultra sound just to be safe." He turned, and left without another word.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haley and Aaron were sitting in the waiting room, when Morgan and Garcia ran into the ER. Hotch got up to stop Morgan from harassing the duty nurse.

"Hey Morgan, come over here with Haley and me." He put a hand on the agents shoulder, and gently but firmly led him away to the waiting room. It wouldn't do any of them any good if Morgan had a melt down, and got thrown out by security.

"Hotch… what the hell is going on?" He refused to sit down, and Garcia clung to his hand as if it were a life preserver. She was the only one that could feel how hard Derek shook. The look of terror, and despair on his face had seriously scared her. He was the strong one, the one that was never frightened by life, or by the work they had to do.

"Derek please, sit down and let me explain what I know, ok?" Hotch returned to his seat in the corner of the waiting room. Amazingly enough the waiting room was empty and quiet; it grated on Morgan's nerves. He thought it should be bustling with activity, people running back and forth. There should be relatives waiting, and crying on each other's shoulders. This was an insult to Reid! Didn't anyone care about him or JJ! He wanted to shout at the nurses till they let him see his "brother." He wanted to go find the son of a bitch that had done this and -

"Stop it Morgan, you're not helping anyone by thinking that way, now sit down!" The note of command in Hotch's voice finally got through the haze of anger in Morgan's brain. He slumped down on a couch with Penelope by his side. She'd said nothing; somehow she seemed to know that he wouldn't want to hear it. She just continued to hold his hand. He didn't ask how Hotch knew what he was thinking.

Hotch began to tell them the story of what he knew, he'd just started to talk when Gideon and Stephanie entered the room at a fast clip. They were followed by Elle, who looked like she'd been weeping, but had quit before anyone could see it. They were headed to the desk when Hotch called out to them. They moved over to where all the team was seated.

Hotch was dismayed at how badly Stephanie looked. Her eyes were dead, and she leaned on Gideon like she lost all the strength in her limbs. Jason sat her down gently, and put an arm around her. She'd been crying off, and on during the trip to the hospital. She refused to be comforted. Jason had tried everything, but he now knew she wouldn't stop weeping till she saw that her twin was okay.

"Jason how is she," Hotch asked acting as if she weren't in the room. In truth it didn't matter, she wasn't hearing anything, but the internal voice that told her Spencer was badly hurt.

"She's better than she was, but she refuses to believe me when I tell her he's not seriously hurt. Please don't make a liar out of me Aaron." Gideon never begged, but this was his wife and his brother-in-law, not to mention the man he thought of as a son.

Everyone listened intently as Hotch laid it out for them. "JJ was driving, they were at the on ramp to the I 95 freeways. JJ had the right of way, and she began a left hand turn when they were broad sided by another car. The other driver had been drinking, and ran a red light. It appears that only JJ's air bags deployed, which is why she is in good shape. The EMTs said that she was very upset, and they had to sedate her. I told them she is pregnant. I hope that when they finish with the ultrasound, we'll be able to see her.

"What about Spencer… how is he… why won't you say anything about him!" Stephanie was nearly shouting

"Honey the doctors will let us know when they've finished checking him out. It will be alright." Gideon put his arms around her, and held her tightly. She borrowed into his arms; she couldn't seem to stay warm.

"I only know that Spencer was unconscious when they brought him in. We have to wait till the doctors tell us more."

Hotch didn't know what else to say. His own emotions were getting the better of him. He couldn't believe a car accident had taken down two of his best agents. It shouldn't be that way. He knew it was irrational, but if something so mundane could strike at the Reids, then anyone of them could be vulnerable. He placed an arm around Haley, she seemed to know that he needed her close. She laid her head on his shoulder while they waited.

The afternoon sun began to set, and its rays moved with agonizing slowness on the gray tile floor. Morgan was sure that if Reid were with them, he would be counting tiles, or telling anyone who would listen, facts about car accidents, or drunk drivers, or one of a hundred other things. Morgan wished he were there, he swore he wouldn't complain about his statistical rants if he were just there, instead of in the hands of doctors, and x-ray machines.

A hand touched his face, and he looked down at Penelope. She smiled that great smile, and for just a moment everything was okay. He asked himself everyday how she did it, how she managed to make him feel so good about himself. Then he pondered why it was that he'd stayed away from her for so long. Why did he think he had to move from woman to woman? His father had been happy with his mother from a young age, so why did he resist Penelope for so long. She had been made for him, he was sure of that now. He was going to move things along for them, he swore it. The accident made him see that life was short.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor finally appeared in the entrance to the waiting room. He held up his hand when they all bombarded him with questions. Stephanie was the most eager; she wanted desperately to believe she was over reacting to her own impressions.

"What's happening, is my brother okay, can I see him?" Doctor Altman was used to people begging, pleading, and threatening him when he told them that they had to wait to see their loved ones. He had learned to be firm.

"Dr Reid is still unconscious, he suffered a significant blow to the head, and he has a concussion. Most of his other injuries are minor, but we have to watch the head trauma. It will be better for him the sooner her wakes up. I want him kept quiet until he does, so only one at a time."

"Dr Reid's wife is fine; she's going to have quite a headache, and possibly some back and neck pain from whiplash. The ultrasound shows no injury to the fetuses."

Derek released his death grip on Penelope's hand. Thank God the babies were all right! That was his worst fear that his friend would survive, only to deal with the loss of his babies. "Can we see either of them Doctor?" Hotch was asking what everyone else was thinking, as they listened to him explain the condition of their friends.

"Not right now, Mrs. Reid is with her husband; she woke up, and wouldn't calm down till we let her see him. I only want one person in there at a time, and right now that person needs to be his wife."

The doctor left after promising the rest of them that he would let them know when they could visit with their colleagues. Stephanie sat down beside Gideon again. She knew that she should feel better, after hearing what the doctor said, but she remained very nervous. Why was it taking so long for him to wake up? She wished she had Diana to hold, but Jason had been right to insist they leave her with a babysitter. A hospital was no place for a healthy child.

"Hey sugar, you ok?" Penelope gazed up at Derek, seeing the look of misery in the agent's eyes. He'd placed an arm around her shoulder, as they returned to the couch they'd been sitting on when the doctor came in.

"Yeah, sweetness I'm alright, I just hate waiting around. I want to see him for myself, and know that he'll be okay," he said, softly and was not embarrassed at the admission. Telling her what he felt was easier than he'd ever known with any other woman. He strongly suspected that he was falling in love with her. It surprised him to realize that he wasn't afraid. He'd thought he would be, after all wasn't that why he'd gone from woman the woman, commitment issues?

"I know it's hard, but my sweet thing is tough, he'll pull through this, and then we'll have two little profilers-in-training running around, getting into trouble."

Morgan laughed quietly, and then an awful thought struck. What if they were two little geniuses like Reid and Stephanie? How would the world cope - hell how would he deal with that possibility?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ sat in a wheel chair next to Spencer's hospital bed. She had badgered the doctors after she woke up, till they let her see her husband. She had to know that he was all right. Dr Altman finally agreed to let her see him, on the condition that she keep it short. He lectured her about rest, he said her babies were fine, but if she wanted them to stay that way, her stress level had to come down.

She'd cried when she heard that the babies were okay. One of her first thoughts upon waking was what if she'd miscarried, how would they get through that? The nurse had reassured her by showing her pictures from the ultrasound. The same excitement and trepidation that had filled her the day before, was back at the sight of the tiny fetuses growing inside of her. She was nervous, but after coming so close to losing everything, she wanted more then ever to be a mother.

She also wanted her husband back. She watched his face, for any changes, but she saw only the bandages that covered one side it. He seemed to be peacefully sleeping; there was no pain, or worry around his eyes. The doctor said that he would be okay, but she wanted him to wake up, and tell her himself.

"Please wake up baby… look at me… say anything; even if it's some useless statistic, I want to hear your voice. Come on Spencer… open your gorgeous eyes… I want to see them, and know you're okay. Can you hear me angel?"

Tears began to fall onto the blanket covering her husband, and she put her head down on the bed next to his shoulder, her hand entwined with his left hand. Through the tears she kept speaking to him, trying to get through the fog of unconsciousness that kept him away from her.

When the nurse came in some time later, she found JJ asleep. She gently shook the young woman awake and, over her protests told her that the doctor wanted her back in her own bed.

"Please, can't I just stay here," she begged the nurse, who shook her head, and walked to the back of the wheel chair.

JJ bent down to kiss him goodbye, and nearly fell out of the chair when two brown eyes opened and looked into hers


	14. He's awake!

**A/n Here is the next chapter and as always thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. I love you guys!**

JJ bent down to kiss him goodbye, and nearly fell out of the chair when two brown eyes opened, and looked into hers. For a long crazy moment, she couldn't speak, and then the confused look she saw in the depths his chocolate brown eyes broke her silence.

"I'll go find the doctor." The nurse said turn to leave the room.

"Hi baby, it's about time you woke up, we got things to do you know." JJ tried to keep her tone light, but she was about to cry, and her voice quavered badly, something was wrong.

She knew every look his eyes were capable of, they sparkled when he was happy, or when he hit upon the answer to a puzzle at work that stumped everyone else. She knew the way they darkened when he was upset, or when he was passionate. Then there was this puzzled to look, that she only saw when he was trying to pull something very important from his impressive brain.

All of this flashed through her mind in the space of a few seconds, and then she saw him try to speak, his voice was raspy, and he whispered. "Who are you?"

_Who was she, what did he mean? He was acting like he couldn't remember, no that wasn't possible was it?_

She refused to consider it; he was confused from the accident. He'd had a bad blow to his head, but he would be okay, wouldn't he?

"Honey, it's Jennifer, you're wife." She tried to remain reassuring when she spoke, but she was badly frightened by this turn of events.

"My wife," he asked her, sounding confused, or maybe it was the gravelly sound in his voice.

"Yeah baby… don't you remember me?" _Please let him remember me, I can't take memory loss on top of everything else today._

"No I don't… who am I… what happened to me, where am I?" Oh God it was true. _Okay Jen, just be calm, you can help him, he needs you. _

"Your name is Spencer Reid, we were in a car accident, and we're in the hospital, but we are both going to be okay."

"Spencer Reid," he said tasting the name like it was a fine wine he was sampling. He looked into her eyes again. "Hmm… I like it better when you call me Spence, baby." His eyes twinkled mischievously.

When her brain finally processed the fact that he'd just - well to say that he was in big trouble was the understatement of the century. Her eyes began to flash dangerously, and he flinched wondering if he'd gone too far. Then she smiled sweetly, and said, in a calm voice. "Actually… I think that your name is mud, and will be for a very long time, oh husband of mine."

"I'm sorry babe, it's just that you looked so serious when I opened my eyes, I couldn't help myself."

"Well Dr Reid… I'd say there's nothing wrong with your brain." Dr Altman said as he came further into the room.

Reid had the decency to blush, and JJ decided that she would forgive him, eventually. "How is he doctor?"

"Obviously his concussion was less severe than we thought, he's clearly lucid, so with some rest he'll be up, and around in a couple of days."

"Good," JJ said, with a predatory gleam in her eyes, "I want him healthy before I kill him." The doctor laughed loudly, and said, "I'd get someone to watch your back if I were you, Dr. Reid." Spencer knew he was trapped; the nurse was taking his vitals, and wouldn't make eye contact. She was obviously trying to stay out of it. His doctor was a traitor, he'd sided with his wife, and to be honest his head hurt something fierce, so running away was out of the question.

"Jen, honey you wouldn't really -" he couldn't say it out loud.

"I'm an FBI agent, there are a thousand things I could do to you, and no one would ever find your body."

She hissed in pain, and sat back in the chair. Spencer was done with jokes when he saw the look of agony course her face. "Babe, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing… I think the pain killers are wearing off… that's all."

"Pain killers… Doctor… what's wrong with her?"

"It just mild whiplash, she will be okay once she obeys her doctor, and goes back to her room to rest." He pinned her with his grey eyes, and she nodded. The nurse came over to push her away. "Babe, I really am sorry I scared you."

"I know, I'd kiss you, but I really can't bend over right now." Reid looked at the doctor, and he said, "the stiffness will go away, I promise, now get back to your bed." He ordered with a large smile that changed his face from a stern father-like aspect, to something more like Santa Claus.

"I will come back baby," Jen said, as the nurse took her out of the room. 

"I hope she doesn't come back with her gun." He was terrified she would do just that, and he hoped someone had thought to lock it away somewhere.

"You should've thought of that before you messed with her like that, personally I have no sympathy for you."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, stupid thing to do, but doc how is she really, are the babies ok?" His large eyes pleaded with the doctor to say all was well.

"Yes, Dr Reid, we did an ultrasound, and everything is fine. I want your wife to follow up with her own doctor in the next week though, make sure she does."

"Don't worry doctor she'll go, I'll see to it."

"Good, now I think there are several people in the waiting room that would love to see you, if you're up to it that is?"

"May I see my sister please?"

"Of course, I'll get her for you." He patted the young man on the shoulder, and left the room to fetch his twin from the waiting room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephanie sat with her head on her husbands shoulder. She'd fallen into a restless sleep just a few minutes before, and he didn't want to move, or wake her. He hoped that Spencer awoke soon; she needed to see that he was okay, and maybe then she would smile again. Elle sat in a corner pretending to read the magazine she held. Hotch and Haley was deep in murmured conversation across the room. Hotch smiled one of his rare smiles, and it made Gideon want to smile as well. He looked over to where Morgan and Garcia sat on a couch their hands entwined, they were silent, but he noticed that Morgan was calm. Gideon admired Penelope's ability to gentle the young agent. He hoped they would continue together, Derek needed that influence in his life.

He looked back at the entrance, and saw a nurse enter the room. She walked over to Gideon, and asked him quietly. "Is this Dr Reid's sister?"

"Yes, she is, has anything changed? "

"He's awake and he want's to see her."

Gideon let out the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, and shook his wife gently. He saw Morgan out of the corner of his eye, the agent was watching them. He gave him a quick smile, and the younger man relaxed.

"Hey babe, Spencer's awake he wants to see you." He eyes which had been full of sleep, and sorrow, lit up like stars. Once again he was reminded how much alike she was to her brother.

"He is… oh thank God… where is he… come on let's go." She grabbed his hand, and tried to drag him to a standing position. He resisted and said. "No baby, you go, I'll see him later."

"Are you sure?" She rocked from one foot to another like a little kid excited by her first trip to the amusement park.

'Yes, my sweet girl, go." He shooed her away, and nearly laughed when she almost bowled the nurse and a little old lady with a walker in her haste to get to Spencer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer opened his eyes again when he heard his door swing forward. Stephanie stood there for a moment staring at him, and then she ran to his side, and fell down on top of him, trying to hug him as hard as she could while she cried.

"Hey, little sis, I'm going to need to breathe soon." Spencer gasped out.

"Oh, I'm sorry Spence, I didn't hurt you did I. She pulled back, and looked him over carefully, as though she were afraid she'd broken him.

"No, well… not very much," he put on his best smile so she wouldn't worry.

"You scared me to death big brother, don't ever do that again. She lectured shaking her finger at him, and sitting down in the chair next to his bed.

"Yes, mother, I promise." He crossed his heart, and Stephanie began to giggle.

"Are you really ok?"

"Yes Stephanie, I've got a killer headache, and my face hurts, but I am ok."

"Did you see JJ?" She got real curious when he grimaced, and said, "Boy did I ever."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

When he didn't answer her, she crossed her arms and said, "Spencer Reid, what have you done now?"

"Why do you assume I've done something?" What was it with women that it was always the guys fault?

"Because I know that look on your face, you screwed up big time, didn't you?"

So he told her because she wouldn't leave it alone till he did. "Oh man Spencer; you are in for some majoring groveling, if you want her to forgive you for that bit of stupidity."

"Hey… how come you're on her side, I'm you brother remember, what happened to family loyalty."

"She's my sister in law, and she's my friend, but most important she carries a gun."

"So, do I," he said, extremely put out that she had forgotten this fact.

"I know you do, but you'd never pull it on me, she would, and you know it."

He had to admit his sister was right, but that didn't make him feel any better. The afternoon turned into night as he visited with all of the team, and then the nurse made them all leave so he could rest. Most of them had heard the story, and they gotten JJ to tell them, as well just to make sure he hadn't left anything out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The weeks went by, and the Reids recovered from their injuries. The drunk driver went away for a long time. He picked the wrong couple to hit, and the wrong friends of said couple, to piss off. Hotch used all of his pull in the prosecutors office to get him tried for attempted murder of federal agents, and the judge agreed, when he saw that this was the man's fourth DUI arrest.

The second trimester came, and the morning sickness ended, much to JJ's joy. Her sex drive kicked into over drive, and she would let Spencer get any rest for weeks. Derek thought he was nuts to complain about that, and Spencer told him he didn't mind the sex, in fact he was thrilled with her energy, he just wanted to get more than four hours of sleep a night.

One morning, when JJ was nearing the end of the second trimester, she got out of bed, and went into the bathroom. She looked with despair at her ever expanding belly, and stopped dead in her tracks. Something was wrong; her abdomen looked even more swollen than usual.

"Spencer," she cried. He rushed into the bathroom. "What is it babe, you can't scream like that, you scared me."

"Look at me!" He looked her over, and couldn't see anything was wrong. "Babe I don't know what you want me to see."

"Look at my stomach; it's a lot bigger than it should be."

"Honey I don't think -"

"Spencer, this isn't my vanity taking a beating, something is wrong." He looked again, and he realized she was right, her abdomen was larger than he thought it should be, but then he'd never had a pregnant wife before, what if he was only seeing what she wanted him to see?

"Are you sure, Jen?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm going to call the doctor." he followed her into the kitchen, and waited impatiently while she dialed the phone, and them waited for an answer. He watched her talk to the doctor, and describe what was happening. His heart began to race when he saw the look of terror cross her face. She hung up the phone, and dropped into a chair like she'd been shot.

"Jen, what is it, what's happening?" She got up again, and walked past him into the bed room. She began to get dressed as fast as she could.

"Baby, talk to me… what is going on?" Now he was really scared. JJ turned, and with tears in her eyes she told him.

"She said we have to get to the hospital, right now."


	15. Despair and Hope

_**A/n here's the next chapter, the same warnings and disclaimers apply. Thanks to all who have reviewed. **_

Spencer stood staring at her stupidly. "What do you mean; we have to go to the hospital Jen, what's happened, what's going on?" He was trying to wrap his brain around the news; he was sure that any second he'd figure it out.

"Sharon wouldn't say; she wants us to come in for an ultra sound right now. She's going to meet us there. I'm scared Spence!"

He walked over to where she stood, and took her into his arms. She clung to him, and cried stormily for a few minutes. He let her cry because he also felt fear. Things had been going so well, even the car accident hadn't hurt them permanently.

They had gone to all of their doctor appointments, and all of the scheduled ultrasounds, and every time Dr Campbell had said everything was ok. He began to feel a rush of anger towards the doctor. How dare she tell them the babies were ok, if they weren't?

He also felt guilt. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he hadn't wanted to be a father. The thought had scared him to death, and he'd wished it wasn't happening. He'd been happy just sharing his life with his wife, and suddenly two new lives had come into being. His life had been turned upside down, and he resented it.

Then this had happened, and in an instant he realized how much he loved his babies. How was he to live if his unconscious wishes had caused something to happen to the twins? Then something happened that reassured him. He still held JJ in his arms, and he felt as he had before, one or both of the babies kick her.

"See baby… their okay… their moving and kicking, it will be alright."

He remembered the first time he'd felt the babies kick. They had been traveling back from a difficult case. JJ was in her eighteenth week, but she hadn't felt any movement yet.

_He was sitting on the couch, instead of lying down to sleep like he normally did. JJ was the one that lay on the seat with her head on his lap. They had given up the pretense of acting like they weren't married at work. JJ was showing a little bit and it was obvious she was pregnant to everyone._

_He was talking quietly to Morgan, who had just finished a long conversation on the phone with Garcia. Ever since he'd taken her to his private lake, they had been inseparable. They spent all of their time together went he wasn't on a case, and even then, they were constantly on the phone. She insisted that he call her when he was on his way home. She wouldn't believe he was okay until he called her from the plane._

"_How's Penelope?"_

"_My goddess is just fine Reid."_

_He saw that Spencer was grinning at him, and he flushed which was a first. "What are you staring at genius?" _

"_I just thinking it's great that you finally noticed Garcia, that's all, and I'm happy that I won the pool." _

"_What pool," Morgan wanted to know._

"_The bet we all had going. I mean you guys flirted for years, and we decided to get a pool going."_

"_So you're the one that won?"_

"_Well yeah… I mean it was all a matter of statistics and -"_

"_Ok, Reid that's nice, but just how much did you win?"_

"_Oh that's top secret, but let's just say that I started a college fund for the twins."_

"_Very funny Reid," Morgan said with disbelief. If there had been that much money floating around, he would have known about it._

"_I'm serious Morgan, you don't realize that -"_

_JJ yelped, and sat up, almost knocking the top of her head into the bottom of Reid's chin. "Baby, what's wrong?"_

"_I think I felt the babies moving!" _

"_Really… where," Reid said as excited as a kid on Christmas morning._

"_Right here," JJ grabbed one of his hands, and placed it on her belly. There was nothing, "baby I don't -" Then he felt it, a gentle tap on the palm of his hand. _

'_I felt it… oh that is so great!" By this time the rest of the team had gathered around the couple, and were observing JJ like she was an interesting science project. The guys didn't ask to touch her, but Elle wanted to feel her abdomen. JJ let her, because she knew that she wouldn't be the first to want to feel her belly. _

Now the novelty was over, and Reid was just happy that they were moving. That meant that there couldn't be anything really wrong with them, could there?

He got her into the new SUV they had bought, and made sure she was strapped in. As he drove to the hospital, his fear began to kick up again. She had just entered he twenty sixth week, and it was a dangerous time, if the babies came now, they might not survive. He nearly screamed in frustration, when the statistics of premature multiple births began to push their way through his brain. Sometimes eidetic memory was a curse.

Neither of them spoke as he drove, and the silence was nearly deafening. He looked over at JJ, and saw that she was silently crying. He didn't know what to say to her, that wouldn't sound trite, or worse like he was a know-it-all. He'd learned that some of the things he said to her, that he thought were comforting, had the opposite affect. He was looking forward to the end of her pregnancy so that he could have his thick skinned wife back.

He parked the SUV, and neither moved for a moment. JJ stared at the entrance to the ER, and felt despair deeper than anything she had ever felt.

"JJ… come on baby, we have to go inside."

"No… we don't, we can just turn around and go home."

"Honey we can't do that, we have to see the doctor, and make sure everything is okay."

"I was wrong Spencer, see look at me," she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"I just panicked; I guess I didn't like what I saw in the mirror."

"Honey, that's not true, I saw it too, and if the doctor thinks she needs to see you, then she probably does."

"**You just want something to be wrong Spencer; you don't love them like I do!" **She was shouting at him now, her face becoming cherry red.

"Honey… please calm, down"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, you don't know what it's like to - oh God, Spencer I don't feel so good." she slumped in her seat, and was turning pale and clammy.

"Baby, what's wrong?" His voice had climbed several octaves, and his hands began to sweat. He got out of the SUV, and ran around to her side of the truck. He opened the door, and fumbled with her seat belt with trembling hands.

"I'm so dizzy Spencer…" She closed her eyes, and didn't respond to him when he spoke to her again. He picked her up into his arms, and walked as fast as he could to the entrance of the ER.

When they went through the doors, Dr Campbell ran up to them. "Jesus Spencer… what happened to her?"

"I don't know, I think she passed out." An orderly pushed a gurney up to him, and he laid her down on it. Dr Campbell began to shout orders, and they wheeled JJ away. Spencer tried to follow her, but the doctor pulled him aside. "No Spencer… you have to stay here, I'll come talk to you when I know more." she walked swiftly down the hallway, and left Spencer alone.

He paced around the waiting room for what seemed like hours, and then Sharon entered the room, and pulled him aside.

"Spencer, her blood pressure spiked, but we've got it under control, the good news is that it was caused by shock and stress, not high blood pressure."

"Thank God, will she be alright?"

"Yes, but I have some instructions she needs to follow, and I need to speak to you together about the ultra sound."

He didn't like the sound of that, and his fear kicked in again. What was going on? He followed the doctor to his wife's room, and while he followed her, he tried to get his face into lines that spoke of confidence, and not fear. JJ was scared enough; she didn't need to see the fear on his face.

She was lying down, and her eyes were closed, he thought she might be asleep, but then as though she sensed his presence, she opened her lovely blue eyes, and tried to smile.

"Hi, babe," she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her tight as she stroked his hair. "Shh… baby it's all right, I'm sorry if I scared you."

He cried because she had always known when he was afraid, he shouldn't have tried to fool her. He wanted to comfort her, and instead she was the one soothing him.

"It's ok Spence; I'm going to be all right." He pulled away, and sat down next to her, without releasing her hand.

"Jen, I have the results of your tests." Dr Campbell said, and sat down on the other side of JJ.

JJ gripped his hand hard, as the doctor explained what she found. "There is a condition that can occur in 5-10 percent of identical twin pregnancies. It happens when they share the same placenta. It's called -"

"Twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome," Reid interjected much to the doctor's surprise. She and JJ pinned him with their eyes, and he blushed a little. "I've been reading up on multiples, and this was one of the complications that could happen. The twins share the same placenta, and some of the same circulation. This allows for one baby (the donor) to transfer blood to the other (the recipient.) The donor becomes small and anemic, and the recipient becomes large and over loaded with blood." He stopped his recitation, and looked at his hands.

"He's right, that's what has occurred here. Now it can happen at any stage of pregnancy. Yours has begun at the end of the second trimester so I believe it will be a mild case which is good."

"Sharon, what does this mean, what do I have to do, change my diet, get bed rest, have surgery…?"

"Jenny, there are a lot of options. There is a surgery that can be done in utero, with a laser to seal off the blood vessels they share. Due to excess amniotic fluid that is built up, which is why you noticed the change in the size of your uterus, it is possible to do several amniocentesis procedures, and drain of the extra fluid. This won't stop the problem, and can be dangerous. The best thing to do is wait, and watch. I am going to schedule you an ultra sound once a week until you deliver, and you should know, we may have to deliver them cesarean section."

"There's nothing else we can do doctor?"

"Yes, I want you to avoid as much stress as you can, that means no more work, do what you have to do, to get the FBI to agree to it. No more travel. Bed rest isn't necessary, but I will put you on it, if you don't do what I just told you."

"I'll make sure she does everything you just said doctor."

"Good, now I want you to stay here for the rest of the day, and oh, by the way, do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

The Reids had resisted finding out, they had wanted to be surprised, but now Spencer wanted to know. He looked at JJ, and she nodded.

"Okay Sharon tell us," JJ said.

**A/n sorry to disappoint a lot of you, I know the majority of you were hoping for fraternal twins, so there could be a boy and a girl, but I could have gone in a lot of ways with this story. I ran into a friend a few weeks ago that had this happen to her in the first trimester and she lost one of her twins. The other little boy is doing great, so this story is for him and the twin that died. **


	16. Is it xx or xy

**A/n thanks to all who have reviewed. You tell me when I get it wrong and you give me good ideas, so thanks to you all. **

"Good… now I want you to stay here for the rest of the day, and oh… by the way, do you want to know the sex of the babies?"

The Reids had resisted finding out, they had wanted to be surprised, but now Spencer wanted to know. He looked at JJ, and she nodded.

"Okay Sharon... we want to know," JJ said.

"You're having boys."

For a very long moment there was silence as Reid stood stunned next to his wife's hospital bed. Had the doctor just said that he had two sons? He felt a smile cross his face, and then he remembered JJ, would she be happy? Didn't most women want little girls to dress up and play with?

JJ said nothing; as she was too busy watching her husband's reaction to the news. She had secretly hoped for girls, as she knew how to relate to them. Then when she watched the slow grin light up Spencer's face, she put that hope aside. Seeing him so happy made her smile as well, and considering the challenges they still had to face during the pregnancy, it didn't matter to her if they were boys or girls, she only wanted them to survive, and be healthy.

"What do you think Jen… are you happy?"

"Of course I am Spence. How could I not be, I get to have two little guys that I hope will look just like their gorgeous daddy."

He flushed, and Sharon left them to finish their conversation without an audience. Reid sat down next to JJ, and took her hands in his.

"I kind of wanted two little girls that looked just like their beautiful mother."

He was lying, and she knew it, but she loved him for trying to be unselfish. "It doesn't matter; I only want to get through this with both of them okay."

"I know baby… so do I. I'm so sorry if I made you think I don't love them too."

"Oh Spence… I never thought that… I guess my hormones are running away with my tongue." She squeezed his hand, and he leaned into kiss her.

"Please babe… will you get some rest now."

"Only if you stay here, I need you to be here." When had she become so dependent on this sweet man? She didn't know, and she didn't care, there was no one else she wanted next to her through this ordeal. As he stroked her hair, she fell into a deep sleep. Her dreams were full of two little boys who looked like their father.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan parked the SUV, and got out into the spring afternoon. Reid had called him very upset, and told him what had happened. He'd wanted to come to the hospital, but Reid had said no, they needed JJ to rest. He asked Morgan to fill in the rest of the team, which Morgan did, and like him they wanted to go to JJ. He convinced them to stay at Quantico, and for the first time ever they all longed for a case to distract them. When afternoon had rolled around Morgan couldn't stand it anymore. He told Gideon where he was going, and he drove as fast as he dared to the hospital.

He walked through the entrance doors and asked for JJ's room number. Walking down the hallway reminded him of the car accident just a few months before, and he felt bile rise up in his throat. Why was all of this happening to two of his closest friends? He walked turning left, then right, then another left, and was starting to feel just a little bit lost when he found it number 238. The door was open. He didn't mean to listen to his partner, but found that he couldn't turn away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer sat with JJ as he had for most of the day without moving. She slept on, and off, and when she wasn't sleeping, they talked about the boys, and all of the plans they had for them. They started to discuss names. Spencer had a couple of favorites, the trick was getting JJ to agree, especially one name in particular.

The doctor had just been in, and told Spencer that they could leave in a couple of hours. JJ was asleep again, and Spencer felt more tired than he ever had. He put his head down on the bed close to her swollen abdomen, and laid one hand on her belly.

"Hey little guys, its daddy, you gotta stop scaring your mommy ok. She loves you very much, and so do I, so let's try not to do anything else to freak her out, alright?"

You both have to be okay because I have lots of plans for you. You're going to be popular like mommy, not nerdy like me. I have to warn you right now that I don't know anything about being a dad to little boys, so you're going to have to be patient with me.

Mommy can teach you how to play soccer, and I suppose Uncle Derek will teach you how to get the girls, and hand to hand combat. When you are a lot older, Uncle Aaron can teach you to shoot, and I guess Uncle Jason will fill in the rest. I'll just try to stay out of everyone's way, and love you the best that I can."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan couldn't believe what he was hearing, he knew that Reid was insecure, but to listen to him talk to the babies that way broke his heart. He wouldn't let his partner continue to think he could only be a bystander in their lives. He knocked quietly on the open door.

"Hey Reid, how are they?"

Reid lifted his head off the bed, and for a moment he wouldn't look at his friend. When he did stand, and look at the older agent, Morgan could see the remnants of the tears he'd heard in his voice. "Hey Morgan, what are you doing here?"

"I couldn't let you go through this alone, now could I, and beside everyone is freaked out at the office. I had quite a time keeping them away, especially Garcia."

"Thanks for coming by, but everything is fine. Listen… can we talk outside, I don't want to wake her up."

"How is she Reid, you look like someone just gave you some terrible news."

So Spencer told him everything they knew including the sex of the babies. Derek whistled, and would have punched the wall, but he remembered just in time it was a hospital. The doctors wouldn't appreciate a whole in the wall, or another patient by way of temper tantrum.

"It's going to be okay man; we'll all make sure JJ does what the doc wants. In fact we'll be hovering around so much, we'll drive you both nuts, okay."

"Morgan… I think you all have better things to do than baby sit Jen and me; we'll be okay… really. They found an empty waiting room, and sat down on the uncomfortable plastic couch.

"Stop talking like you're a burden to us, we all care about you."

Reid didn't reply, and he refused to make eye contact with Morgan. Had his partner heard what he'd said to the babies? "Reid… hey Spencer… what's wrong man, something else is bothering you, what is it?"

He knew, but he wanted his "brother" to tell him in his own way. "What if I can't do this? What if I mess them up like my father… He trailed off; embarrassed that he'd even brought it up.

"Reid you are not going to leave them, and you're not going to mess it up okay. You are the strongest one of us; you're the heart, and soul of the team. When we don't have you, our job is nearly impossible."

"That's not true; you guys can get along just fine with out me."

"Reid… where is all this coming from, I thought you were okay with being a father? I know you were freaked in the beginning, but over the last few months you've become really excited."

Reid continued to study the ugly sepia brown tiles that covered the floor. "I was pretty happy about the babies, and then this happens. He stood up, and paced, hugging his arms to himself. "I guess it reminded me of everything we see on a daily basis. Morgan there are so many things that can go wrong before the boys are born, but there are even more things that can happen to them after they get here. What if I can't protect them, and even more important, what if I can't teach them everything they have to know to survive a cruel and heartless world."

He sat down, and hunched up his shoulders, as if hit by a sudden chill. "You're right, you can't possibly protect them, and as for teaching them anything, well you have to admit you're not exactly an athlete. Who is going to teach them to play football or basketball? What about the ladies, I mean you've got a beautiful wife, but we both know that was her doing not yours." He continued on like this for a long time, while watching Reid turn red with anger.

"Thanks Morgan… I tell you my fears, and you make me feel worse by pointing out all the things I can't do. I'll have you know there are lots of things I can do."

"I know that Reid, you're a kind man who would never hurt anyone on purpose. You're better with women than I am, my God you got one of them to marry you, and have your children. You're a crack shot even if you won't admit it, and your one of the best criminal profilers in the world. So stop beating yourself up, and be happy. Everything else will work itself out."

"Ok Derek, I get it, by the way, did you have to resort to reverse psychology on me." Morgan grinned, and slapped Reid hard on the back "Yes… you were getting kind of maudlin, it was pathetic to watch."

Reid scowled then laughed, which was a big relief to Morgan, for a minute he thought he was going to have to pull out the big guns to help his friend, the big guns being Garcia of course. Speaking of Penelope, he guessed he was going have to break down, and ask that woman to marry him.

A nurse came into the room. "There you are Dr. Reid; I've been looking all over for you."

Reid leapt off the couch. "What's wrong did something happen to my wife, or the babies!"

"No Doctor, I'm sorry if I frightened you, I just wanted to let you know Dr Campbell is releasing your wife. She is awake and asking for you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the Reid's arrived home, Stephanie was there to greet them. She hugged JJ, and helped her into her room. JJ lay down, and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. Stephanie pulled a throw over her, and left, shutting the door. She went back into the kitchen, and found Spencer with a cup of coffee in his hand. He stood staring out the window into the April afternoon. The trees were green with leaves, and they waved in the gentle breeze, the flowers were blooming in a riot of colors, and all of it made him angry.

He turned, and put down his mug on the table without seeing Stephanie watching him. His shoulders slumped, and he began to cry when she walked over, and put her arms around him. He put his head on her shoulder like a little boy with his mother, and sobbed.

"It's okay Spencer; she's going to be fine."

"Oh God… Stephanie, I'm so scared, what if they don't make it?"

She said nothing for a long time, just held him in her arms as he cried. When his sobs quit he pulled away from her, and went into the living room. She sat down in a chair across for the one he sat in. He looked at her, and saw the tear tracks on her own face.

"You're the only one who really understands."

She nodded, thinking about her own difficulties during her pregnancy with Diana. She'd spent most of the last trimester in bed, and terrified that she would miscarry, or that Diana would come too early, and they would lose her. She couldn't imagine what it was like for Spencer, or JJ to face the possibility of losing two babies at the same time. It was no wonder Spencer had broken down. If it had been her, she would have been out of her mind.

"Yes, I understand, but I'm going to help you, and so are Jason, and Aaron, and Derek, and everyone else. You're not alone big brother; I'm not going to let you deal with this on your own, even if you want to."

"Thanks sis, I love you."

"What a coincidence, I love you too, even though you're a major pain in my ass!"

"How do you figure that," he said with a small smile

"Well… you can't seem to go five minutes without some major event happening to you… what a drama queen!"

"Me… a drama queen… what about you? Since I've met you, you've be kidnapped, beaten, threatened. I can go on, and on. I think you just want attention."

"Spencer Reid, that's not true and you know it." Her indignation made him laugh out loud, and she couldn't stay mad when saw that the despair had gone out of his voice, and eyes.

He went to check on JJ, and found her still asleep. He kissed her forehead, and then he bent and planted a kiss on her abdomen.

When he came back out to the living room, there was a large glass bowl of popcorn on the coffee table, and a couple of beers. Stephanie was putting a movie into the DVD player.

"Come on big brother, let's have some mindless fun, and watch a movie." He sat down next to her, and escaped. Tomorrow would have to take care of itself.


	17. 911 call for Dr Reid

Ten weeks had passed since the Reids had learned of Twin to Twin transfusion syndrome. Hotch had sent JJ out on maternity leave as per the doctors orders. Reid had asked to be allowed to stay out of the field as well. He mostly helped Gideon with consults, and he also tried to help the team with their cases when he could.

In fact, he was in Garcia's office one afternoon, getting her help with a case. The team was in Cincinnati looking for a serial arsonist. The man had been eluding the police for sometime, and the BAU had finally been called in.

"So gorgeous… how's JJ today?" Her eyes were clouded with worry, as they had been for weeks. Her only refuge from the stress was in her sense of humor, and she was more flippant than usual.

"She's okay, but she's anxious to have the babies."

"Didn't you guys have another ultrasound done yesterday?"

"Yeah," He whispered with a frown, he looked at his shoes. Garcia laid a hand on his arm.

"Ah - sweetie… little Billy and Johnny are going to be fine. I just know they will."

"Billy and Johnny… since when do the twins have names?" Reid had his own ideas about names, and they didn't include the ones Garcia was using.

"Well yeah… I'm sure they're going to be handsome little guys, so I had to give them appropriate names till they make their appearance.

"Ok, but why those names?"

"Well, I should think its obvious, Prince William, and Johnny Depp! Wouldn't you just love to be stuck on a desert island with that pirate?"

"Say… didn't you try to get Prince Williams number from the CIA files." He cocked an eyebrow at her, and she flushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about?"

"Yeah… I remember JJ telling me about it. She said the CIA shut you down. Now how is that possible, you're the goddess of the information super highway, and our resident hacker?"

"Okay… so I was off my game. No one's prefect." She knew she was busted, and there was no use denying what she'd done.

"Right… that's not what you always tell Morgan."

"Honey, I'm his girl, I have to project the façade of complete perfection at all times, otherwise he might go elsewhere." She grinned, and her eye sparkled.

Reid only stared blankly at her. She was about to make another comment when Reid's phone beeped. He pulled it out of his pocket, read the text message, and turned so white; Garcia thought he might pass out. She jumped to her feet.

"I'm ok Garcia. I just got a 911 page from JJ. I need to get to the hospital."

"Ok Spencer, what can I do?"

"Just let the team know, I'll call you when I have some news. He smiled a little at her before running out the door.

Garcia turned back to her computer, and hit a button for her phone.

"Hey sugar, I think it's time," she said when the voice she loved came on the line.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Reid hit the doors to the ER it felt surreal. There were voices speaking in normal tones, and also screaming in pain. People moving around the room some were walking at sedate paces and others were running to destinations that Spencer didn't see. Doctors shouted orders, and they spoke quietly to family members of the dead, and the dying. He stood in the middle of all of this in confusion, not knowing where to go, or who to talk to.

_Come on man, JJ needs you, get it together, and find out where she is! _

He approached a nurse, but couldn't speak when she spoke to him. She wasn't looking at him but the computer screen, and when he didn't answer her, she looked up in irritation. The look of pure misery on his handsome face stopped the rude words on her lips. He looked like so many of the patients she saw. No one ever came into the ER with a smile on their face, but this man was different, his eyes were haunted in a way she'd never seen.

"How can I help you sir? She asked him kindly. He jerked, and gazed helplessly at her. She tried another tactic. "Sir, what's your name?"

"Dr. Spencer Reid."

"Are you here to see someone?"

_Was he there to see someone, or was all of this a dream? _

"My wife… ah - she's here… she's going to have twins."

"Well, congratulations," the nurse said with a large smile, then she noticed the young man wasn't smiling.

"Honey, what's your wife's name?" She realized what it was that bothered her about him. He reminded her of her son.

"Um, it's Jennifer Jareau."

Her hands flew over the key board, and insanely he was reminded of Garcia, and their conversation. Had it been just minutes before?

"Ok… she's in OR 3, I'll get someone to take you up right away." She turned, and picked up a phone. He wandered over to a chair, and sat down, because he felt like he was going to pass out. JJ had been scheduled the next week for a C-section. An emergency procedure could mean only one thing, the babies were in trouble.

His mind wandered back to the day before, and the ultrasound they'd had. JJ was in her 36th week. She had made it to the point where the danger of premature birth was nearly past. They had gone to the appointment feeling better than they had in many weeks. Seeing the image on the screen should've been a joy, but all it did was fill him with dread. He tried so hard not to show it. He didn't want JJ to see his worry, and be upset herself. It was hard enough to have two lives growing within you, and know that they were both in danger. He couldn't add to her worry.

"Dr. Reid? Sir, I can take you up to the OR now." A second nurse stood in front of him wearing green hospital scrubs, with a face mask hanging down around her neck.

"The doctor is performing the C-section right now. The smallest twin has already been delivered. The second baby will be here before we get upstairs." She pressed the button for the elevator.

"What happened, why did the doctor deliver the babies now?"

"Your wife called 911 when she started bleeding. Now the bleeding has been stopped, and she is stable, so don't worry."

This was happening so fast. He couldn't believe it, one baby was already born, and the other one was on its way. He suddenly wanted to hold his son, and know that he was real, and alive.

"Can I see my son, and hold him?"

The nurse regarded him with a sad smile. "I'm afraid not, he's on a ventilator, and we're giving him blood transfusions. He's just a little over five pounds so he won't have to stay in an incubator, but we have to keep him in Neo-Natal ICU until he stabilizes. You can see him in a bit."

He felt tears forming, and he bit them back because JJ needed him. He couldn't let her down. He followed the nurse, and was outfitted in scrubs and a mask. When he went into the room he nearly fainted a second time, JJ's eyes were closed, and she wore an oxygen mask. She seemed to be sleeping.

"Spencer," Dr. Campbell said looking up from where she was sewing up JJ's incision. "I'm sorry you missed it, but we had to move fast."

"How is she Sharon?" It was too much, and he felt the tears slip over his lower eyelids, and fall down his face.

"Hey, don't worry; your wife is a fighter. She'll be alright. We had to put her out, but she'll be awake soon. One more stitch and -" She cut the thread, and said "there you go, all done. She can be moved into recovery now."

"How are the babies?"

"The larger twin is being treated for jaundice, and he will have several procedures to draw of extra blood in his system. He'll be fine." She took Spencer's free hand, he held one of JJ's in the other. The smaller twin is having trouble breathing on his own, so he's on a ventilator, and -"

"I know the nurse told me. Can't I see them?" He knew his tone was impatient, but he had to know for himself that they were all right.

"I'll take you to see them. I must warn you what you will see. The smaller baby is very pale, and obviously underweight. Don't be alarmed by the IV lines, ok? The larger twin is going to look yellow to you till we finish treating the jaundice. You won't be able to hold either of them yet, not till we get them both stable."

Reid opened his mouth to argue, but she cut him off. "Spencer I understand how you feel, but let us do our job ok. Now the smaller baby will be okay, but he needs special care for awhile. I want him to stay here till he reaches at least 6 pounds. He will catch up to his brother in time." She patted him on the back and said. "Come on, lets go introduce you to your sons."


	18. Mini Reids

**A/n please forgive any medical mistakes. There is a lot of info about twin to twin transfusion syndrome, but not a lot about how to treat it after birth, so it's not as accurate as I would like it to be. Anyway thanks to all who have written reviews or contacted me through personal messages. You help to keep me motivated. **

Spencer followed Dr Campbell down the hallway, and through several convoluted turns. It was the longest walk he'd ever taken in his life. It was curious how ones thoughts seem to melt together when confronted by something you've never experienced before. Fatherhood had never been in his plans. He'd decided at a very young age, that he didn't want to have anyone dependent on him. His own father hadn't been able to cope with a mentally ill wife, and a son who was a prodigy. He left; Spencer had little experience to guide him because he left. So now when he was steps away from seeing his sons, he began to panic in a way that he never had before that day. He couldn't run away though, he wouldn't run away. He would stay he would do what his father had never done.

They walked up to the wall of glass that enclosed the neo natal unit. Instead of cradles lined up to be seen by all, there were incubators, and other machinery that had no meaning for him. There were nurses, and doctors wearing protective clothing, and masks. She led him into the unit, and walked down a row of incubators to a crib where his smallest son lay.

He was so small and pale. Reid grew angry at the sight of the IV lines and the breathing tube. He wore a small knitted cap on his head, and was wrapped in a blue and white blanket. He looked like a touch would cause him to crack, and fly apart.

"Spencer this isn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You don't know that doctor maybe if I had -"

"Dr Reid," she said her voice snapping at him like a bull whip. "You didn't cause this, no one really know why this happens. He is under weight, and he needs extra oxygen, but he will be okay."

"How do you know that doctor? You kept telling us everything was okay. Then this happens. Why didn't you know this was going to happen?"

She withstood the verbal assault without a word. She'd heard it all before, and had learned that the best thing to do was to let the parents vent their anger.

"Spencer, there was no way to predict this. I wish we had a way but we don't.'"

"I'm sorry doctor, I'm just so tired, and angry, and sad. I just want to hold my son."

"You can't, not just yet, but you can touch him, in fact the touch of a parent soon after birth has been show to help babies that are under weight to grow faster."

Spencer bent down, and gingerly placed a finger in his son's tiny hand a hand that was just like his own. The baby immediately curled his hand around the finger, and his body calmed slightly. His grasp was strong, and his eyes looked like they were trying to open, but they didn't. He stopped crying when Spencer stroked another hand over his tiny forehead

"See dad, he knows you're here, just keep your hands on him." He stayed there for a long time just looking at his little boy. All of the things he'd wanted to say to him didn't seem to matter, they could wait. All Spencer wanted was a chance for his son to live, to know the world, and his place in it.

He didn't want to walk away for the child, but he wanted to see the other baby too. It was more difficult to see the other boy than it had been to see the first twin. He was in a special crib under an ultra violet light, to cure the Jaundice. His skin was yellow, and he looked so big compared to his twin. He weighed 8 and half pounds, and Spencer watched as a nurse performed a procedure to draw off some of the extra blood he gained during gestation. The needle made the baby cry, and Reid's hands curled into fists when the baby screamed.

"I know this is hard, but it has to be done Spencer." Dr Campbell had laid a hand on his shoulder. He looked down at her, and she smiled. He didn't smile back, but he relaxed a little. She explained that he would be able to hold the baby once the treatment was over. He would have to spend a few hours under the light each day for a few days, and then he would be okay.

This twin was calmer than the other he appeared to be sleeping. Reid stayed there for awhile, and then a nurse approached them, and told the doctor that JJ had been moved to a private room, and would Dr Reid like to see her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

His head rested on his hand, and he was sound asleep when JJ opened her eyes some hours later. At first she couldn't remember where she was, or what had happened. She turned her head, and saw her husband sleeping by her bedside. There were dark circles under his eyes again. She hated it when he looked so tired. He was a good, kind man who didn't deserve so much worry.

She tried to speak, but found that her throat was to dry. She must have made some sound, or he slept only lightly, because his eyes flew open, and he gazed at her with so much love, and worry that she began to silently cry. He didn't say anything; he just stood up moved to the bed, and climbed in beside her. She put her arms around him, and cried for a long time. She was afraid to ask him what happened to the babies. She didn't remember giving birth, and she had no idea if they were alive or dead.

"Spencer," she croaked hoarsely.

He shushed her, and poured out a glass of water. She drank a till her throat no longer felt like it was on fire. "Our babies… what happened… where are they?"

"It's okay baby, their fine."

"I had the most awful dream…"

"Their fine," he repeated, and explained to her what the last hours had brought. She tried to get out of bed, but he wouldn't release her. "I want to see my babies!"

"Honey I know, but you've been through a terrible ordeal, you need to rest."

She hit him in the chest with her closed fists. "Please Spence, I want to see them, I have to know for myself their okay." He withstood her assault without a word, and soon she was crying again. As for him, he had no tears left, there was only a burning guilt with in him, that he'd been the cause of all of this.

He didn't know what to say, or do to make it better for either of them. "Okay Jen, I'll go find a nurse, and a wheel chair for your." She tried to protest that she could walk just fine, but he cut her off with a look and said, "No, I don't want to lose you because you made yourself sick. Stay where you are and I'll be right back.

He was gone so long, that she was getting into her robe when he came back with the doctor in tow. "Just where so you think you're going Jenny."

"Damn it Sharon, I want to see my babies!"

Sharon stepped in front of Reid, and handed the small bundle to JJ. It was the recipient baby, fresh out of the ultraviolet treatment. Reid is again amazed at the sight of his son. The little eye protectors are gone and his eyes are opening slowly. He'd been crying but now as JJ cuddled him, he quieted, and burrowed into her.

"Hey Jen… don't cry he's going to be just fine. Spencer wrapped an arm around her, as she sobbed into his shoulder.

"He's just so beautiful, Spence. I was right, he does look like his daddy, look at his eyes." He had Spencer's chocolate brown eyes, but they were the shape of JJ's eyes. He had her nose, too. His hands were Spencer's, they didn't know about the rest yet. Babies change so much, and they would argue for months about which the babies resembled more, JJ or Spencer.

"Can we please stop calling them it, or baby; let's settle on names right now."

"Okay Spencer, but I honestly haven't thought about it in days."

"I think we should go with what we discussed before they were born."

"Are you sure, I know at least one person that won't be happy about it."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Okay, but I want to see the other baby before we decided which name for which." She let Spencer help her into the wheelchair he'd brought, and they went back to the neo natal unit.

Sharon led them to the donor babies little crib, and JJ began to cry again at the sight of the little guy. He was a smaller, but perfect copy of his brother.

"Can I hold him Sharon, please?"

"No, but you can touch him, as I told Spencer the touch of a parent does help little ones to grow, and get strong. If all goes well, I want to take him off of the oxygen sometime tomorrow. She looked at his chart and smiled at the Reid's. "His blood stats are very good."

The relief that JJ felt upon hearing made her weak, and she would have fallen if she hadn't been sitting down. Spencer pushed her chair close to the crib; she gave the baby to Spencer who didn't flinch at holding his son for the first time, like he thought that he would.

She reached a shaking hand out to touch the babies arm. She brushed a finger down to his small hand. As before, he seemed to quiet, and his eyes that had been moving restlessly, closed and he slept. She stayed by him for a very long time. Finally Spencer said, "Baby, please come back to your room, you need your rest."

"Listen to your husband Jen, he's right."

"No I want to stay with him, please Spencer, he's so little."

Normally those blues eye got what they wanted from him, but this time he refused to be charmed by them. "Honey I know how you feel, but you have to get some rest, your other son needs you too."

"Please, baby let me stay."

"No, you've been through hell today. I don't want you to get sick."

He wheeled her away to her room while she railed at him for being a bully. He got her into bed, and laughed out loud when she said. "I hate you Spencer Reid, in fact I may never speak to you again."

"Yeah, yeah, just go to sleep like a good girl, and when you wake up it will be morning"

"What about names," She yawned, and her eyes were closing. He leaned down, and pushed her hair out of her eyes. He kissed her and said softly, "We'll worry about it tomorrow."


	19. The meaning of names

_**A/n and here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it, if you do feel free to review.**_

Spencer yelped in pain when awoke the next morning. He had refused to go home the night before, and had fallen asleep in a big easy chair in the corner of JJ's room. That had been a mistake, his neck was so cramped, he could hardly turn his head. What he wouldn't give for a massage about now. He stood stretched, and tried to make his neck work.

JJ was still sleeping, which didn't surprise her husband, the day before had been the worst, and the best day of their lives. The nurse had been in once during the night, and she assured Reid that the babies were okay. He moved across the half dark room, and sat down next to JJ. It was light out side, and the room was glowing the way it does when sunlight seeps in through the blinds at a window. In the red glow, her face looked like an idealized painting in an upscale museum. Her face was utterly serene, as if her dreams were pleasant. He hoped they were he was so worried about her state of mind.

He remembered as he looked at her, about the day she told him she was pregnant. He'd been so afraid that day, and many days after that. Now it was different, he was changed; somehow the idea of being a father wasn't so scary anymore. He knew that two babies were going to be a challenge, but for the first time he felt like it was something he could do. He hoped with all of his being that the doctors were right, that both children would live and grow. He'd give anything to see them grow up, and become teenagers that got into trouble. He swore to himself, that he wouldn't complain about anything they did, as long as he could take them both home, and love them for the rest of his life.

"Hey babe, where are you?" He jumped, and then looked down at the sound of his wife voice. He returned her smile.

"I guess I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking that put such a serious look on your face," she teased.

"It doesn't matter, how are you feeling?" He bent down and kissed her lips.

"I feel great, really rested. I had the most wonderful dreams. I just know that everything is going to be alright Spencer."

"I'm glad, because that's exactly what I think."

"Are you sure, you looked like you were really contemplating something a minute ago?"

"No babe… I was just thinking about names." He didn't want her to know how he'd been thinking about spoiling the boys; she would have a thing, or two to say about that.

"Okay… let's decide, right now and get it out of the way."

"I was thinking that for the little guy we should call him Michael Gideon, and the other one should be Joshua Ethan."

"Do you really like the name for our littlest guy, or are you just trying to suck up to our boss?"

"No… I really do like it. I think it's very appropriate, Michael is Hebrew for he who is like God, and Gideon, is -"

"I know it means mighty warrior. I guess your right, he does appear to be a little fighter, after all he's made it this far."

"Joshua is Hebrew for salvation, and Ethan means solid, or enduring."

"Don't you think that's a lot for a kid to live up to?" She liked the names, but had decided that a little good natured arguing with her husband was in order. The last weeks had been so terrible, and she wanted to see him smile again.

"Come on JJ, these are our kids, I want them to know there's nothing they can't do if they want it badly enough."

"Look at you, when did you learn that lesson Dr Reid?" He took her hand in his squeezed it tight, and sat on the bed next to her.

"On the day you said you loved me for the first time. My whole universe opened up, and I realized that anything was possible."

He leaned down, and kissed her, brushing his lips over hers with aching slowness. His mouth tasted like the coffee he loved, and instead of moving away his mouth opened, and his tongue licked her lips that were soft like rose petals. She responded as she always did by opening her own mouth to let his tongue play with hers. Her heart rate soared, and she felt the searing heat that was always between them. She pulled away out of breath, and wishing she hadn't just given birth.

"Don't start babe, this is how we got into trouble in the first place," she gently reminded him when he groaned in protest.

"I know… I know… I've just missed you so much!"

"Hey… I still love you, let's just cool it down till we get used to the idea that in a few days. We'll have one baby home. Then in a couple of weeks, if we're lucky, and things go well for Michael, he'll be home too. We're both going to be so exhausted; all we'll want to do is sleep."

"I know, that's why I say lets lock the door, and -"

"Spencer Reid, since when did you get so adventurous? Who turned my husband into such a risk taker? Besides the doors don't lock, the doctors like to be able to get into the patients rooms." His cute pout nearly changed her mind, but then the door to the room opened, and Dr Campbell walked in.

"Jen… how are you this morning," she asks, as she looks at JJ's chart, and pushed a piece of her red hair behind her ear in a motion so reminiscent of Spence, that JJ nearly laughs out loud.

"I'm fine, great in fact, I want to get out of this bed, and see my babies."

"In a minute, I need to check you over. Have you had any pain from your surgery?"

JJ hadn't thought about it, between Spencer, and thinking about the twins, she hadn't really noticed.

"Some, but not enough to be a real bother."

"Okay well, we'll keep your IV going for the rest of the day at least. Once all the adrenaline wears off, you will feel it."

"Well that'll be a thrill," she said absurdly, causing her traitorous husband to laugh. "Hey… you're not supposed to laugh, you're supposed to empathize with me, and tell me how it will all be over soon."

"It will all be over soon," he repeated, then back away from the murderous glare in her eyes. "Hey I'm just saying what you wanted to hear."

"No one likes a smart ass, Dr Reid." Sharon giggled, and then said when he glared at her. "Hey I have to stick by JJ she's my friend, and we're women, hear us roar."

Spencer said something rude under his breathe as the women laughed. "Seriously, though, I wanted you to know that we took the donor twin off of oxygen this morning. So far he'd doing well. Well put him back on for a few hours each day, just to make sure his saturation levels stay where they need to be.'

"See, baby I told you he was going to be okay." Spencer grinned at JJ, and she smiled through the tears that had started again at the mention of Michael.

"So, did you two decide on names so I can stop calling them baby "A" and baby "B?"

"Okay… jeez," Reid groused, at her semi exasperated tone. He gave her the names, and at that moment the door opened a second time. Stephanie entered with Gideon following her in the door.

The older agent hugged his surrogate son, and brother-in-law. "Gideon, when did you guys get back, I thought you were chasing the un-sub in Cincinnati?"

"We were just wrapping it up when Garcia called Morgan. The others wanted to come, but I talked them into waiting a couple of days. I knew you'd be overwhelmed with all of this, and you would need sometime to process it."

"Thanks Jason, and your right, it was rough for awhile." Stephanie hugged him, and kissed his cheek, she stood with her arm around him while he relayed to them what had happened. She made the appropriate soothing noises, and even shed some tears, when he described the babies to them.

"Can we see them, I want to see my little nephews, she pleaded looking so much like Reid had a few minutes ago when he'd been pouting, that JJ began to laugh, and couldn't stop for a long while. The others tried to find out why she was laughing so hard, that tears fell out of her eyes. She refused to say, and Gideon just decided that after an ordeal like they'd had, a little hysterical behavior was ok. JJ just winked at Spencer, and he blushed.

On cue, the door opened yet again, and a small dark haired nurse entered carrying Joshua in her arms. She handed the baby to JJ, and she and Stephanie began to coo over him. Spencer thought this was hilarious, and it earned him a look that promised violence from both of them.

"He's so cute Spencer, are you sure you're the father?"

He sent Stephanie a withering look, and JJ giggled. "That's what you get for laughing at your wife, and sister. You're supposed to make fool of yourself over newborns; it's like an international law, or something."

"Oh really… where is that written down?"

"It's not… but everyone knows that."

"Give it up Reid; it doesn't do any good to argue with that woman." Gideon informed him.

"See how well trained I have him," Stephanie said stepping over to kiss Gideon on the lips, he grabbed her, and bent her backwards while kissing her hard. She was bright crimson when he let her go, and he said, "Never mess with me wife." His smile was one that he used just before he moved in for the "kill" with a un-sub, the one that fooled them all into spilling their darkest secrets to him.

"You don't scare me Jason."

"Be afraid, be very afraid, he said in his best Elmer Fudd voice, and Spencer couldn't believe how relaxed Gideon had become since he'd married Stephanie.

_I guess that's what love does for a person. _

Gideon stepped over to the bed, and proceeded to inspect his new nephew. He was concerned by the baby's appearance, and Reid told him that he'd be okay after a few more days of ultra violet treatments.

"So how's my other nephew? Can we see him too?"

"No, not right now, he's still in the neo natal unit."

Stephanie took Joshua back from JJ. "I guess I'll just have to spoil this little guy for now." JJ covered a smile, and resigned herself to losing her son to his infatuated aunt.

"So is someone going to name these children, or do we have to call them big baby, and little baby the rest of their lives," Gideon wondered out loud.

"Everyone's a comedian," Reid said, to JJ.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing Gideon, Spence… are you going to tell him, or should I?" Gideon watched the look that passed between the couple, and he suddenly got a very bad feeling.

"Reid," he said with a warning in his voice.

"The one she's holding is Joshua Ethan, and the other one is Michael Gideon." Reid said as fast as he could, hoping Gideon wouldn't notice the use of is surname.

"Reid, what did you just say?"

"Come on Jason, it's flattering, just go with it," Stephanie smiled, and moved to wrap one arm around her husband.

"Hey… keep both hands on my boy if you don't mind."

"Relax big brother he's fine."

"Stop trying to change the subject Spencer, let's get back to the names for a minute."

"I'm not trying to "suck up," as JJ puts it, I like the name, and I just wanted him to have a great role model."

There wasn't much Gideon could say to that with out sounding ungrateful, or just plain inconsiderate, so he grunted and said, "Just promise me he won't follow me around like a puppy in a few years."

"I don't have any control over that."

"Okay everyone, I want to see my other son, so could we pick this up at a later date."

Gideon raised his eyebrows, and stared down Reid, who resembled a deer in the headlights. "You can count on it," He stated.

_**A/n okay I couldn't resist giving one of them Gideon's name. Ethan is for my friends baby.**_


	20. One goes home the other stays

**A/n all the same warnings apply to this chapter as they have to the previous.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or anything like unto it, please don't sue me.**

Jen got up from her hospital bed, and laid Joshua in his bassinet. His last ultra violet treatment had taken place the day before, and the doctors had said he could stay in her room for their last night in the hospital. JJ was thrilled, and for a long time she refused to go to bed herself. She wanted to watch him sleep, and count his fingers, and toes.

His blood volume was back to normal, so there was no more danger of jaundice. JJ had been given the okay to breast feed him, which is what she'd just finished doing. It was time to get presentable; Spencer would be there any minute to see Michael, and to take her, and Joshua home with him.

JJ got dressed in an old pair of jeans and one of Spencer's tee shirts, it was dark blue, and it hung down to her mid thigh. She'd packed it in her bag for the hospital, because it was comfortable. She needed comfort. She was very happy to be leaving, and to be taking her little boy home, but she had to leave her other son behind. The thought made her want to cry, and to have something of Spencer's next to her skin, tempered that desire a bit.

She sat fingering her wedding band, and remembering the day she'd married Spence. He'd been so nervous, and completely adorable. Ironically, it was his edginess had been soothing to her, because it was just so him. When they had first begun to date, some of his natural anxiety had left him. That didn't mean she wanted him to be nervous all the time, but it was what was most familiar about him.

Her door opened, and the nurse that had been watching over them during the night, came in to take Joshua out for one last check before they went home.

"Don't worry Mrs. Reid, he's gonna be okay." She picked him up, and spoke softly to him when he let out a few little cries. She left the room, and JJ frowned down at the empty bassinet. When would she get used to having not one, but two little ones dependent on her?

She picked up her brush, and began to pull it through her long blond hair. She grabbed the hair clip in her toiletries bag, and pulled her hair up onto her head. She was applying some pale pink lipstick, when Spencer entered her room. He wore his usual outfit of cords, dress shirt, and a sweater vest.

"Hey babe, how are you feeling this morning?" He smiled, and she was immediately more at ease. He leaned down, and kissed her. She felt the same jolt to her system that she had every time he'd kissed her, since that first time on a bench in central Kansas. She never wanted to kiss him, and not feel the electricity that flowed between them.

"I'm a lot better now that you're here." She wrapped her arms tighter around his slim waist, and burrowed her head into his chest. The slow and steady rhythm of his heart beat was soothing to her ears, and his warmth was like the sunshine on her shoulders after a long snowstorm.

"Hey… what's wrong, Jen? I thought you were happy to be leaving." She was not the clinging type, so when she got this way, he knew that something was wrong. She pulled away the looked up at him. He ran his fingers through her hair, and down to her face where his long fingers traced her mouth, then rested on her cheek for a moment. He looked into her dark blue eyes, and saw the unhappiness in them.

"I'm sorry; I'm just upset that we can't take Michael home today. He's so little Spence; I don't want to leave him here alone." The tears in her eyes and the pain in her voice frustrated him, because he could do nothing to take it away. He understood, better than anyone knew how his wife felt.

"Honey, you know that I understand how you feel, I want to take him home, too, but he has to stay here. He won't be alone, he had good doctors, and nurses that will take care of him. I just ran into Dr Campbell, and he's doing really well. She told me that he doesn't need oxygen anymore, and he's gaining a little weight. The blood transfusions are helping too, he only needs one more."

"I want to see him, and hold him before we leave." A single tear dropped over the rim of her right eye, and fell onto her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb, and then kissed the spot where it fell.

"Of course my darling, I want to see him too. We'll go there now, and get in some quality time before we have to leave." He kissed her nose, and she giggled.

"You're so good to put up with me, you don't even care when I freak out, and you always know what to say to make me feel better. What did I do to deserve someone like you?"

"You're just lucky I guess," He told her, with a smirk, and a wink. She slapped his shoulder, and he pretended to wince in pain.

"Hey… watch it little girl, or I'll turn you in for spousal abuse." He warned her with a shake of his finger.

"Oh please… no one is going to believe that. You have it way to good with me Dr. Reid!"

"You think so," he pinched her bottom, and she yelped.

"Oh… you are in so much trouble," She pretended to glare, but she couldn't keep a straight face, and soon she was snickering.

Spencer pulled her back to him, and kissed her deeply. He let her go, and when she could breathe again, and form coherent sentences she said, "Wow… you're a little frisky today, may I ask why?"

"I'm in love with the beautiful mother of my children -"

"You better be," she interrupted, and received a withering look from her lawfully wedded husband.

"And… " He said drawing out the word for greater effect, "I get to take home one of my babies. Besides, I'm tired of sleeping alone; I want my cuddle bunny back."

"You're so lame Spence!"

"I may be lame, but I'm also your willing sex slave, your wish is my command!" he whispered loudly in her ear, and made her giggle again.

"And don't you ever forget it buster."

"Listen, Stephanie, and the others are meeting us at the house. They think we can't cope without help. Let's show them we can."

"Ok, let's go see Michael," she said, with a broad smile that made his heart sing.

"Yes ma'am," He let her lead him out of the room to the neo natal unit.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a different feeling walking down the hallway to the unit. The first time there had been a sense of sorrow, and a little bit of dread, but that was over. Now there was joy, and there was hope, soon they would be able to take their little one home.

When they entered the neo natal unit, Dr Campbell was there to meet them. "Hey why aren't you in a wheel chair Jen. She scolded gently. JJ had rebounded very well from the emergency C-section, and she was ready to go home.

"I can walk just fine Sharon; I don't need to be in one of those stupid chairs." 

"Why don't I decide that, ok? I guess you're here to see Michael. Hey where's Joshua?"

"The nurse came to get him for one last check, she's going to meet us when you let me outta here."

"Al right, lets go see that little angel of yours, you know the nurses here are gonna be pretty upset when he goes home." Sharon said over her shoulder to JJ, as they followed her to the crib where Michael lay sleeping.

"Why," Spencer wondered, he thought the nurses liked it when their little charges went home safe.

"Well… it seems that he already has a talent for charming the ladies. He must get that from his daddy." Dr Campbell grinned at him and he blushed.

Seeing Michael was like seeing a whole different infant. He had pinked up a bit, and he had only one IV for nourishment. He was sleeping soundly when Spencer picked him up. He was still so small. He'd gotten over his fear of holding Joshua pretty quick, but Michael still scared him to death.

"Hey big boy, why don't you open those eyes of yours, and say hi to mama, she's worried about you, and so am I" he adjusted the knitted cap on the baby's head, and smiled when he squirmed a little. He held him for a moment, content just to look at the little face that reminded him of JJ. Then the baby began to cry.

"What's all the hubbub, little man?" He tried to soothe the baby, but he just screamed, and writhed in Spencer's arms. He didn't know what to do, so he gave him to JJ, at which time he promptly quieted, and fell back to sleep.

"So what's so great about you? He glared at his wife, and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Don't pout Spencer, sometimes a baby just wants its mother, he doesn't hate you." Doctor Campbell said with a little smile she couldn't quite hide.

"I wasn't thinking that he hates me."

"Yes you were I can see it your eyes. Now don't worry he'll warm up to you. Remember the other day, you were able to calm him down, you'll do it again."

"Well little guy… I guess I don't blame you, mom is pretty sweet, and she beautiful to boot. I like it when she holds me, too." He ran a finger over the sleeping babies fore head.

"Spencer Reid, he's three days old, stop talking to him like that."

"Like what, I have no idea what you're going on about." He shrugged, and then looked down at the baby, and away from his wife's exasperated look.

"See baby, mommy's a little strange, but you'll get used to it."

"If I wasn't holding this precious little child in my arms I'd -"

"What, you'd do what," He stood back, and folded him arms, raising his eyebrows in a question.

_Damn him, he's so adorable when he does that._

"Just wait, I'll get you when we're home."

"I'm counting on it," He wiggled his eyebrows again, and JJ began to laugh heartily.

_Oh… it was so good to laugh again, even if I have to kill my husband when we get out of here. _

"Okay, this is a ward for sick newborns, not your bedroom, so can we stop with the flirting already." Dr Campbell chuckled at the dual looks of chagrin on the couples faces. Their banter had stirred something in her, and her husband was going to be very pleased when she got home, and ravished him.

"Come on, it's time to get you released."

"I don't want to go; I want to stay here with Michael."

"I know baby, but you just had surgery a few days ago, I want you to get some rest. Soon we are going to have two babies at home, and your days of leisure will be over, my dear."

She kissed Michael's forehead, and leaned down to put him back in the cradle. "Don't worry Jen, we'll take great care of him, and you'll see him everyday till he's ready to go home."

Spencer draped an arm around her shoulder, "Come on babe, let's go get Joshua, and get out of here.'

She turned back one last time, and gazed at the small baby in the bassinet. Why did she suddenly feel as thought she was abandoning him to the wolves? Spencer tugged on her gently, and she turned back with a smile pasted to her lips.

They left the neo natal unit. Sharon dropped back a bit, and said quietly to JJ. "Are you going to tell him that Michael stopped crying because he recognized your scent?"

"No, he has that impressive brain, let him figure it out on his own."

"Oh, you are wicked girl; I like that in a friend."

"Well… let's just say I like knowing something he doesn't for a change."

"Hey, what are you two whispering about?" Spencer looked back, and frowned at his wife.

"Just girl talk Spencer, you wouldn't understand."

"I guess I should be grateful for that, he groused, waiting for JJ to catch up, so he could hold her hand.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sharon made her get into a wheelchair to get released, and they met up with the nurse that had taken Joshua earlier. He was awake, and his eyes fixed on Spencer's face when the nurse handed him over.

Again he was struck by the differences in size between the brothers. He was grateful in a way that there was that difference, because the two were completely alike in appearance. How was he going to tell them apart when Michael caught up to his brother as the doctors assured them he would?

"Hey earth to Spence." He realized that JJ had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry babe, are you ready?"

Yes, but are you okay, you look a bit anxious."

"I'm ok, let's just get going. I guess you better wait here while I get the truck." He fled down the hallway, and then turned back with a sheepish look.

"Ah - I forgot I was holding him, you take him." He gave him to JJ who was trying so hard not to laugh at the pure panic on his face. It looked to her that it was finally sinking in to his brain that their lives had changed forever.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The drive home was uneventful, thank God. After the accident he'd started to be grateful each time they made it home safely. Now that a baby inhabited a car seat in the back of the SUV, he was even more cautious. JJ wanted to tease him about driving like a little old lady, but she didn't have the heart to do it. Mostly because she felt like he did, that every day after the accident, and the safe arrival of the babies was a gift to be cherished.

He drew a sigh of relief when they pulled into the garage. "Well this is it."

"Yeah, it is, we are officially parents, can you believe it?"

"No… I can't… but then I never believed you would ever love me, and I was wrong about that."

"You certainly were," she leaned over to kiss him. He got out of the car, and ran around to open the door for her. She went to open the door to the back of the SUV, but he waved her away.

"I've got him, why don't you go unlock the door."

"I'm okay Spencer; you don't have to baby me."

"I know that, but you are still recovering from a terrible ordeal, I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I'm not going to hurt myself carrying an eight pound baby."

"Babe, please just indulge me, you go inside and pick a soft spot to sit down, and I'll bring him to you, ok."

She threw him a suspicious look, and walked up three concrete steps to the door. She unlocked it, and opened the door.

Her hand found the light to the utility room where the washer and dryer stood. She sighed at the thought of all the laundry two babies were going to generate. She walked through the inner door to the rest of the house, and down the short hallway to the kitchen. Suddenly the lights came on, and several voices chorused **_"Surprise!" _**

**A/n so I'm trying to decide what to do about JJ and Spencer's careers now that they have the babies. Somehow I don't see them taking off for days at a time and leaving the kids with a full time nanny. Any ideas would be appreciated. I don't have anything to bribe with accept virtual chocolate or virtual Spencer plushies.**


	21. The Blues

**A/n thanks again to all who've reviewed and made suggestions. A special thanks for RougeHoney who posted the 100th review on this story. Yay, I love reviews**

**The same warnings apply, and I still don't own the show.**

"**Surprise!"**

JJ leapt back in shock, and was very glad she hadn't been holding the baby. She might have dropped him. All of the team was there, as well as Haley Hotchner.

"Jesus, you guys scare me to death, what are you doing?" She forgot that Spencer told her the team would be at the house we they got there.

Elle stepped up to her, and hugged her friend hard. "We didn't give you a baby shower because we weren't sure that - well I don't really know how to say it without sounding -"

"Its okay Elle, I know what you mean, there were many times that I thought that we would lose one, or both of the babies. Having them both is like a miracle."

"Speaking of which, where are Spencer and Joshua?"

"We're right here," he said, from behind JJ making her jump again. He stood there holding Joshua, and the rest of team including Gideon, crowded around him and the baby. Joshua was sleeping soundly, and Spencer handed him to JJ.

"I'm going to put him down; can you entertain our guests for a few minutes?"

"Of course, are you sure you don't need some help babe?"

"No… I'll be fine." She stood on tiptoe, and kissed him, then turned and went down the hall to the nursery.

The room had been done in all shades of blue. JJ had insisted on painting clouds on the ceiling, or rather she'd made Spencer do it. There were matching white painted cribs standing side by side at one end of the room. Despite his claim to the contrary, Spencer had done a great job putting together the replacements they bought after the accident.

_She heard it again, the crash of breaking glass, and rending of metal. She remembered trying_ _to look over at Spencer, and he'd been so quiet, she'd thought he was dead._

She shook her head, and made herself stop thinking about the crash. She didn't understand why she was thinking about that anyway. It had been months ago, and he was fine.

She carefully laid Joshua in his crib, and pulled away the blanket from around his little body. He squirmed a little, and she froze not wanting to wake him up. When he was still again, she carefully checked to see if he needed a diaper change, he didn't. She wrapped him up again, and added another soft blanket over him. His mouth moved in little sucking motions, but he didn't wake up.

She stepped back, and switched on one baby monitor, she grabbed the other, and stepped out of the room, and shut the door. She stood in front of the door for a minute, surprised that she suddenly didn't want to leave him alone.

_You left Michael alone, and he's even more fragile. _

_I had to; they wouldn't let me take him home._

_Are you sure, or did you just let make you think that because you don't want to deal with two babies._

_That's not true, Michael is sick, he needs help, more than I can give him._

The internal voice wanted to continue to argue with her, but she made it shut up. She had guests in the house, now was not the time to be getting emotional about her second son. She turned firmly on her heel, and went to join her friends. She would show all of them that she could cope.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group was laughing when she re-entered the living room. She felt a sudden irrational urge to shout at them to stop their enjoyment of the gathering. How dare they be so upbeat when her child was in the hospital? She stood their not saying anything, just glaring at her friends. Spencer looked up first, and saw her, the smile on his face froze, and then he frowned.

"Jen, what's wrong? Is Joshua okay?" He was at her side in two long strides. He tried to put an arm around her, but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me Spencer, you sit there, and laugh with our friends, and you don't even care that Michael is all alone in the hospital."

"Honey that's not true I -" She'd been so happy a few minutes ago, why was she acting like this now?

"Don't "honey" me, just leave me alone." Her sudden anger turned to tears, and she began to cry stormily. He lifted her into his arms, and she put her head on his shoulder whispered. "I'm sorry baby, I don't know what's wrong with me, and I'm just so tired."

"Guys, can you wait here for a minute, I'm going to take her to our bedroom, and I'll be right back."

He left the others to their bewildered conversation. He wondered if she were going into postpartum depression, or if this was just the baby blues, a more common, but less severe side effect of pregnancy, and birth. He understood the medical causes of it, but he didn't really know how to deal with it. He decided the best thing was to get her to go to sleep, he'd get rid of their friends, and call her doctor.

He entered their room, and laid her down on their bed. He sat next to her, and held her hand. When she quieted, he rose carefully, and reached for the throw blanket at the foot of the bed. "I'm sorry Spencer; I don't know what came over me."

"Its okay Jen, you've had a very rough 3 months, and you've dealt with it much better that I have, if you want to have a melt down, that's okay, your entitled."

He stroked a hand through her hair, reaching up to remove the clip. Her golden hair fell to her shoulders just the way he liked it. He pushed it back from her forehead, and leaned in to kiss her cheek. The taste of the salt in her tears nearly did him in, but he held back his own unhappiness, which was for later, when she was sleeping, and he could be alone with his thoughts.

Her cornflower blue eyes looked into his, and he saw so much love, and trust in them he nearly quailed before her. He had three people that depended on him now. How was he going to handle that responsibility? He pushed back those thoughts, as he had pushed back his tears. It was time to be an adult, and do his duty by his wife, and their children, his own fears would have to be pushed aside. He would do it if only to show himself that he could, that he wasn't like his father who'd walked out on his own twins.

He looked down again, and saw that his wife was sleeping. Maybe it was just exhaustion? He pulled the knitted purple blanket up to her shoulder, and she turned over on her side. Her eyes were closed, and she murmured in her sleep. "I love you Spencer."

"I love you too, baby." He kissed her again this time on her sweet lips. He pulled the baby monitor she held in one hand, and went out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Spencer entered the living room again, all conversation stopped. They all looked at him a bit guiltily. Stephanie stood up, and crossed to him, she hugged him hard. "Is she okay big brother?"

"Yeah, she'll be alright. Listen guys… I'm sorry; I know you wanted to have a little celebration, but Jen -"

"My boy, you don't have to explain. These last days have been hell for both of you." Gideon said, with his usual insight.

"I hope that's all it is, I hope she doest have postpartum depression, she's been though so much, I couldn't bear it if she has to deal with that as well."

"I don't think that's what's wrong here. But if it is, I can give you the name of a great support group; they helped me after Diana was born."

Stephanie had dealt with depression after Diana was born. Luckily she had Jason, and him being, well who he was, had made sure she got medication, and some support from others that suffered the same way she did. Because they took it seriously, she was okay now and Diana was a happy and healthy baby with a happy and healthy mother.

"She's right Spencer; we're going to help out anyway that we can. In a few days, when you've settled in and JJ is better physically, Stephanie and I will take Joshua and you two can have some time alone." Gideon said with a smile.

"But Jason I don't want to impose on you."

"Hey, what are brother-in-laws for, if not to take care of handsome little nephews?" He grinned at Spencer, and Spencer couldn't help but grin back.

"Come on everyone; let's get out of his hair." Garcia said tugging on Morgan's hand as she stood up. Reid smiled at her gratefully, and she winked at him.

Elle hugged him, and Morgan clapped a hand on his shoulder. "She's going to be okay kid, and if she isn't well, its like Gideon said, we're going to help you out okay."

"Thanks Derek, sorry I have to kick you out."

"Hey, it's no big deal my man, we'll see you later." Morgan smiled widely and let Garcia lead him out the door

Elle and Haley hugged him in turn, and Haley promised him as Gideon had that she could watch one or both of the babies whenever they needed a babysitter. Then they were out the door, and he was alone with his wife, and an eight pound baby. The panic was beginning to set in again; he picked up the phone, and called Sharon Campbell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When JJ woke up, two hours had passed, and she panicked thinking that something was wrong. She looked around for the baby monitor, but didn't see it. She got up, ran a hand though her hair, and yawned deeply. She went down the hallway to the nursery, and looked in at Joshua. He was still sleeping. Her heart rate slowed down, and she realized that if something were wrong, Spencer was there to help her. She felt guilty for going off on him and their friends like that. She really didn't know what had come over her. Maybe Spencer would know, although he'd once told Morgan long ago that he didn't know everything, he knew enough to impress her.

She went into the living room, and found it empty, but for her husband. He had the baby monitor on the coffee table, and he was lying on the couch in a deep sleep. She forgot that this was just as hard on him as it was for her, maybe even more so. He'd had to watch her carry the twins, and hope everyday that they would make it long enough in the womb to be born without serious health risks. At least she could do something, like get rest, and watch her stress levels. He'd only been able to watch, and be supportive. It had to take a toll on him. She wouldn't have blamed him if he'd left her, what man deserved do much heart ache, especially one as sweet, and loving as him. He'd had enough to deal with as a child, and young adult; he didn't need to have this burden as well.

As if he felt her eyes on him, he started, and his eyes opened. He looked at her and blinked rapidly. She knelt down next to him, and kissed him deeply. "I'm sorry baby, I acted like a complete bitch, and our friends will never want to come here again."

He wrapped his arms around her, and held her to his chest when she tried to rise. "No Jen, you're not to blame, it's just the baby blues, I talked to Dr Campbell, and she told me all about it."

"Is she sure it isn't something else like postpartum depression, you hear about those women all the time that hurt their children, I don't want to hurt my babies."

"Honey, those women have postpartum psychosis. You aren't like them."

"How do you know Spencer what if -?"

"Jen… the doctor said that if it's just the blues, they'll go away in a few days, if they don't, then she wants you to come in, and see her so she can get you some meds. I don't think you'll need to do that, but if you do, we'll do what she tells us to do. Okay?"

"Okay." She kissed him again letting him deepen it till his tongue entered her mouth, and she was getting breathless again. Then as if on cue, Joshua began to cry over the baby monitor.

She stood up, and Spencer gestured to the big easy chair in the corner. "Sit down honey, I'll get him."

"He's probably hungry, I should go."

"Just sit, I'll bring him into you." He pushed her gently down into the chair, and then went to get their son.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was right, the baby was hungry. Spencer brought him to JJ, and watched in amazement as their son suckled nosily at her breast. It was the first time he'd seen her feed the baby this way, and the feelings that were aroused in him, were surprising in their ferocity. He'd never felt this way about her, or their son, the need to protect them both was completely overwhelming. He was surprised to feel something else stirring within him. It was lust, and he wondered how he could feel such a primal emotion, to such a normal maternal act.

_Lets face it, you're a pervert, either that, or you've been possessed by a fourteen year old boy. You better get control of yourself before Jen notices, and kicks your ass for even thinking such a thing. What is wrong with you anyway, the woman just gave birth to twins. _

Maybe in a few days, he'd take Gideon up on his offer to watch the baby, and then he and Jen could have some couple time. He only hoped she would be willing to let Joshua out of her sight for an evening.

**A/n postpartum depression is serious but it can be successfully treated**.


	22. Adventures in baby care part 1

**A/n here you go, some humor after the angst rollercoaster I've had you on for so long. Hope you like it, if you do use the little review button.**

The afternoon wore on as the Reids tried to get used to the idea that they were parents, and in charge of a small baby that could do nothing for itself. After JJ finished feeding Joshua, and Spencer felt like he could face her again without feeling like a horny teenager, it was time for a diaper change. They argued good naturedly about who would do the honors.

Reid decided that he could do it just fine, after all he'd taken parenting, and Lamaze classes with JJ, and the teacher had shown them how to change diapers using dolls. Of course he forgot to take into consideration that this was a living, breathing infant, and not a lifeless, plastic doll.

Reid laid Joshua on the changing table, and began lining up one diaper; the baby wipes, and baby powder. He regarded his son who was crying, and said "Joshua Ethan Reid, your mission should you choose to accept it, is to allow your father to divest you of your blanket and clothing, remove the offending diaper, replace it, and re clothe you." This was said in his best imitation of Bob Johnson, who was the unseen voice on the tape recorder from the original Mission Impossible TV series. Joshua continued to cry, and Reid said, "I'll take that as a yes."

He went on in that same voice, "If you or a member of your team is caught, or killed the Secretary will disavow any knowledge of your activities." He kissed the baby's fore head, and when the boy still cried he said, "Unfortunately Daddy doesn't have a tape recorder to self destruct in a neat puff of smoke."

He unwrapped the blanket from around his son, and took a good look at the sleeper Joshua wore. He thought to himself, _why does this thing have so many buttons, wouldn't it be simpler to use Velcro, or something? _

He found that undoing the buttons was the easiest part of the whole process. As soon as the air hit Joshua's skin, he began to scream like Reid was sticking him with pins.

"**_Jen, why is he screaming?"_** Reid hollered out to the living room where JJ had retreated.

"_**Honey, remember what they told us in class, newborns don't like being loose, or unclothed, he'll stop when you wrap him up again."**_

Right, of course, now to hope that it was just a wet diaper, not a soiled one. He opened it, and alas, it was a dirty diaper. And the smell, he wanted to hold his nose, but found he needed both of his hands.

_Note to self, add a box of Nitrile gloves to this room, and the diaper bag Oh, don't forget the gas mask to go along with it… _

"God, what have you been eating son." He gingerly folded the diaper up, and threw it in the covered trash can.

He reached for the baby wipes to clean his son's little bottom, and he suddenly realized why so many adults had hang ups with their parents. How does one have a serious relationship with the person that wiped your butt as a child? He was just grateful that all of this stuff was disposable.

He picked up the container of baby powder, and sprinkled what he thought was a good amount onto the baby. Joshua was still screaming blue murder. His little face was cherry red, and Reid told him as he tried to hurry through the process. "You better learn how to control that buddy, if you blush about everything, the guys will only tease you more."

A long time later, JJ looked up from the reading she'd been catching up on, she'd made herself tune out the baby's crying, by remembering that she promised to trust her husband. She heard one low voice coming from the nursery, and got up to investigate it. She found her husband sitting in her rocking chair, the baby awake, and lying quietly his arms. She stood silently watching Spencer talk to the baby.

. "…your uncle Morgan once asked me what kept a genius up late at night. He thought I stayed up watching Star Trek, and making fun of the physics mistakes. So your Daddy told him that for the time period in which it was made, there weren't that many mistakes, some improbabilities, but not that many outright mistakes." Spencer was telling the baby in a very serious tone of voice. JJ wanted desperately to laugh, but she bit it back, and said.

"Hey… what are you doing, it looks like Babies Inc exploded all over in here."

Indeed it did, Spencer had baby powder in his hair, and all over his sweater vest. There were several discarded diapers lying around, some looking like that sticking tabs had been completely pulled off. There were baby wipes on the floor, and more baby powder on the table, and the carpet.

"Okay, so we had a little trouble, but I promise I'll clean up the mess." He made a cross my heart motion that made him look like a little boy. Her resolve not to laugh crumbled, and she began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" He was just a little peeved. A guy tries to help out his overwhelmed wife, and this was the thanks he got… laughter.

"I'm sorry babe, its just that I needed a good laugh, and I'm sorry but you're a good target right now."

"See, little man, this is what happens when you grow up, fall in love with a very beautiful woman, and convince her to marry you. All you get in return is attitude and insults."

"Spencer Reid, he's four days old, he can't possibly understand you."

"Honey studies have shown that within the first days of life infants already recognize and prefer the sound of their parents voice, so it doesn't matter what I say, he likes it."

JJ leaned down, and said to Joshua. "See baby, this is what you get to listen to for the rest of your life, your father reciting random facts and trivia."

Spencer rolled his eyes at her, "Hey… I thought you liked my babbling?"

"I do, but lets not bore the pants off the little guy till he's a teenager… ok?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that insulting remark." He got up and took Joshua to his crib, the infant had drifted off the sleep while JJ and Reid argued.

"I guess you're right, he does find our voices soothing." JJ kissed the baby's cheek. and Spencer put an arm around her.

"Honey are you feeling better?" His chocolate eyes held hers in a loving, and concerned glance.

"Right now, I feel good, but get ready, I have a feeling the mood swings are gonna go on for awhile." He kissed her, and they walked out of the nursery together.

"By the way Dr Reid, how did you end up talking to the baby about Star Trek?"

**A/n sorry this is such a short update, but this felt like the right place to end the chapter. There will be more soon.**


	23. Bringing Michael home

**A/n once again thanks to everyone who's reviewed the story. I appreciate all feedback from you guys.**

**Disclamier: As allways I don't own anything to do with the show, but my own original characters. **

Several weeks had passed since their first day, and night with Joshua in the house. It was time to go pick up Michael from the hospital. He weighed 6 and half pounds and was improving every day. Going to the hospital to see him each day had been rough on the Reids. Every time they saw him, and reacquainted themselves with him, they had to leave again. For JJ, it felt like her heart was ripped out every time she had to say goodbye to him

As it turned out, she suffered only from baby blues, and within two weeks after the birth of the boys, she was back to her old self, except for the constant guilt she felt over leaving her littlest one behind in the hospital everyday.

She was in the bathroom putting the final touches on her makeup when Spencer entered. He stood, and watched her apply some pale pink lipstick. She picked up her brush, and pulled it through her hair. She was wearing a navy blue jacket dress, with white flowers embroidered along the front hem of the jacket. The color brought out the blue of her eyes. She was gorgeous.

She looked at his face in the mirror, and smiled. "What are you staring at Dr Reid?"

"I can't take my eyes off you; you are the most beautiful woman in the world." The compliment may look bland in writing, but for JJ it made her blush to the roots of her hair. He stepped up to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her cheek.

"Why all the finery today, we're just going to pick up our son."

"I know its silly, but I wanted to look nice. I mean this is a celebration right, we have two healthy babies, and we get to have both of them home with us."

"I feel a bit under dressed." He wore a dark brown button down camp shirt JJ had given him for his last birthday, and a pair of new jeans.

"You look great."

She turned, and kissed him deeply, then pulled away with a frustrated sigh when the doorbell rang. "That'll be Stephanie and Gideon I suppose."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer's twin entered the foyer of the house, and hugged her brother. "Where is that handsome nephew of mine?"

"Hey… don't I even get a hello, or how are you?"

"Oh, stop pouting Spencer; you'll get lines around your mouth. I still love you… I just want to hold that sweet baby."

"Don't mess with a woman on a mission Reid." Gideon grinned at him, and set Diana down on the floor where she promptly ran to Spencer, and threw her arms around his knees, "Unca Weed," she cried.

Since very few people called him Spencer in front of Diana, and since she couldn't say Spencer yet, she'd started calling him "Weed" Everyone on the team thought it was cute, especially Morgan who'd adopted it, and would say it in a singsong child's voice whenever he thought Spencer wasn't paying attention to him.

Spencer swung her up into his arms, and she giggled. "Hello my darling," he kissed her cheek when she wrapped her arms around his neck. Stephanie winked at JJ, and they both grinned at Spencer. Gone were the days when he'd been afraid of his niece. They got along famously, and Diana always ran to him first when they visited his sister.

JJ and Stephanie left the guys alone with Diana, and went down the hallway to the nursery. Joshua slept in his crib, and Stephanie made a beeline for him, and lifted him into her arms. "He's so cute." JJ grinned at her friend; she said that every time she came to visit. Joshua was exactly one month old, and no longer had that wizened look newborns often had.

JJ couldn't wait to put him side by side with Michael. Even though Michael was smaller, the resemblance between them was uncanny. She was as worried as Spencer that they would have trouble telling them apart when Michael eventually caught up to his brother.

"Thanks for watching him today."

"Oh, its no trouble at all, he'd so sweet, and I know you and Spencer want to bring Michael home without Josh tagging along." Stephanie put him back in his crib after kissing his forehead. He slept through the entire thing.

"It's so silly I know." JJ blushed a bit.

"No its not, I know that you want to make an event out of it for him. He's a special little guy, and he deserves his own homecoming. Of course I'll be waiting right here to welcome him home. She pulled a box out of the bag she carried, and gave it to JJ.

It was a mobile of angels to hang over Michael crib. JJ took one look at it, and began to cry. "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you Jen, I'm so sorry."

"No, its not that, this is so very nice of you, I was just thinking how great its going to be to have both of them here."

Stephanie hugged her friend and sister-in-law. "I hope it will work out for you, you're going to have a lot more work now."

"Spencer has been really great, I love him so much, and I don't know what I would ever do without him."

"Yeah well don't tell him I said this, but I happen to think you're right."

JJ grinned at her, "Why shouldn't he know that you think he's a great guy?"

"Come on JJ you have a couple of brothers, you know what it's like when they find out their sisters think they're cool, they get big headed about it. Spencer needs to stay humble, don't you think? "Besides we never got into sibling rivalry as kids, so why not now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer and Gideon heard the laughter coming from the nursery. "What do you think they're talking about in there?"

"Oh… their definitely talking about us!"

"You think so Gideon," having women talk about him was a new concept.

"You can count on it."

The guys were sitting in the living room, and Diana was playing with the cache of toys the Reids had purchased just for her visits. She'd just given Reid a very serious accounting of the condition of her dollies. Of course, her age made speech difficult to understand, and Gideon had to translate half of everything she said to him. This made Reid wonder if he would be able to understand his own babies when they started to talk.

"Don't worry," Gideon had said, "you'll be able to understand most of what the boys say to you, and if you don't just act like you do." Gideon always knew what was bothering him before he verbalized it.

Diana toddled over to Gideon with a favorite picture book in her little hand; she held it out to him, "Daddy!"

"What have you got there my little princess," He picked her up, and opened the book. She pointed to the pictures, and he described them to her. She seemed to adore her father, and Reid hoped that his relationship with his sons would be as good as the one Gideon had with her. Gideon had made up with his older son, as Steven adored Diana, and began to visit his father on a regular basis after she was born.

"Honey, are you ready to go." Reid started out of his thoughts, and turned to look at JJ. "Sure, where's Joshua?"

"He's still dead to the world; we didn't want to wake him up."

"J," Diana cried, and crawled off her father lap to jump into JJ's arms. "Hello little one, how are you this fine day?"

"Daddy," she said, pointing at Gideon.

"Yes, that's your daddy." Then she spied Stephanie, and held out her arms, "Mama!"

Stephanie took her from JJ, then kissed her cheek, and made her giggle. The combination of her mothers face, and her father's eyes, and hair color made her a stunningly beautiful child. Sometimes Reid feared for her, could her looks bring attention from the wrong sort of people. Then he kicked himself mentally for bringing his job into thoughts of his niece. Nothing was going to happen to her, not with all the law enforcement, and profilers surrounding her.

He followed JJ out to the SUV and climbed in. JJ gave him a large happy smile. "I'm so happy Spencer… we get to bring our little boy home."

He leaned over and kissed her. "I know baby, I'm happy too. She watched his eyes, and saw something that made her ask, "Are you sure you're happy Spence?"

"Of course, why do you ask?"

"Because I know you, and I know that look, you're a little freaked out."

He knew that he couldn't fool her. "I'm a little scared," he admitted, without looking at her until she reached over, and laid a hand on his cheek.

"I am too, I mean were kind of used to one baby, but this is going to change the whole dynamic of our lives. Up till now if the baby cried, one of us would go, now both of us will have to go if they both cry. We're never going to sleep again, you realize that."

"Jen, you're talking about a profiler, and a media liaison with the FBI, if we aren't used to sleep depravation by now, we never will be."

She grinned at him and said, "That's true Dr Reid."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The hospital looked the same as it had the day before, only now there was a feeling of joy that seemed to permeate through the whole building. Little Michael was in the infant nursery instead of neo natal, and that was the best part of all, no more IV, or other mechanical stuff to remind them of how close they had come to losing him.

He was dressed in a little sleeper with farm animals all over it. Garcia had bought it for him in spite of Morgan's teasing of her. He was wrapped in a yellow blanket, and he looked healthy and pink. He happened to be awake at the moment, and crying the hospital down. The nurse looked up and smiled with what Reid thought was relief and handed JJ the baby. Michael immediately stopped crying and went to sleep.

_How does she do that?_

It was a mystery that Reid was determined to solve one day, as his traitorous wife refused to tell him even though he was pretty sure that she knew the answer.

They had to go through the tedious process of paper work, but eventually it was done, and they were free to leave with their second precious son. The drive back to their home was a happy as the first such trip had been. Reid was as nervous as he had been when they brought Joshua home. He was used to the other baby; would he have to go through that again with Michael?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spencer slid out from under JJ, whose head was on his chest as she slept. He froze when she murmured softly, and then turned over on her side. He finished climbing out of bed, and padded through the dark on bare feet to the nursery. He turned on the hall light, and stood blinking while his eyes adjusted. The door to the nursery was closed, and he opened it as silently as he could.

The babies were sleeping in their matching cribs, Joshua had kicked off his blanket and Spencer replaced it gently. He moved over to where Michael lay sleeping. He watched his son's chest rise, and fall for a very long time.

The old nightmare had come back that night. He'd seen in his dreams a baby lying in a circle of light. There was something bad in the room with them, and he tried to get to the child, but as always he was too late. What made it more terrible than ever before was that the baby in the dream was Michael.

"I promise little man, nothing like that will every happen to you." He was making a promise he might not be able to keep, but it made him feel better. It made his heart rate return to normal, and his breathing return to its regular rate.

_It was just a dream, Spencer. He's okay._

He was sure how long he stood there, or even what time it was, but he jumped in shock when an arm came around his waist. Then he relaxed when her scent washed over him, and she whispered, "Hey Spence, what's going on? Are the boys ok?

"Yeah I just… " He trailed off, suddenly ashamed to admit to his wife that he'd been badly frightened by the dream, and had needed to check on the babies.

"Hey, what is it?" She was a little scared by his refusal to talk to her. They could always talk to each other, it was a promise they'd made each other a long time ago.

"The nightmare came back, only this time it was Michael in the light." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and he bent to lay his head on her shoulder as a small, badly frightened little boy might do.

"He's okay baby, see he's warm and comfortable." She gestured to the crib where he slept.

"I just had to check and make sure, I know it's stupid."

"It's not stupid baby, but come back to bed with me now. Its after midnight, and they'll be waking us up soon."

"I can't I have to watch, and make sure nothing bad happens."

"Honey please, you need to sleep too. I don't want you to get sick. I need you strong to help me with the boys, ok."

He smiled wanly at her. "Since when are you telling me to get some rest, I thought that was my song to sing."

"Oh you poor man, no… don't you know it's my job to take care of you?"

"No one in this family takes care of everyone; we all take care of each other."

"Now see Spencer, that's the smartest thing you've ever said. Come on now lets get back to bed." He let her take his hand and lead him out of the room.


	24. Adventures in babycare part 2

_**A/n first off, many thanks to notesofwimsey who helped me break through some writers block I was experiencing. This is based in part on a babysitting job I once had. Thanks to all who continue to read and to review. I'm crossing my fingers that the alerts are actually working now. **_

As time passed, Reid's nightmares began to diminish. Michael was growing everyday, and because of that his fears eased. Now it was time to deal with the twins alone. JJ had decided to go back to the BAU. Reid decided to stay home with the boys.

Hotch agreed to let him remain on the team, even though he was permanently out of the field. No one understood more than Hotch, how important it was to Reid and JJ that one of them be involved fulltime in the babies care.

They had discussed what to do for weeks. They argued about it. They talked about the possibility of hiring a fulltime nanny, but neither of them wanted to leave the babies alone for days at a time with a stranger. They decided to try the role reversal for three months, and see how is worked. She made Reid promise that if he felt like he couldn't handle it, they would work something else out. Privately, he was pretty nervous about the whole idea, even though he'd been the one to suggest it to JJ.

He and Garcia had set things up at his home office to make it possible for him to help the team, just as Gideon had done when he'd been sidelined after a skydiving accident. Reid's one big concern was how different it would be to observe a crime scene on the computer screen, instead of being there. There were many things you couldn't use to help you like real-time observation of a body in a murder, your sense of hearing, and smell, all of this he'd learned to use in his time with the bureau.

The truth was that sometimes listening to a un-sub or suspect taught you more than just looking at photographs of a crime scene. The way a potential witness interacted with the team was telling as well, some were reluctant to talk, some were lying to you, and some couldn't remember details, and you had to be able to help them. He knew that he had to rely on his teammates. They are the best in the world, and if one of them passed on second hand information to him, he would take it for what it's worth, and do the job.

Hotch had some conditions to be followed if Reid wanted to stay out of the field. The first was that he had to come into the office at least one day a week, and he wanted him to teach a class in forensics at the academy. Reid could handle the coming into the office part, but teaching a class, well to say that it terrified him would be an understatement. He was a lot mot comfortable talking to groups, especially law enforcement when the team would give a profile, but standing in front of people close to his own age, and teaching a class. Well… he didn't want to think about, but he agreed, because he was realizing that a parent will do anything for their children, and if that meant that he had to do something he feared then bring it on. He would make it work somehow.

This was not to say that JJ wouldn't do the same thing, but Reid knew how much her career meant to her, and she simply couldn't do her job from the home office, it wouldn't work. They gone over it a dozen times and she had to be in the field with the team.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday morning and JJ, Stephanie, and her friend Alisa were going out for the day. Stephanie had decided that JJ needed some time away from Spencer, and the boys. She said that the hormonal balance had tipped dangerously in the direction of testosterone, and that JJ needed to get away.

Spencer didn't argue he knew it was fruitless to get in the way of his twin. She always got what she wanted whether it was from Gideon, Spencer, or the bureaucrats she had to deal with on a daily basis in Richmond. He admired that about her. They were similar in looks and intellect but she was the more assertive of the two, and, she was more socially adept then he was.

He once asked her how she was so confident about everything, and she'd simply told him that she decided a long time ago not to let her brains get in the way of friends, or her personal relationships with men. Of course being married to Jason Gideon helped, as he was no intellectual slouch himself.

So Spencer tried to be like her, but he found this was harder done than said, being with JJ helped because she wouldn't love him if he wasn't something special. His biggest goal at that point was to not blush every time someone complimented him.

Like JJ, he wanted his boys to be confident. He didn't want them to suffer the awkwardness he'd endured his entire life. He had no idea what their IQ's would be. He secretly hoped that they would be average. He wanted them to go to school, and stay in pace with kids their age. So far there had been no sign that they might be geniuses, but then they were still tiny babies, so it would be awhile before they knew what to expect from them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The door bell sounded and JJ went to answer it. She was dressed very casually in a tank and shorts. Her figure had come back quickly after the baby blues had ended, and Michael had come home. She was happier, and more willing to take care of her self. She still complained about the scar from the C-section. Reid had learned enough in his association with her, to know that she wouldn't appreciate hearing how the curved horizontal cut the doctor had made, was less noticeable then the old style vertical cut.

She opened the door while pulling her long hair into a pony tail. "Hey there sis, what's up." Stephanie could sympathize with her, as she had her own scars from child birth. Lately they'd compared war stories about childbirth, and drove Spencer and Jason crazy.

"I'm glad to see you, I can use some time away from Baby Land." She'd begun to call their home Baby Land just after Michael was brought home, between the diapers, and the toys people brought them, and the unending loads of laundry, you'd never know adults lived there as well. She wouldn't trade it for anything; she loved being the mother of Spencer's babies.

"I know, two months after Diana was born I was going stir crazy, and I was exhausted."

"What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything; it was Jason that insisted I take sometime away."

"Did it help?"

"Oh yeah, we got a babysitter to take Diana over night, and what a night that was." She smiled like the Cheshire cat, and winked at JJ "Jason is amazing, so creative in bed-"

"Hey… this is my boss where talking about, I don't want those pictures in my head!"

Stephanie only laughed wickedly. The glimmer in her eyes made her resemble a very tall and horny elf.

"What's so funny," Spencer walked into the living room, and hugged his sister.

"Its nothing Spencer, were just talking." JJ's eyes pleaded with Stephanie not to repeat what she just said to Spencer.

Stephanie ignored her look, "We were just talking about Jason, and a wild night we had way back when Diana was a tiny baby." She snickered loudly when Spencer turned crimson, and his eyes suddenly found the ceiling to be very interesting.

"I don't want to hear about it… see me not listening to you." He stuck his fingers in his ears, and left the room at a speed only slightly slower then that of a supersonic jet trying to break the sound barrier.

"He's so fun to tease, and you… look at you… blushing like a virgin. Come one Jen… live a little… and have a good laugh. Jason and I have been talking about it, and we want to take the boys for a night, so you two can spend some time together."

"We can't ask you to take the babies, you have Diana, and it would be too much work." But she was weakening, and Stephanie knew it by the far off look in the other woman's eyes.

"You don't have to ask it's already decided. You two look like vampires, when was the last time you were out side, you've missed the whole summer. And for your information it won't be too much work. It's not like your leaving them for us to raise on a permanent basis."

"I know Stephanie; it's just that I don't want to take advantage of you and Gideon." JJ was ashamed to be telling a little white lie to her sister-in-law, but she thought it was best to at least pretend that she was reluctant to take Stephanie up on her offer.

Spencer's sister may not be a profiler, but she was smart enough to know that JJ was warming up to the idea, so she moved in for the kill. "Jen just think about it, Jason and I can take the boys tonight, and you can spend the whole night, and tomorrow alone with my brother, I'm sure that he'll find someway to relax you, so that you'll be more then ready to go back to work

She raised her eyebrows and waggled them at JJ.

"See… this is what I don't get, how can you think about Spencer like that, he's your brother for God's sake?"

Stephanie feigned the innocent look of a cloistered nun. "I don't know what you're talking about Jen."

"Living with you must be a nonstop laugh riot for Gideon," JJ said with a smirk.

"Hey he doesn't realize how good he has it," the prim way in which she spoke made Jen giggle.

"Oh, I'm sure he does, after all he's a very perceptive man."

"Your right about that, it's actually annoying at times, I can't fool him about anything. It makes it hard to pull off a good joke."

The door bell rang interrupting the girls talk, and JJ opened it up for Alisa. She hugged her friend, and then she pulled away, and looked JJ up and down. "What's wrong," she frowned as she inspected JJ.

The three women had become very close since the day Spencer had met Alisa. Since then she and her husband had triple dated many times with the Reids and the Gideons. Her husband said to her privately that for FBI agents the two profilers were the most competent he'd ever met. It's well known that most police hate FBI agents, so this is high praise from a lowly police detective.

"I'm just tired; the last three months have been exhausting. I never thought that having a baby was going to be so hard Of course; I thought that I'd be doing the job one baby at a time." They moved into the living room as Alisa talked to JJ.

"Hey Alisa," Stephanie greeted her friend enthusiastically, she was glad her friend had been able to leave Steven with her husband, and go with them that day.

"Hi Stephanie, are we ready to shop till we drop?"

"You know me; I'm always up for giving the old plastic a good work out." She winked at her friend, and sighed with lust at the thought of an orgy of shopping.

JJ and Alisa grinned indulgently at their friend, and were gathering their purses to leave when Reid entered the room with Michael in his arms.

"Is everything okay," JJ asked with an anxious frown.

"He's right as rain, he just wanted to say goodbye to mommy." Reid smiled, and Alisa sighed, it was a good thing she was married to a man she loved, because Spencer Reid was so cute.

_Oh well… there's nothing wrong with looking as long as you don't touch._

JJ took the baby from Spencer, and kissed his little forehead. He squirmed a bit and then fell asleep. She handed him back to Daddy, and they headed for the door.

"Are you sure you can handle this alone?_" _

"Stop looking like your leaving me to tackle a un-sub by myself. We'll be just fine, won't we little man," This spoken to Michael, who was down for the count.

"It's just that you've never been alone with the two of them before, what if -"

"Jennifer Jareau Reid, leave before I throw you bodily out the door." This was an empty threat as he had their child in his arms, but it worked.

"Okay… is your phone turned on, because if you need -"

"Jen please, the sales await us," Stephanie pulled her by the arm out the door and JJ called back.

"Call me if you need anything." Stephanie looked back at Spencer, and the look that passed between then said he wouldn't be calling unless the house was burning down.

_Don't think like that, anything is possible with you alone in the house with the boys_.

He put on his bravest face and marked off a salute. When they were finally backing out of the driveway in Alisa's SUV, he shut the front door, and moved back into the nursery with Michael. "Okay little guy, let's show mommy that we can all get along without her." He placed him back in his crib, and turned to leave.

Both babies began to cry, and in such a way that Spencer knew he was in trouble.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reid's cell phone beeped again and more insistently then a car alarm. "Damn it, how am I supposed to answer the phone, fix bottles for two babies, and feed them all at the same time?"

At that moment, Joshua and Michael were expressing their displeasure with Reid's care at the top of their lungs. He pushed his hair behind one ear, and picked up a bunny rabbit shaped rattle that had fallen on the floor from the swing Joshua inhabited. He gave it back to the boy, and tried to get him to take his pacifier, but he spit it back out. His face was so red from crying that he resembled an overripe tomato.

The phone began to ring again, and he opened it with genuine frustration. "Reid, this better be good!"

After a silence so long he was about to hang up, a voice said. _"Spencer, you ok?"_

It was Gideon. "No, I'm not alright, the twins are screaming like I'm killing them, I've tried everything I can think of and they won't stop." If Morgan had called Reid would've said everything was fine, and left if at that, but this was Gideon he couldn't lie to his brother-in-law, any more than he could calm the babies at that moment.

"_Spencer, I'm going to let you in on a little secret, go to the clothes hamper, and get one of JJ's shirts."_

"Gideon, how is that -"

"_Just do it, put it on, or throw it over your shoulder, or something, when you pick up the babies, they get her scent, think you are her and they'll stop crying."_

"That's the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard Jason."

"_It'll work trust me, and call me back when they're asleep, I need to ask you something."_

"Okay, this better not be some sick joke," He rattled off as he jogged to the master bath, and pulled the blouse JJ wore the day before. He put the phone down, and was dismayed to find out it fit him; even it was a little short at the mid drift. He could only thank God Morgan wasn't there to witness this, he'd never hear the end of it.

Gideon was right though, he got both of them to sleep, and back in their cribs in record time. "God bless Jason," he said out loud to himself as he shut the nursery door, and went to call Gideon, then deal with mess in the rest of the house. When JJ got home she would see how well he handled things.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JJ pushed the key card of the hotel in DC into the door of room 257. She still didn't know how she'd gotten here, one minute she was happily shopping with her friends, and the next Stephanie dropped her off here, and told her not to worry about the babies till the next day. She and Gideon would watch them at the Reid's house. She told JJ it would be an adventure for Diana as well. JJ had wanted to protest, but she knew that she and Spence needed a break.

When the door opened, her husband looked up from the small table set for two with two tall white candles glowing in the darkness of the room. "Hello there," he said, looking shy for the first time in a very long time.

"Hello husband, I see you were shanghaied as well."

"Yeah, I let Gideon talk me into this."

JJ stepped up to him, and wrapped her arms around his neck, after a long sweet kiss she asked him how it went, and he lied as said the boys were angels. JJ didn't believe him for a second, but it looked like he'd made it through intact, so she decided to let it go.

"So…. are you hungry," Reid started to say, but was stopped by his wife kissing him, and her hands working on the zipper of his jeans. She pushed him down on the bed.

"Spence," He hadn't seen that precise gleam in her eyes for a long time.

"Yeah, baby," his heart rate soared into the near stroke range in anticipation of her touch.

"Bed, first then supper," She raised her eyebrows in challenge. "Yes ma'am," he breathed, pulling her down on top of him.


	25. Happy Birthday boys

_**A/n a portion of this chapter is told from the point of view of the twins, sort of a "Look whose talking" situation, so I'm not trying to imply they'll be geniuses like their daddy, that has yet to be decided and it won't be for this story. **_

**_As always the usual warnings for the rating of this story apply and I don't own anything just my own original characters. Thanks to all who continue to review. This is the last chapter of the story. I am working on an idea for a sequel involving the boys as older children and Diana. It won't be out for awhile as I have another project I am working on_**.

Morgan entered the bull pen, and sauntered over to his desk. His evening with Penelope the night before had been amazing, and he was bone tired. He'd finally worked up the courage to ask her to marry him, and her response had been, well let's just say her happiness had nearly killed him, but what a way to go. He grinned to himself and then stopped in his tracks.

On his desk was a bright red envelope with his name written in gold calligraphy letters. _Damn, when has my baby-girl had the time to shop for invitations, I just asked her to marry me twelve hours ago?_

He approached the envelope like it was a small nuclear device. He picked it up by the corner with his thumb, and forefinger, and looked at it from all angles. When he was satisfied it wasn't going to blow up in his face, he opened it gingerly, and pulled out the contents. Yes, it was an invitation, but not what he was expecting. The outside cover featured a clown juggling colorful balls, and the caption: **It's a birthday party.**

The inside contained as request for his participation in the first birthday party of Joshua and Michael Reid. He grinned as he thought of Reid spending the afternoon with a roomful of small children. Then he realized he was expected to be there, and the smile slid slowly from his face.

_It isn't so funny when your on the other side is it? _

He was doomed to attend Reid, was his best friend, and Penelope would be going, which meant he would be going as well. _Since when did you become whipped my friend?_

Maybe it wouldn't be so bad, after all Reid handled two small babies on his own everyday, all day long, and had done so for the best part of a year, how bad could it be?

"Hey Morgan, you get one of these," Elle asked, holding up a green envelope.

"Yeah, I guess we have to go, huh."

"Come on Morgan, how bad can it be, besides you love the babies, everyone knows that."

He supposed he'd been a little effusive with his affection for the twins. Half of the toys in their box were from him; Reid had threatened to tell the FBI newsletter writer about it, if he didn't back off spoiling the boys. Morgan believed him; Reid had gotten braver about challenging his partner now that he was married, and a father. Morgan pretended to be upset by this development, but privately he cheered the younger man. He only wished Reid could come back to the field, he missed having him around, all though he wouldn't admit this on pain of death.

"Oh, I wouldn't miss it for the world. It'll be fun to see Reid with a bunch of tiny children toddling around."

"Yeah, it'll be fun alright. Who knew Reid would be so good with kids?"

"So… I take it that means you'll both be there," JJ said from in back of Elle. She smiled broadly, and since they were caught, they had to say yes. She said "good" and walked away briskly, texting rapidly on her phone. As much time as she spent sending text messages to Reid, you would have thought they were newly dating, instead of married and parents.

After the first rocky month, Reid had adjusted very well to working from home, and the boys seemed to thrive under the gentle hand of their father. Only JJ was a little jealous at times, the first time she had been away on a long case, she'd come home, and neither boy would have anything to do with her. She had cried for days, but now the boys were older, and the trauma wasn't as severe for parent and child.

Now it was time for a celebration, the twins first birthday party, and JJ was determined that it be an event, which scared Reid a lot. She promised not to make a huge deal out of it, but he didn't believe her, after all a year ago they'd been terrified that they would lose one, or both of the babies, so this was a little less important then a Royal coronation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They day came, and the entire BAU showed up with gifts. Diana was there, and so was Alisa's son Steven, and several of the twins play group pals. Most of the babies were babbling, and speaking one, or two words. They twins would often babble to each other, and there were times JJ could swear they were talking to each other.

When everyone had gathered, the funny conical hats went on the twins head making them cry at first, and then the babbling between them began again.

"So, why is daddy smiling so much, he's looking way too happy?"

"Mike, you're really dense you know, we have to wear these stupid looking hats, and he's probably never worn a dumb birthday hat in his life."

"Stop calling me dense, stupid."

"Mom, he's calling me stupid again."

"Oh stop it would you, they can't understand you, which I don't get, I mean their big people, why can't they understand us?"

"I don't know… how many times are you going to ask me that?"

"Hey better watch it, mom's looking at us "that way" again.

"Yeah… one of us better call her mama so she smiles."

"It's your turn Josh, I did it last time.

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Oh, okay, here it goes. Josh looked up at JJ who was smiling at something Elle had just said. "Mama," he said, and JJ grinned even wider.

"Oh that's a good boy, mommy loves her smart little man, yes she does!" She hugged and kissed Joshua.

"Jeez Mike, why does she make such a fuss over one word, she acts like I split the atom or something."

"Because, dodo brain, this talking out loud thing is a big deal to them, I guess it means we're big boys now." If he could have, he would've made quotation marks with his finger at the "big boys" remark.

Joshua chose to ignore the dodo brain remark for now, and he said, "Well, it's silly, we've been talking to each other since - well forever, and they can't even understand us, I say we're the smart ones."

"Well… except for that scary time you were here and I was all alone in that big hospital place."

"Oh jeez, when are you going to stop bringing that up, it was ages ago?"

"Fine, I'll be quiet about it, but only because I want to."

"Whatever, oh wait, there's those camera things again, we have to smile."

"I don't feel like it!"

"Stop being such a drama queen, and smile for the adults, or you'll go to the doctor again, and get a shot."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

"Hey Spence, you ever think they understand each other when they babble like that, they sure look like they do." Spencer smiled indulgently at his wife. "No, they're just learning to talk; they won't be able to understand each other for awhile yet.'

Okay, but sometimes I could swear that -"

She was interrupted by the arrival of Morgan, and Garcia, and the enormous pair of stuffed bears they carried.

"Morgan!"

"Oh come on Reid, these are so cute, I just had to get them for the little guys." Garcia gushed as she charged over to the twins, and squashed them one at a time into her breast, and then gave them each a big kiss leaving bright red lipstick on their cheeks.

"It looks like my little guys already know how to charm the ladies."

"Don't go there Morgan, they're only one year old."

Morgan grinned at the warning in JJ's voice, and went over to take Joshua from Garcia. The gathering was a bit chaotic, but the end result was two exhausted little boys that went right to sleep after it was all over and two happy parents who were comparing notes to the year before.

JJ entered the living room, and sat next to Spencer on the couch. They boys were in dreamland, and the mess was cleaned up. She took his hand and he placed his free hand on her face.

"That was quite the little party"

"Yeah I think we went a little overboard, don't you think?"

"I suppose, I'm just glad that they are both here, and alive, and growing. I was so scared a year ago."

"I know, baby I was afraid too, but we got through it, and Michael is doing so well." Spencer wrapped an arm around JJ, and kissed her forehead.

She leaned into him content to enjoy a rare moment alone with her husband. She never thought it was possible, but she loved him even more then the day she'd married him.

Reid couldn't believe they had got through the last year intact. He thought several months ago, that he would never be able to do the full time dad thing, but now he loved it.

"Honey, I have been thinking about it, and I want to quit the BAU, maybe start my own PR business, what do you think."

"Jen, you know I think you can do whatever you want, if you want to quit then quit, and start your own business, I know you'll be a success."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yeah, you married me after all, and you're doing a great job as a mother, so go for it."

She kissed him, and he thought to himself that nothing in life could be more perfect then that moment.

_**A/n this is the end boys and girls, but I have a couple of ideas for a sequel. I am open to suggestions, I can't guarantee I'll use any of them but you never know.**_


End file.
